The Story Never Really Ends
by MysticPuma
Summary: Obviously, the end of the game doesn't signify the end of the story, and this is my version of how events play out after the events of the May Day Ball. MC/Grabiner.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Never Really Ends**

**AN: This is my version of what happens after the end of Magical Diary – Grabiner's path.**

**It's narrative based, but I'm putting in the dates as there will often be diary entries from Arianna (which is the name I used for my very first play-through). Although, obviously, she would have written much more than what I am putting in here, I'm only putting a few in, as insights into her mind when appropriate.**

**Also, 2014 matches the in-game dates, so that's when we are!**

* * *

**Saturday May 3****rd**** 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_It feels great to be home._

_Well, it's still awkward. I don't know how to describe it really. It's hard to find the words to describe the feeling of your parents occassionally blanking you and your studies…_

_They asked me, while we were driving home, how my first year had been as a whole. I said it was good, though weird was the answer in my head. I could hardly tell them it was weird…_

_They asked how my grades were. We don't have grades, so I didn't know what to say. I just ended up saying I was doing well, which I was. I ended my first year with 25 merits, and a high level of understanding for Blue Magic… Ironic I suppose, considering circumstances, and __Professor Gra__ Hieronymous had said it would pass over most of our heads. I remember how surprised he'd been when I managed to teleport successfully from the first exam room._

_It's still odd to write his name like that in here, but it helps me get used to it, I guess. I thought it would be a good idea. He is my husband after all, his first name shouldn't be odd to me…_

_That was an awkward conversation, as well._

_Oh, I didn't mention that I was married, God no… But they asked me how I got on with my teachers… They'd already forgotten what I'd said they taught… I said that Hieronymous (his name is hard to spell…) taught History (which I suspect is half true, since we start magical history __next__this__ sophomore year, and since Professor Potsdam already teaches three subjects, it's logical to assume he would also teach three. Besides, he seemed interested in it…) I told my parents that he was mean, but it was only a front to try and enforce the rules, and he really wasn't so bad. _

_I told them Potsdam teaches English… They believe I'm studying English Literature/Language and History… A good, believable combination I suppose, but still… I wish I could tell them what I was really learning._

_My Mom asked if I'd met anyone nice yet. At first, I said that of course I had friends, and she said she didn't mean that… I remember feeling the heat rise in my cheeks when she asked if I'd kissed anyone yet. I'd certainly been glad of being on the back seat, where they couldn't see me…_

_I lied._

_I couldn't tell her I'd been kissed… because she'd ask who by. I couldn't tell her who by, because it was my husband (cue blush). I couldn't tell her I was married, because I was married to my teacher… And I couldn't explain why. It was infuriating._

_I thought things would be okay, great even, based on that car journey… But when we got home, I went to put my stuff in my room, and everything sort of… shifted. Suddenly, they didn't really seem to care too much. Mom almost forgot me at breakfast today. I came down the stairs and she suddenly grabbed an extra plate from the cupboard… Am I so easy to forget? Or is the white magic Potsdam uses to alter the memories of wildseed parents too strong?_

_I'm worried…_

Arianna sighed. There wasn't much else she could think to write about, so she put the lid on her fountain pen and threw it into the drawer in her bedside table. She listened carefully to check her parents weren't about to enter, before placing her hand on the page in front of her and muttering a quiet incantation.

Good, the enchantment was holding. She'd used a combination of Blue and Black magic to make the pages of the diary blank to anyone except her. In a magic school, it probably wasn't a great defense, a simple spell that could be simply dispelled, but at home it was fundamental to keeping the secret of magic. She'd written a lot about her lessons in there… If her parents found out, her magic would be taken… After a long stint in the school dungeons… A fate she'd prefer to avoid.

Pleased that her secrets were safe, Arianna closed the book, and slipped it under her pillow (an extra precaution, perhaps not necessary, but comforting nonetheless). Also under there, with a similar enchantment on it, was her yearbook, which she hadn't properly looked at yet.

Having not yet touched it, the yearbook appeared to be a History magazine, an illusion that took a bit more energy and precision. But, thanks to her skill in blue magic, it was successful. As her fingers made contact with the smooth surface, however, the illusion melted away, and revealed the front cover of the yearbook, a beautiful picture of Iris Academy, with her entire year stood before it, and "Iris Academy, Freshman year 2014" written in flowing white script along the bottom; clearly Potsdam's work. Professor Potsdam and Professor Grabiner were on either side of the class, and Arianna had not failed to notice that Potdam had placed her at the edge of the front row on purpose…

She was stood, smiling brightly, beside her husband, whose grimace wasn't exactly a grimace, though to those uneducated in the Professor's subtler expressions it appeared as nothing else. Arianna cringed as she noticed that her cheeks were a single shade less pale than the rest of her skin. The reason? Professor Potsdam had basically shoved Hieronymous to the point that his arm and hers were touching. She had pretended not to notice, but the evidence was clear to see; and this picture was on every Freshman's yearbook. _How humiliating… Like they needed any other reasons to tease me… Thanks Potsdam_.

Turning the page showed a smiling picture of Professor Potsdam next to her "Message from the Headmistress" and on the other page, a very serious photo of Hieronymous, with his own message. Despite the seemingly serious photo, Arianna could see a slight glint in his eyes. He seemed content enough, if not irritated that a photo was required. She couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped her lips as she read through their messages.

Professor Potsdam's message was bright and cheerful, looking forward to seeing us all next year and wishing us a happy summer. Hieronymous' was far more serious, warning of the dangers of exposing the magical world to those not a part of it, particularly for wildseeds, and the punishment which would ensue. The stab of terror most of the school would receive at the message did not hit Arianna. She simply smiled, knowing he was only trying to protect his students.

Turning the page again brought her to the first of the dorm pages; Wolf Hall. A picture of all the members rested above a short message. Arianna noticed, with a giggle, that Donald (Virginia's brother) had accidentally closed his eyes for the photo, and was half-way through opening them again when the picture had been captured. On the opposite page were the Falcons. She skimmed their messages, before turning over for the Toads and Horses. For their hall's photo, Virginia had grabbed both her and Ellen and wrapped her arms around their necks, grinning madly. Arianna had found it impossible not to smile, and Ellen was clearly laughing. Around them, the other horses were all smiling, some wider than others. Arianna's gaze fell on the message.

_Dear members of Horse Hall,_

_I have been proud to teach you all this past year. You have all proven your adventurous natures and your bravery, some more than others._

(Arianna grimaced, knowing she probably meant her.)

_To the wildseeds among you, I urge you to harness this courage to help you find your place in the magical community, and to the magic-born, don't experiment too much at home, no matter how much of an adventure it might seem!_

_Have a wonderful summer,_

_Professor P. Potsdam_

Despite the cringe, Arianna's smile held. Courage. Yes. She needed courage now. Everything would be fine with her parents, they just weren't used to her being home… that was all.

She skipped the messages for the Butterflies and Snakes, and next was the student profiles. She glanced through most of them, only deciding to look at her own and her roomates' profiles.

When she found hers, an angry blush coloured her cheeks.

_Ms. Arianna Farrell-Grabiner  
Horse Hall_

_Favourite subject: Blue Magic_

_"Discovering magic was the most wonderful thing that could have happened to me."_

The implications of the entire profile were horrendously embarrassing. The quote was an honest one; she was very glad she had discovered her magic… But the fact that it was paired with her official name (was it really necessary?) and her favourite subject (ironically, one of Hieronymous' classes) made it look very much like something _was_ happening between her and Hieronymous… _Okay, we kissed, but people already think we're doing a lot more than that! They don't need your help, Potsdam!_ Her thoughts resonated. She would most certainly be mentioning her fury at this in her letter to Hieronymous.

Her letter… The letter which she was loath to begin. Not because she didn't want to write to him, but because she didn't know _what_ to write to him…

She sighed, and flicked forward through the yearbook, forgetting to look at Ellen's and Virginia's profiles, and finding a collage of photos of most of the year, and the teachers…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she exclaimed, slamming the book onto her bed in rage. She noted that nobody called to see if she was okay…

She glared at the offending photo with venom… As nice a photo as it was, what the _hell_ was it doing in the damn yearbook!?

She was sideways on to the camera, a pile of mail in her hands. One of her Saturday morning rounds. She was smiling, half-way through a sentence, making her look doubly happy, and looking up at the person she was talking to; Hieronymous. As usual, he held his record book at his side, and he was listening intently… And smiling. Genuinely smiling. Looking at the expression on his face, she almost forgot her rage, until she read the flowing note at the bottom of it… _"The Happy Couple."_ In Professor Potsdam's signature handwriting…

It took all Arianna's control not to burn the book right there and then with a spell. What did Potsdam think that could possibly achieve!? Besides, Arianna remembered that morning. It was late April, the week after she'd gone to see Hieronymous in his rooms for a chat. They'd been talking about Blue magic, and Hieronymous had just made a joke. They hadn't noticed the camera.

Oh, but when they did…

Arianna could remember the heat rising furiously in her cheeks as she'd turned to see the lens, and she had stumbled back a little in shock. Hieronymous had frowned in confusion, before seeing the blasted thing himself, at which point she could only assume he had turned a death-glare on the student behind the camera, for she had seen them go pale.

"If you ever do that again, I assure you the consequences will be _severe_." He had threatened in a low growl. "20 demerits and detention next week for taking photos without getting permission. You may be assured that our permission is _not_ given for the use of that photo, are we clear?"

The student (Arianna couldn't really remember who it was) had peeked out from behind the camera to nod, before backing slowly from the classroom, breaking into a run once they were out of the door.

Hieronymous had assured her it would never be seen… So _how was it in the yearbook!?_

Filled with rage, she threw the offending book on the floor beside her bed, watching as the image melted away to form the image of a fake history article. She took a moment to compose herself, before shoving the yearbook under her pillow. With a huff, she rose from her bed and glanced at the clock, before heading downstairs to grab herself some lunch, her head buzzing with fury.

* * *

**So that's the first (long) chapter. They won't all be this long XD It just depends what happens. I have several scenes already in my head (as we all tend to when writing) so I have a good idea where this is going to head :) Reviews etc are always welcome, and keep me going x This is a Work In Progress, but I'm hoping that won't mean it gets abandoned x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you like it :D I hope I won't disappoint you XD**

**Chapters will usually take the form of a day, and its events, but obviously there will be time hops and stuff :') It's hard to explain! Here's the next chapter though! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Wednesday May 7th 2014**

Arianna stared down at the paper on her desk. Three days now she'd been trying to write a letter to Hieronymous… Her Professor, and her Husband. She had things to tell him… But it just didn't seem like she could find the words to express her rage at whoever had put that picture in the yearbook… She had her theories of course. Theories she was certain her husband would agree with.

However, her hand was aching from holding her pen above the page, "Dear Hieronymous" was as far as she had got… She put the pen down with an exasperated sigh and stood from her desk, as she heard a mild thump from the bottom of the stairs. The mail.

She hurried downstairs and picked up the small stack of envelopes, suddenly missing her Saturday morning duties. Despite the sheer bliss of a lie-in, she missed her talks with Hieronymous on those mornings, and it had become rather routine. Regardless, she shuffled through the envelopes, glancing at the names. Several for her Mom, a couple for her Dad… and one with her name on it. Her heart stopped for a moment as she recognised the handwriting, and slowly she smiled.

She practically skipped into the kitchen, where her Mom was making coffee, and placed all the envelopes, save the one marked as hers, on the table.

"Mail, Mom!" she said as she left, not waiting for a reply and instead hurrying back to her room and closing the door. She sat down, cross-legged, on her bed.

She took care not to tear the envelope as she opened it and slipped the parchment out, placing the envelope beside her and unfolding the page to read it.

_Dear Arianna,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I must admit I didn't quite know how to write a letter to you, but I imagine you were having similar trouble, so I saw it best to just begin as best I could._

Arianna chuckled. It was true, and she was certainly glad that he'd thought to do that, otherwise they may have gone the entire summer without so much as a sentence to one another.

_How fares your summer break so far? I must admit my own is currently much less of a break than could be expected, as I have been summoned to a multitude of teachers meetings, which are as dull as you can imagine. _

_I hope affairs with your parents are better than what you told me last term, I too know how it can feel to be ignored by one's family._

Arianna's eyes widened. He was a little less guarded in letters, it would seem… Not much, though. The same cool reserve he had in face-to-face encounters was certainly present. He'd never spoken about his Father before… Although Arianna had certainly assumed he would have been raised less by him than by staff, due to his background. Still, it was odd.

_Perhaps I should not speak of such disheartening things. Instead, I must ask if you are finding any time to go over your studies. I understand it is always difficult for any Wildseed student to study during the breaks, due to keeping the secret from their families, but I would be dreadfully disappointed if you were to forget any of the material learnt over the course of the year due to this unfortunate circumstance. _

_If ever you wish to go over any of the material, a short communication using the Farspeak spell may be possible, though I would not recommend it, as your magical capabilities are still unexplored, and it would put a considerable amount of strain on you._

_Regardless, I shall look forward to your reply._

_Yours,  
Hieronymous._

Arianna stared at the parchment, a smile playing across her lips. Of course he'd worry about her studies. How could she expect him not to? She might end up taking him up on the offer of a Farspeak conversation, though… She was already hazy on some of the details they'd covered in their last Red Magic lesson… Another time, though. Now, she wanted to compose a reply…

_Dear Hieronymous,_

_I am well, I hope you are the same, and you were correct… I had no idea how to begin writing; though I must discuss things with you, which I will get to later._

_My summer break has been lovely so far. It's been nice to lie in on Saturdays, though I must admit I kind of miss Treasurer duty (I know, I'm weird… I've been called that a lot). I hope all the meetings haven't bored you to death!_

_As for my parents, things are… disconcerting. Everything seemed to be fine as we drove home. They asked a few questions (most of the answers were lies…) and they seemed genuinely interested. But once we were home, it was like I was suddenly just a ghost in their home… My Mom keeps forgetting to set my place at the table, even though she cooks for three. Frankly, it's a little… depressing to watch._

_My studies, as you say, are difficult to keep up with, what with hiding what I'm studying from my parents (I told them you taught history… and Professor Potsdam English – most English teachers I've had are certainly nearly as wacky as her). I am struggling to remember some of the finer points of the last spell we learnt in Red Magic class, and I fear other things may slip over time._

_However, I shall not attempt a Farspeak spell yet, since I imagine you shall want to do that yourself after reading the information I am about to write… Besides that, I don't believe I have the skill to sustain a communication for much more than a few seconds. But back to the point…_

_I was looking through the yearbook the other day, since I had not had a chance to read it properly yet (by the way, I put an illusion charm on it, it looks like a history magazine unless I pick it up… I'm quite proud of that). I noticed a few… details… which I think warrant a talk (or more likely complaint) with Professor Potsdam…_

_Firstly, would be my student profile, which would be fine if it were not for the use of my official last name "Farrel-Grabiner"… Not to say that I have objections against the name itself (I never meant to offend…), but its use in the yearbook, I fear, will give the rest of my year certain impressions, which they already think as it is... Specifically the fact that I mentioned my favourite subject is Blue Magic, and my quote: "Discovering magic was the most wonderful thing that could have happened to me." This, although true, possibly implies that I had meant to instigate the circumstances that lead to our marriage, a fact that is most decidedly false (I was just an idiot…)._

_The profile, however, I can overlook… It does not suggest anything which my classmates have not already speculated, not that much remains for them _to_ speculate… The thing I am particularly angry at is the picture collage in the second half of the yearbook…_

_I'm sure you remember the morning that a student took a photo of us talking, and you threatened them, telling them never to do it again, and not to use the photograph… They used it. It's in the yearbook, with a caption no less. The caption is quite obviously in Professor Potsdam's handwriting and says "The happy couple"… I had to throw the book across the room to prevent myself burning it._

_This letter has ended up stupidly long… I'm really sorry. I hope I haven't left you in too much of a bad mood after telling you about the yearbook… I just thought you should know._

_Sorry again,  
Arianna._

She read the letter through, cringing at points, but deciding they were not bad enough to warrant a re-write, so she folding the paper neatly, and placed it in an envelope, copying the address for Iris academy from the top of his letter, with "Professor H. Grabiner" scrawled above it. Arianna found comparing her handwriting to her husband's was quite despressing, and resolved to send the letter as soon as possible, so she didn't have to look at the two things side-by-side for too long.

After slipping his letter under her pillow, she hurried down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm just gonna go to the post office, 'kay?" she called as she passed the living room, where her mom was sat on the couch, drinking the coffee she'd been making before, watching some old movie on the TV.

Her only reply was a "mm-hm", which Arianna found disheartening… She could feel the distance between them… She wished there were something she could do.

Silently, she slipped her shoes on, checking that she had money for stamps, and dashed out the door. A brisk walk found her at the post office within ten minutes, and she bought several first-class stamps, and sent the letter, hoping it would reach him by the end of the week.

She took the walk back to her house slower, appreciating the warmth of the air and the sun on her face.

She would spend the following three days worrying about her husband's reaction to her letter, and regretting –ever so slightly- breaking such news to him…

* * *

**So that's chapter two :) YAY LETTERS! I do plan eventually on doing a seperate fic to do with the letters exchanged over the summer break between the Grabiners, but it will be on a different timeline to this entirely... God knows when I'll write it though XD Reviews keep me going, so don't forget to let me know what you think :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really glad people like this so far :D I always worry at this stage that people won't like what I write, so it's great to have support XD  
**

**Here comes the nerve-wracking part... Grabiner is one of the most difficult characters to write... I hope he isn't OOC (or at least that the damage is minimal lol) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saturday May 10th 2014**

Arianna paced her room, waiting for a prod to her mind (which would probably be less subtle than normal) that would alert her to Hieronymous' casting of Farspeak. She had assumed that since Saturday had always been mail day, today had been most likely that he would have received her letter…

The day wore on, and yet there was no sign of a looming conversation. She did not once feel the tell-tale pressure that said "someone wants to speak to you"…

Of course, the freshmen had only practiced it a few times. As an exercise, the class had been paired up, and one half were sent to the other side of campus, and told to cast the spell to try talking to their partner once they got there. Arianna had been paired with Virginia, and it had gone rather well. They'd then been told to switch and did it again. It was a simple enough spell, and Arianna knew she'd recognise it. She also knew that it would be easier to hold a connection if it was initiated by someone with more experience… Thus, she wouldn't get worn out so quickly if Hieronymous began the conversation.

But the clock ticked down to 10:30… and she sat down and took out her diary with a sigh.

_Dear Diary,_

_It doesn't look like Hieronymous has received my letter yet, since he has not attempted a farspeak spell… I was sure he'd get it today. Oh well._

_Is it weird that… I miss him? I know, it's only been a week… but it kinda hit me all of a sudden today just how long the summer is going to be. Normal, non-magic school never had holidays this long… I don't just miss Hieronymous, I miss magic in general… It's hard to practise at home. I've practised a minor bit of teleporting, only from one end of my room to the other, and only when my parents are asleep, but it's better than nothing._

_Just feeling the tingle as the magic courses through me is enough. _

_But still, I wish I could do more…_

_As for the rest of my day_

But she stopped writing then, as a familiar, warm sensation came into her head, and her heart skipped a beat for a moment, though she couldn't discern the reason from the many that presented themselves.

The warm sensation grew stronger, and she put the lid on her pen, as she allowed the connection to form.

_Hieronymous? _She questioned, hopefully.

_Arianna._ Came his familiar voice and she smiled, despite the reason he was contacting her.

_You received my letter then?_

_Indeed I did… I received it this morning._

_You're calmer than I expected._

_I have had the day to calm myself… I did not think it wise to contact you during the day, when you might be with your parents. Maintaining the connection requires a surprising amount of concentration._

_I know. So… did you talk to Professor Potsdam about it?_

_I have not had the chance. She seems to have been avoiding me today. The old hag probably realised you would notice._

Arianna couldn't help chuckling at him calling her an "old hag".

_So… what are your thoughts?_

_The old hag has no right to put that photograph in the yearbook. _He was calm, collected… but it didn't last. _Has she not seen the damage that had already been caused by the news of our marriage becoming common knowledge!? IS SHE BLIND!? _Arianna flinched at the sudden rise in volume. _SURELY SHE HAS SEEN THE EFFECT THAT SPECULATION HAS ON US BOTH! The stupid b- _he stopped suddenly. Arianna had a feeling he was about to swear… In fact, it was quite clear.

_Hieronymous? Are you alright?_

_I… _she felt what she could only suppose was an indication of a sigh. _I am sorry… I got carried away._

_I'm rather getting used to it…_

Silence.

_Oh God I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!_

_It's quite alright. I perhaps deserved that._

_No, you've got every right to be angry, and I know the anger wasn't actually aimed at me this time._

_Your willingness to forgive me is slightly disconcerting._

_Why?_

_You cannot deny that I have… hurt you in the past. _His voice was oddly quiet, and full of regret.

_Hieronymous…_ Arianna couldn't quite think what to say, and instead thought to change the subject. _So, what happens if you can't talk to Professor Potsdam about this?_

_There is little we can do… I don't recall who took the picture, so we cannot pursue them._

_Yeah, I don't remember either…_

_So we are at an impasse. I had already come to this conclusion, however I took your letter to mean you were expecting me to contact you, so I did._

_Ah… Do you not think it was necessary?_ Arianna suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like she'd done something wrong, and it was too late to fix it. She felt a bit foolish.

_Not particularly, though it is certainly easier to talk this way. Letters are slow, even if the school is not overly far from your home. A substantial conversation cannot be sustained in note form…_

_True. You kind of have to mention everything at once and hold about five conversation at once._

_I suppose it is not dissimilar to that._

_Sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to seem like I was expecting you to contact me._

_Honestly, I had been considering it anyway._ That certainly took her by surprise.

_What?_

He was silent for a moment…

_Forgive me… that was a… private thought._ Arianna blushed. He hadn't meant to actually communicate that. He had been considering contacting her like this anyway? Why?

_Why were you considering contacting me? Still worried about my studies?_ She let the impression of a laugh form and go to him. He took a moment, gathering his thoughts.

_One reason, certainly. Speaking of, you mentioned you have forgotten some of the Red Magic I taught you?_ Arianna couldn't help feeling like he'd slightly dodged the question… But she ignored it.

_Yes… The Lightning spell, actually. I mean, it's not exactly a great requirement, but I don't want to forget anything._

_Very well, do you have the book with you?_

_In my suitcase, yeah…_

_That doesn't seem very well hidden._

_I sealed it with magic, it can't be opened without a spell._

_Ah, good._

_I'll go grab it. Funny…_ she thought, as she rolled from her bed. _Why didn't I think of studying at night, when my parents are asleep?_

_I hope it doesn't become a habit. You should not lose sleep over this. Most wildseeds manage to retain at least the most part of their lessons over the summer._

_I know…_

She remained silent as she pulled her suitcase down from the top cupboard of her wardrobe and laid it on the ground, holding her hand against it and muttering the incantation for Open.

_Give me a minute… I think the Red Magic book is at the bottom…_ She began rooting through, picking books out and placing them on the floor. _Aha! Found i- wait what…?_

_Are you alright?_

_Um… There's something at the bottom of my case, I don't remember packing anything like that…_ She pulled the rest of the books out of the case, feeling a tinge of worry through the connection. Finally, she reached for the item that covered the bottom of her case… It was white, and the material felt familiar. Arianna frowned as she pulled it out, and her eyes widened as she realised what it was. _Oh my god…_

_What is it?_

_It's… uh… my wedding dress… _She felt the blush creeping into her cheeks as she thought it.

_What? I thought Petunia let you borrow… Oh damn that woman._

_What?_

_Somehow, I think she might know about our… conversation… on that final Thursday._

She noticed the emphasis on "conversation"… Meaning the kiss… Her face, if possible, went even redder.

_Yes… the kiss as well…_

_I… I didn't… _She hadn't tried to communicate that. Her face was burning now.

_You aren't yet used to using Farspeak… It can be difficult to separate private thoughts from thing you wish to communicate._

_Oh… Well, I guess we're even?_

She felt the impression of him chuckle lighting, and smiled.

_I suppose we are. Now, would you like to go through the spell?_

After, quickly packing the dress and other books back in the bag and sealing it, Arianna sat back on her bed and opened the book.

They spent most of the evening talking about the intricacies of controlling lightning, and how it was one of the purest forms of energy. When Arianna finally slipped into sleep, she had the book clutched in her hands, and the connection faded, but not before Hieronymous could say _Sleep well._

* * *

**Okay, so they're talking through Farspeak now :D btw, I'm a fluff maniac, anyone who's read my Sherlock or Cabin Pressure fics knows that :') But I'm gonna try not to make them OOC :) Reviews, as always, are welcome x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A short chapter today... I forgot how short this one was XD Ah well, variety is the spice of life!  
**

* * *

**Sunday May 11th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up late today… Okay, so it's my own fault… I was up late talking to Hieronymous about Red Magic using Farspeak… I feel really tired, but I can't have been up that late. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I didn't get up until 12 today… I guess the spell really took it out of me. _

_Mom didn't notice._

_It feels so awkward here, like I'm not really at home. School is more like home, even if most of them hate me, or are too scared to talk to me… At least there I have friends I can talk to about magic._

_Maybe next year I'll stay at school for the smaller holidays._

_Anyway, Hieronymous really helped me with the Lightning spell, I don't think I could possibly forget it now. It's odd… he said he'd been considering contacting me through Farspeak anyway. I still don't know what he meant by that, but oh well._

_He was quite calm about the yearbook thing, but that was probably because he'd had the day to calm down about it… Professor Potsdam is avoiding him so she doesn't have to explain._

_Also, I think she snuck the wedding dress into my suitcase… I found it last night while looking for my red magic book. I can't believe she did that. I will admit it's a beautiful dress though._

_Right, I'm going to go talk to my parents now. I don't intend to be forgotten so easily!_

Arianna's efforts were doing little to help matters, but it made her feel better… And occasionally, if she'd been talking to them for long enough, they could almost have a normal conversation, as if she'd never gone to magic school, and they'd never had their memories altered. The days passed, and she received two more letters from her husband, the second asking if she'd be willing to talk through Farspeak again.

She couldn't help comparing it to a phonecall, nor could she help the flutter in her chest at the thought of hearing his voice again, a flutter which prompted a blush.

She'd said that would be nice. The letter was sent on the 22nd, and Arianna hoped it would reach him on the 24th… That was a special day.

* * *

**So we're skipping a couple of weeks, I'm not gonna be writing every single day, that's just silly XD **

**Reviews keep me going, guys xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews :) Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it xx  
**

* * *

**Saturday May 24th**

For some reason, Arianna awoke at five that morning. Perhaps it was the date, or perhaps it was muscle memory from all the Saturdays she'd done it at school… Either way, she didn't feel tired, so she got up, taking her time getting ready. She took a long shower, and sat down to read up on Blue Magic while her hair dried in the warming summer air, the sun streaming through her open window.

It was 8 when she heard her parents stir. She closed her book and tucked it back into the suitcase, before sealing it and putting it away.

As she heard her parents trudge down the stairs, she went to the mirror and brushed her now dry hair, smiling serenely. Things had been going rather well with her parents lately, and she hoped today would be no exception.

She walked calmly down the stairs, worry niggling slightly in her mind. But she ignored it, favouring optimism for this day.

And as she walked into the kitchen, she smiled. The smell of pancakes wafted from the stove, and her Mother turned to her and grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Arianna!" She cried, before Arianna was swept into a hug by her Dad.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a grin, putting her down. "17, eh? You're growing too fast! Slow down a bit." He winked, pulling her in for another hug. _Oh if only you knew…_ Arianna thought.

If her parents knew about her marriage… about all of it… would it make things easier? Possibly… She could have spoken to them when the marriage happened, talked to them when the news got out and her friends had shunned her. She wouldn't have been alone.

But then, she hadn't been alone. She'd had Hieronymous. Granted, it wasn't the same kind of company or conversation, but she had been glad of it. Virginia had been teasing her since the beginning of the year because, for some unknown reason, Arianna enjoyed Hieronymous' company. His conversation was interesting, and despite what most people thought, he did _have_ a sense of humour, even if it was rather dry. He was kinder than he let on, and it seemed that now he was finally opening up to her. Perhaps they weren't a proper married couple, but they were friends.

After eating the pancakes, her parents presented her with a small pile of gifts. Their family wasn't well off, but they had enough to spoil their daughter occasionally, and Arianna was grateful for everything they gave her.

As she opened the presents, she found a new ipod (which she immediately filled with music; not useful at school, but certainly during the holidays), a couple of books that she'd had her eye on during spring break, a new diary and set of pens (useful for her sophomore year), a silver necklace with a blue jewel hanging from it, and a crocheted (very cute) red dragon. She'd always been interested in dragons, even before learning they were in fact real… Creatures of the Otherworld, dangerous and wild, but fascinating. She smiled, and her parents asked her to name him.

Despite herself, she ended up naming him Hieronymous.

To celebrate, they went out for a meal. A simple place, which reminded her very much of the Glen, the small magical restaurant hidden near the mall. She'd been there twice (that she could remember)…

The first was with her husband (though he wasn't her husband at the time…). It was after the candle sale. Hieronymous had become absorbed in his book (which she had since learned was a habit of his – a slightly endearing one) and neither of them had known what time they were supposed to finish at the stall. When the mall began to close, he had finally looked up from his book, realised how late it was, and said they should return to campus. However, Arianna had nearly fainted (which would have been painful, since she'd have landed on the candles). Thankfully, he caught her and so as to prevent her from fainting again, he took her to the Glen and bought her a drink. It had been the kindest thing he'd done before their accidental marriage.

The second time was on the day of said marriage… Professor Potsdam had insisted on treating the whole affair as if it were a happy, normal wedding, and had taken her and Minnie (their witness, and eventually the culprit of spreading the news, be it by accident or not) to 'celebrate' at the Glen, with a meal. It hadn't felt like much of a celebration at the time.

_This_ was a celebration.

They laughed and joked, and despite the air of uncertainty, Arianna enjoyed herself. If she didn't know better, she'd have said they were acting like they used to. But that wasn't quite true. It was a truth she wanted to avoid.

That evening, they plugged her new ipod into the stereo and danced stupidly to some of her favourite songs. It reminded her of how they used to celebrate New Year's, dancing to an album she'd received for Christmas. They'd offer her wine, but she would refuse. She had tried it once and Hieronymous was right; she didn't like wine in the slightest.

It was a wonderful day, full of smiles and love, more so than she'd shared with them the entire summer so far. And she was happy of course.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of unease. The feeling that this was like "the last supper", not that she was Christian, but they'd been taught the basics… and this all felt like a final goodbye, even thought there was no reason for it.

Ah well, perhaps she'd mention it to Hieronymous if he contacted her later.

It was 10 o'clock when her parents decided they would head to bed.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. Thank you for a brilliant day!" she said, hugging them both tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Happy Birthday." Her Mom said, smiling lovingly at her.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Her Dad said, ruffling her hair lightly. She smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"We love you too." Her Mom replied, kissing her head. "Goodnight." And they both disappeared into their room. Arianna smiled, brushed her teeth and went to sit on her bed, pulling out her diary and pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was wonderful. I'm seventeen now, but I don't feel any older… maybe because I was forced to grow up a little bit too quickly during school. Oh well._

_My parents got me some great gifts! I got a new iPod (That'll have to stay home at the beginning of the school year), some books, a new diary (don't worry, it's for when you run out) and some new pens. They also gave me a beautiful necklace. It has this blue gem encrusted in a silver heart. It's so beautiful. I decided to put it on, I'll have to remember to take it off before I go to sleep tonight. The last present was this adorable red dragon plushie. I named him Hieronymous, because I think my husband could easily be described as a dragon… Terrifying, but amazing. Okay, enough with that train of thought…_

_Although I do wonder if he'll contact me tonight. He asked if it would be okay in his last letter. I hope my reply reached him today. If not, I guess I'll just have to wait._

_Is it odd that I miss him? I miss talking to him on Saturday morning when I collected the mail… I miss his harsh sense of humour. I miss his love of oddly titled books. I miss him. I know there is no guarantee or promise between us. He kissed me because I asked him to, so perhaps it's foolish of me to hope that it might mean something for us… He is my teacher, I know. But he's also my husband, and I can't help but think that that is no bad thing._

She could feel herself beginning to babble, so she ended the entry there, closing the book and putting away her pen. As she slid the book under her pillow, she saw the fake history magazine.

Arianna had not looked at the yearbook since seeing the picture, which still made her fume. Hieronymous had still been unable to talk to Professor Potsdam about the problem, and in his last letter he had seemed irritated by that, not that Potsdam didn't irritate him in the first place.

Pulling the book out, she watched the fake cover melt away. However, instead of leafing through the pages, she skipped straight to the final page, where a space had been indicated for friends to sign. Professor Potsdam, Ellen, Virginia and Minnie had all signed, Potsdam's being her usual trick of pushing her and Hieronymous together: "_Best of luck to you both in the future!" _but Arianna appreciated the sentiment. Ellen thanked her for _"being a great roommate"_, Minnie thanked her for looking out for her, and Virginia had said _"You're awesome, but weird! Have a good summer, loser!" _and Arianna didn't know quite what to make of that. She was probably referring to her crush on Hieronymous. Said Professor had also signed it, and Arianna hadn't been able to hide the blush as she'd read it: _"I look forward to seeing you again in the fall. – Hieronymous."_ It felt more personal than any of the others for some reason she couldn't quite pinpoint, so she hadn't shown anyone, just hugging the book tightly to her, however silly the thought was.

He'd even given her a genuine smile after signing, and she'd smiled back, not blushing simply because she hadn't read it yet. Virginia had teased her before saying goodbye, but it had all been in good fun. Her roommates were at least understanding of the fact that she did actually rather like her husband… Not that anyone else had been told the circumstances of their marriage.

She traced his signature absent-mindedly, before glancing at the clock. 10:30… she should go to sleep. So she put the thin book back in its place under her pillow, and snuggled down into the covers with a yawn, closing her eyes. She was not one to fall asleep instantly, since she suffered from mild insomnia, and it usually took her around two hours to fall asleep.

However, she stopped trying when she felt a familiar presence in her mind. Her eyes opened, and she opened the communication, without moving.

_Hieronymous?_

_Hello, Arianna. I trust I haven't woken you._

_No, I was about to go to sleep._

_Ah, forgive me, perhaps we should talk another time?_ He was calm, as though he had expected such a situation.

_No, no! _She thought, a little panicked. She wanted to talk to him. She calmed herself before continuing. _It takes me ages to fall asleep… It's fine._

_Very well. How are your magic studies going?_

_Much better. I get a chance, sometimes, to read some of one of my books at night, or if I wake up extra early._

_I do hope you aren't forsaking sleep entirely._

_No, not at all!_

_Very well, I shall believe you._ She sent a wave of indignation to him, and she heard him chuckle lightly.

_I'm afraid I must ask…_ he began, and she tensed slightly. _How fare affairs concerning your parents?_ His wording was convolutedly formal, but the concern was apparent.

_It's been… difficult._ She decided that was the only word she could think of. _There are a lot of instances where they seem to simply forget that I'm here… But today was great._

_Today?_

_Oh!_ Of course, he didn't know. Why would he? Teachers weren't meant to know everything about their pupils… Then again, teachers also weren't meant to be _married_ to their pupils… _Today was - _she glanced at the clock – _is my birthday._

_Then happy birthday. _He seemed a little confused.

_Are you alright?_

_I am simply wondering why you did not mention it in your previous letter._

_Uh… I don't really know._

_Very well. You had a pleasant day then?_

_Yes… It was… It was like it was before I went to Iris. Like nothing had changed._

_Well that is good to hear. _But there was a hint of concern in his thoughts, and Arianna frowned.

_Is something wrong?_

_No, nothing at all. I should let you sleep. Goodnight, Arianna._

_Oh, okay. Goodnight. _And the connection was severed. Arianna was left feeling a little confused.

* * *

**Okay, ominous much? XD **

**I'm at least ten chapters ahead of my uploads now XD I write this more than I do my NaNoWriMo (which is bad XD) so you're gonna get frequent updates for a while at least ;)**

**Reviews make my heart sing! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter then, hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Sunday May 25th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep. It's six o'clock now, and I haven't slept all night. I don't want to blame him, but I think it's how Hieronymous sort of confused me yesterday._

_We spoke through Farspeak again… but it was a really short conversation, and he left kind of abruptly and I'm worried… He seemed worried, so should I be worried? I don't know! Ugh, my mind is reeling and I'm tired and confused…_

_I have no hope of sleeping now… I guess I should study or something._

So she rolled out of bed and went over to her suitcase, pulling out a book on Black Magic. She was keen to study Black Magic, mainly for its many uses when combined with Blue. But no matter how many times she tried to read the chapter… Nothing went in. She was tired and on-edge, and it was similar to the feeling one got when reading a book for English class; knowing you need to read it, and for that very reason you simply can't, even if normally you would enjoy the book very much, but because you need to, you just can't find the motivation.

Arianna gave up as she heard her parents stir in the next room, putting the book back in its place, carefully, and re-sealing the case. She sighed as she brushed her hair vaguely and went to head downstairs. As she reached the top, she smiled, hearing her parents talking happily, as a waft of toast and butter came up the stairs.

But when she began her descent, they went silent. Arianna didn't take much notice of it, and swung herself around the banister at the bottom of the stairs, almost skipping towards the kitchen.

"Morning Mo-" but before she could finish her sentence she stopped in her tracks as she found herself face-to-face with a gun. The gun her father kept in the dresser for intruders… And her heart stopped as a horrid realisation hit her like a sack of bricks to her gut.

They had forgotten her.

"Who the hell are you!? What are you doing in my house!?" he cried, angrily. Arianna's eyes flickered to her Mother, who looked terrified… But there wasn't a hint of recognition in her eyes. Tears threatened to pour down Arianna's face, but she held them in as she backed away from her Father, quietly beginning an incantation under her breath as he advanced on her, finger hovering ominously on the trigger.

As the connection opened, the warm familiarity of Hieronymous' voice entered her mind. _Arianna?_ But it did little to comfort her. She was backed up against the front door now…

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Her father screamed.

_HELP!_ She thought frantically. But the connection broke as the gun was pushed against her throat. She couldn't concentrate on the connection in order to keep it open, nor did she have the energy to uphold it…

"I- I… I live here!" she knew it was a ridiculous thought that perhaps she could make him remember, but she had to do something, lest her pitiful life end at the hands of her own father… But he was having none of it.

"BULLSHIT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"I'm your daughter! Please…" she whimpered. The plea didn't reach him though… He tightened his grip on the gun, and twitched his finger. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bang and the inevitable end.

But instead, the gun swung away from her as she felt magic permeate the air. Opening her eyes, her heart leapt suddenly as she saw Hieronymous appear behind her father. He pulled the trigger.

"NO!" she cried, as the gun erupted, and in her mind she already saw her husband dead on the floor, blood pouring from his chest… But the bullet sailed through thin air as Hieronymous disappeared, reappearing in front of her, at which point, he swiftly teleported the gun into his own hand and unloaded it.

"Do not hurt her." He said in what Arianna could only perceive as a growl, protective and angry, like a Lioness whose cubs were in peril.

"What the hell…?" Her father's eyes were wide as he stared at the professor, clad in robes and his wizard's hat. Suddenly, Hieronymous turned to Arianna, her own eyes wider than her fathers.

"I am sorry, Arianna." And he chanted a familiar spell. Teleport other.

When she found her feet, she looked around her, panic gripping her tight as she realised she was no longer backed up against the front door of her house, and Hieronymous was nowhere to be seen. Her throat was dry and she felt sick. And then, her legs gave way, and she was on the floor.

But the room was familiar… It was Hieronymous' room. She was back at Iris Academy. Her breathing slowed as she tried to grasp what had just happened to her. But her mind turned up a blank; she couldn't think, she couldn't breath… Everything had been so perfect, and now it was crumbling around her.

Her train of thought was broken when a pair of feet appeared before her. She looked up to see Hieronymous, who promptly noticed her on the ground.

"Arianna, are you alright?" he asked, offering his hand to her. And suddenly it was all too much. Tears erupted from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't see Hieronymous kneel down beside her, unsure of what to do. But he didn't have to wait long, because a knock sounded at the door. He left her side to answer.

"Ah, Hieronymous… You managed to find her. How is the little lambkin doing?" it was Professor Potsdam.

"I'm unsure. She began blubbering." He said awkwardly, stepping aside to let the headmistress in. She walked calmly to Arianna and laid her hand on her shoulder. Arianna looked up at her, face drenched with tears.

"Come now, dear… Don't cry. I know it's upsetting, but you'll be alright. We'll look after you. Won't we, Hieronymous?" she said, looking at the man in question.

"Right…"

Professor Potsdam helped the snivelling Arianna up from the floor, a steadying arm wrapped around her student's shoulders.

"Let's get you to your room, hm?" Arianna did not protest, going with the Professor as she guided her through the hallways to Horse Hall. Her husband followed - a solemn, slightly awkward shadow - a metre or so behind them.

When they reached the room, Professor Potsdam pushed the door open and led Arianna to sit on her bed. By this time, she had cried herself out, and the usually cheery, but now slightly subdued, fairy-godmother of Iris handed her a pink, flowery handkerchief to wipe her tear-stained face and blow her nose.

"I'm terribly sorry, chicky… This doesn't normally happen."

"Wh-why don't they re-remember me?" Arianna sniffled.

"Well, you know, of course, about the memory alterations that are required to keep the magical world concealed from those who are not magical." Arianna nodded. "Unfortunately, in some rare cases, this can lead to a family forgetting the witch or wizard in question. It's very rare, and it simply happens because some people respond differently to magic than others." The Professor explained. "Hieronymous notified me last night that something might be amiss…"

"L-last night?"

"Yes." It was Hieronymous who now spoke, "You mentioned, during our short conversation, that your parents had been acting as they used to before you came to Iris academy."

"Y-yeah?"

"This is usually a sign… A small mercy the magic gives to the one it tries to protect, in a sense. It allows you one last day with them, before taking over their minds entirely." He explained, in a softer form of his normal lecturing voice.

"But… how can a spell…?"

"Magic is an energy, dear." Professor Potsdam explained. "It can be guided, controlled... How to explain...?" she paused. "Magic cannot control itself, so we control it, but that is not to say we can always control how it affects our targets. There is no evil magic; nor is there good magic. Like I told you, it is only how people use it that makes it good or evil. We don't quite know why, but when a wildseed's family is about to forget them, the magic disappears for a day to allow them one last chance…"

"So… So my parents will never remember me?"

"I'm afraid not. It has had the same effect as if we had wiped their memories by choice. They cannot remember you, because to them you never existed."

And a fresh tirade of sobs wracked Arianna's body then, as her head fell into her hands. Everything had been perfect… Why had it changed? Her parents were no longer her parents… She was an orphan.

Then, the door to the dorm room opened. Hieronymous stood aside to allow the entrant access to the room. It was Ellen, one of Arianna's closest friends.

"What- Arianna?" the other wildseed seemed confused, taking in the scene of Arianna crying, the Professors seeming like they just explained something very important to her... She quickly put the pieces together, and a wave of understanding washed over her. "Oh no… Arianna, I'm so sorry." She said. The girl in question looked up at her friend. She looked quite pitiful in that moment, sat in her pale gray pyjamas, curled up defensively with tears streaming down her face. Ellen didn't quite know what to do with herself, so she placed the book she'd been carrying on her bed, before sitting beside her sniffling friend and wrapping her arms around her shaking frame.

"They-they forgot me…" the girl explained, her voice shaking and weak. Ellen patted her hair awkwardly.

"I know… It's hard, I know." Ellen may have chosen for her family to forget her, but it had barely taken away from the pain. She had found herself with no family, and now Arianna was going through the same, through no fault or choice of her own.

At that moment, Professor Potsdam stood up straight again and smiled gently.

"I'll make arrangements to bring your things to the academy as soon as possible, chickadee." She said brightly, which caused Arianna even more pain. But if the headmistress noticed, she made no show of it, as she turned to leave. She paused before the door, looking back at the two girls. "Miss Middleton, I trust you can look after your friend?" Ellen nodded mutely, and the Professor's smile widened. "Wonderful!" and she was gone.

Ellen looked up at Professor Grabiner, who frowned, before he too left, completely silent. She turned her full attention back to Arianna, trying her best to soothe her ailing friend.

Meanwhile, Hieronymous Grabiner stalked down the hall after a certain Petunia Potsdam.

"Petunia!" he cried, defiantly. If he was going to get no other chance to talk with her, he was going to say his piece.

The elder witch spun to look at him as if she were a member of the Ballet Russes, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes, Hieronymous? Don't worry, Miss Middleton will take good care of Arianna, if you're worried." And she was about to turn away again…

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. I'm no fool. You've been avoiding me all summer."

"Whatever's made you think that?" she asked, a fake, serene smile on her face.

"That doesn't matter. I want to know what you thought you were doing concerning the Freshman yearbook!" he cried, exasperated.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb! Her profile? The picture that I expressly forbid the use of?"

"Why her profile? What's wrong with that?" she asked, not seeming to be actually confused in the slightest.

"Have you read it? The implications are…" he turned away, fighting a blush. Hieronymous Grabiner did _not_ blush. "And that damned picture! _'The Happy Couple'_!? Have you lost your senses, woman!?"

"Oh, that picture. Why? It's such a lovely picture."

"Were you absent in the final weeks of term? Did you fail to see what the entire school was doing? Bullying her? They think she's…" he took a shaky breath, attempting to steady himself.

"They think she's what?" Potsdam prompted, cheery as ever, without a hint of remorse.

"They think she's seducing me to improve her grades!" he cried, unable to control the flush that entered his cheeks. Whether it was from anger, or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. Professor Potsdam laughed lightly, and his hands curled into fists.

"Oh, Hieronymous! We don't even have grades!" she said, as though he was a school-boy himself.

"Apparently, that doesn't seem to stop them!"

"Oh come now, no sense worrying about it. What's done is done."

"You're not even sorry." He said. It was not a question.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm sorry." She was insincere. "Honestly, Hieronymous… I see the way you two act around one another. You do make a wonderful couple. Just give it a chance."

"NO!" he yelled, defiantly. "I will NOT see her school life suffer simply on one of your WHIMS!" he raged, before turning on his heel and storming away. As he left, he failed to see the face of the headmistress, which was at last serious.

"Oh dear…" she muttered to herself. "I fear I may have made things worse."

* * *

**I feel really mean...**

**By the way, if anyone is interested, I currently have another Magical Diary Fanfic ongoing over on AO3... It's rated explicit for later chapters, so I haven't put it up here (although at this rate, I might just put it up without the scenes that will make it explicit, it's turning out much more about character development than I thought XD)**

**It's called "Always Read The Fine Print". My username is MysticPuma over there as well so it shouldn't be too hard to find if you wanted to check it out x**

**Don't forget to review guys :) Love you all x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I've added a new chapter to my fic over on AO3 as well guys if any of you are reading it :) x  
**

* * *

Arianna spent most of the following week curled up in bed. It was all Ellen could do to force her friend to eat and drink… and even then she only managed water and perhaps a slice of toast. The only thing Arianna would voluntarily do, would be to write in her diary…

**Monday May 26th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is over._

_My parents forgot me._

_Hieronymous brought me back to Iris…_

_I don't want to be here._

_I miss my parents._

_I'll never see them again._

_Why did this happen?_

_It's not fair…_

**Tuesday May 27th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_My stuff came today… Ellen had to get Professor Potsdam to help her with a charm to make my wardrobe bigger on the inside to get it all in. It's basically a room in there. I don't have anywhere else to put it._

_I haven't seen Hieronymous since he saved me… Dad was going to shoot me. He thought I was an intruder._

_I don't want to leave my bed. Maybe if I stay here, I'll wake up, and it'll all have been a bad dream._

_I'm not that hopeful._

**Wednesday May 28th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ellen is forcing me to eat. I don't want to. I feel sick to my stomach. Even water makes me want to vomit._

_I wish she'd leave me alone._

**Thursday May 29th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hieronymous hasn't come to see me. He hasn't even asked if I'm alright._

_I don't think he cares…_

_I always was a bother._

**Friday May 30th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ellen's been so understanding… She knows what I'm going through. She understands. She still insists I do something. Something to take my mind off the pain._

_I don't want to move. I don't want to make this horror real… It's not real. It can't be real._

**Saturday May 31st 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's real._

_It's horribly real._

_I've been sat here for a week almost… Just staring at the wall. This is wrong. I can't just do nothing all day._

_Ellen is right. I should do something._

_I'm going to go and talk to Hieronymous… Even if he doesn't want to see me. I need to get out of this room._

With a sigh, Arianna closed the small book, and slid it under her pillow. Ellen looked over from her desk at her, as she did each time she heard the book close. Arianna gave her a small smile, and Ellen looked taken-aback. Arianna hadn't smiled since her return to Iris Academy.

Slowly, Arianna got out of bed. She felt stiff, and like the air was made of thick syrup. She began the ancient ritual of getting dressed… Ancient, because it felt like years since she'd done it. She had not changed out of her grey pyjamas since going to bed after the best day of her life. She'd had no idea she'd experience the worst day of her life just hours later.

"Arianna?" Ellen said, her voice full of hope, watching Arianna pull on a pair of worn jeans and a simple, white t-shirt with three blue flowers printed on it.

"I'm going for a walk." Arianna said, her voice raw from not being used for a week. "I think it's time I got out of bed…" she muttered, and Ellen smiled.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me."

Arianna nodded, attempting a small smile of gratitude. It seemed to satisfy Ellen, who went back to her book.

The halls were cooler than their stuffy dorm room, and Arianna took a deep, cleansing breath. Of course, she'd been out of her room before now… To go to the toilet or have a shower. But she'd never appreciated it like she did now.

_What's the point in dwelling on it and being miserable? None._

She found her way to Hieronymous' rooms very easily, as it was a route engraved into her brain.

But doubt clouded her mind. If he'd wanted to see her, wouldn't he have come to see if she was okay? Wouldn't he have at least asked Ellen how she was doing? But he hadn't done any of that… He hadn't comforted her. He'd given no kind words of advice; not that she'd expected any of those from him, but still… She worried.

Finally, after what felt like years contemplating it, she knocked tentatively on the door.

When it opened, there he stood, hat and all, and she smiled a little. But he was frowning. Not his usual, slightly grumpy frown… A proper frown. Her smile faded.

"Um… H-hello, sir." She stuttered, feeling like calling him by name now would just make him angry.

"What do you want?" he said harshly, and she flinched.

"I… Uh…" she felt tears welling in her eyes. He was shunning her… She held them back. "N-nothing sir… I'm sorry." And she hurried away with her head down, trying to contain the tears that had sprung unbidden to her eyes… Why was she crying? It had been obvious from the start. He wanted nothing to do with her… So she went to the only other person she could. Professor Potsdam.

The Headmistress was sat at her desk, filling in paperwork with a bright smile on her face. When she heard a reserved knock on her door, she looked up.

"Arianna, dear! You must be feeling a lot better to be out of your room! Ellen told me you wouldn't leave your bed." Then the cheery Professor saw the tears glistening in her student's eyes. "Would you like to talk, sweetie? Come and sit down." She indicated the chair across from her. Arianna silently made her way to the chair, and sat. She had her hands clasped in her lap, and her head was down. "What is it?"

"I… I'm feeling better about my parents… I mean… I miss them…" she murmured. "But there's no point dwelling on it, right? It won't change anything."

Professor Potsdam frowned. "Yes, my little sapling… That's right. So, what's the matter?"

A silence stretched between them.

"Does Professor Grabiner hate me?" she finally whispered, and if Petunia Potsdam's full attention hadn't been on the girl, she wouldn't have heard the sentence. As it was, she leaned back in her chair with a light "Hm…"

"Whatever makes you say that dear? I know he comes across as disliking people. But you and I both know it's not what he really thinks. He just _looks_ grumpy."

"But he didn't just _look grumpy_… He…" but she couldn't finish the sentence, as a wave of coughs took her over, and the tears spilled down her cheeks. Professor Potsdam handed her a handkerchief, and she dabbed at her eyes, before violently blowing her nose. She took a few deep, steadying breaths, before placing the handkerchief on the desk before her.

"Better, dear?" Professor Potsdam asked, gently. Arianna nodded. "Never a good idea to hold back one's tears, you know. Always let them out." Another nod. "Okay. So he was colder than his usual frigid self?"

"Yes… H-have I done something wrong? Did I upset him?"

"I very much doubt that, dear… Hieronymous is prone to these strange little moments. I'm afraid there is little I can say to you to help…" Although that wasn't a complete lie, she saw no point in telling Arianna something that was _unlikely_ to help her either. "This is something you will simply have to work out on your own. But if you feel you need to talk about anything, I shall be more than willing to listen."

"O-okay… Thank you Professor." Arianna said, and she left.

For a while, she wandered the halls with little purpose. When she finally returned to her room, Ellen was coming out of the door.

"Arianna!" she cried, a little startled. "How are you feeling?"

"Um… okay?" Arianna answered, not sure herself. But Ellen smiled kindly.

"It's time for dinner. Will you come with me today?" she looked hopeful, but not expectant. She was perfectly ready to accept no; there was little point in pushing Arianna too far.

"I'd like that…" and Ellen's smile brightened further, with a hint of surprise. They walked towards the dining hall in companionable silence, until Ellen decided to make light conversation. "Um… the dragon toy on your bed… Was that-?" she didn't finish the question, suddenly regretting the line of questioning. But Arianna smiled sadly.

"It was a birthday gift, from my parents. I used to love Dragons as a kid."

"It's old then?"

"Oh no, they got me it last week… Before-" Arianna trailed off, her breath shaking for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no! It's alright." Arianna insisted. "I'm kind of… coming to terms with it, you know? I'm still sad, but it's alright."

"I know how you feel." Ellen said, and for once it wasn't an empty statement, like such statements ordinarily were. "Did they make you name it? Mama always used to make me name my toys."

"Yeah…" another wave of sadness assaulted her as she remembered what she'd called the little red dragon.

"What did you call it?"

A blush rose to her cheeks, and tears pricked at her eyes. "H-Hieronymous…" she muttered, embarrassed. Ellen didn't react at first.

"I suppose it kind of suits, doesn't it?" she finally said, and Arianna could hear the laugh behind her voice. Arianna did not laugh.

"Yeah…"

It was strange to sit in the dining hall when most of the student body was away. At most, about ten people were in the vast room at one time, and Arianna turned pale when she saw a familiar figure sat at one table in the corner, hunched over a book, with a forgotten plate of watery Spaghetti Bolognese beside it…

She picked at her food. The mince was tasteless, and the pasta was bland. She only managed about two fork-fulls, before she thought she'd throw up. Ellen seemed quite happy to eat it, as did the rest of the room… Except one other.

Hieronymous Grabiner's food was still untouched, and clearly cold. Arianna couldn't tell what book he had open in front of him, but he was clearly engrossed in it (as usual).

She didn't quite know what possessed her to go over to him. In the back of her mind, she knew he hated to be disturbed while reading, and he'd already made it clear he didn't want to see her. But she went anyway…

She felt like a medieval warrior, sent to face the dragon of the mountain, with nought but a sword. Her chances were slim, but she went anyway, lured by the promise of glory…

For a moment, she stood there… He hadn't noticed her, too engrossed in his book. Ellen watched from the other side of the room, biting her lip. It was clear something was wrong. Thankfully, the rest of the room was too busy eating to pay them any attention.

Finally, she spoke. "Professor?" her voice was steadier than she'd expected, a false strength derived from nerves; the kind an actress relies upon.

He looked up. For a moment, she felt her confidence, however false it was, drain away as their eyes locked. His were fierce, clearly irritated about being disturbed.

"What?" he growled, and she nearly lost her nerve again, as the tears threatened to return. But she stood her ground, albeit tentatively.

"Why- um… Have I done something to upset you, sir? Whatever it is, I'm very sorry." It came out a bit too fast for most people to pick up, but Hieronymous Grabiner was not most people, and his frown deepened as he considered her question. "It's just… You seem to not want to talk to me." She could feel the formality in her voice… A formality that she'd thought they'd abandoned in private conversation. But apparently not.

He closed his eyes, huffing out a breath through his nose. In one slow, fluid movement, he placed a bookmark in his book, closed it and stood, shifting the book to rest under his arm.

"Perhaps we should talk in private." He said sternly. It was not a request… It was an order. Arianna gulped and nodded minutely. He turned and stalked out of the room. As she followed, Arianna spared a glance back at Ellen, who looked worried.

* * *

**Yay tension XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know this is earlier than normal, but I'm starting to hit a difficult bit to write, so I'm hoping uploading will help me push through the block XD So thank my writer's block for a quicker update :P  
**

* * *

Arianna followed the Professor in silence, her head bowed, and tears once again threatening to burst from her eyes. When they began to fall, she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand. But they kept coming, the torrential force of them unrelenting.

Finally, the Professor went through a door, and she followed, only then finally looking up.

She immediately recognised the accounting room. It had become a sort of sanctuary in her eyes… But now, the room felt cold and horrid… The same way it had felt the day she'd found him lying on the floor, unconscious. Except this time it was not magic that caused the cold, or the sick feeling in her stomach.

It was the look on his face.

She felt the sudden urge to run from the room as he turned to face her, a rage burning in his eyes that she had only seen once before…

That was a memory she'd prefer to leave alone.

But it battered against her brain, until finally she was forced to recall it… The fear she'd felt when she'd been held against the wall of a classroom purely by his will. The choking sensation returned, and she couldn't speak. But again, no magic was in use… It was her own fear that drove her to this end. Why was she afraid? He had made it clear that he had never intended to harm her.

Perhaps she wasn't afraid of being hurt.

She had no more time to think on it though, as he finally spoke.

"I thought we had come to an agreement." He said fiercely, and she frowned in confusion. _What agreement? _

"Professor, what do you-"

"_That_ agreement."

"W-what?" she was shaking. She tried to stop, to calm herself… But her body would not obey. She was wracked by silent sobs, as the tears kept falling. She knew she looked a wreck… A terrified-for-no-apparent-reason, sobbing wreck… But they would not stop.

"Our involvement must stop." He clarified. "That is the agreement we came to."

"W-when?" It felt as though he had her heart in a vice grip… She thought she would vomit.

"When you came to see me, and then left. I think I made my position clear." He said. His voice was defiant and angry. She was leant against the closed door now, because she didn't think she could stand alone. Her emotions were a wreck anyway, and here another thing was being torn from beneath her feet… Now all she stood on were jagged rocks.

"Then… You do hate me." She said, her voice unbelievably even, despite the tears and the shaking. Or did it just feel like she was shaking? She couldn't tell anymore.

He frowned. She flinched.

"I never said I hated you." He said.

"Th-then what do you mean!?" she cried, angry and upset. She had already lost her parents… And now she was losing him. She had believed they were getting along well. _You were clearly wrong._ She snarled at herself.

"You obviously wanted to be alone. And I believe pursuing anything between us is unwise; friendship or otherwise." He said firmly. And her world collapsed. The tears kept flowing, but her heart seemed to stop. Anger flooded her mind, and she pushed herself away from the door.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME LETTERS!? WHAT WAS THE POINT!?" she yelled. "WHY BOTHER WHEN YOU HAD NO INTENTION OF EVEN BEING FRIENDS!?" Her tears were burning down her face, but she ignored them, too angry to care.

He was the one to step backwards now, his frown fading to a look of surprise. He remained silent.

"I THOUGHT WE'D HAD THIS DAMN CONVERSATION!"

"Arianna-"

"WHAT WAS THE POINT!?" she collapsed to the ground as her emotions crashed on top of her like a land-slide, tears falling to the floor as she cried.

It seemed like a million years passed before he said anything.

"It would seem I have misunderstood something." He said calmly. But if she had looked up, she would have seen him frowning in concern. When she did look up, his face was blank, his mouth pressed into a hard line as he looked at her. "You were distraught about your parents. I did not think that my companionship would help you. I recalled your anger at the yearbook, and how your classmates treated you towards the end of term. I believed it was in your best interest to return to how things were before we became friends. When our marriage was merely to save your life, and we had no intention of becoming friends… or anything more. I still believe that is best for you."

She muttered something, but he did not hear it. "What?" he asked.

"What's best for me?" she sniffled.

"Yes."

She stood and looked him in the eye.

"What would have been best for me would have been to have never stepped over that circle in the first place… To never become a burden, or cause you trouble… What would have been best for me would have been to have said 'no' when I was given the choice." Her voice was shaking. "If I'd said no… I'd have my parents… But I didn't. I'm not going to regret that decision." She said defiantly. "But don't tell me that it's in my best interests for you to ignore me… To make me feel alone. You thought I wanted to be alone?"

He nodded.

"No. All I wanted was for you to knock on the door… to tell me it was okay, even though it wasn't. I wanted to know Ellen wasn't my only friend in all this… I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be _with you_. But when I went to see you, you acted as though I shouldn't have even known where your rooms were, as if you'd forgotten me too… I don't want to be forgotten again… I can't…" she trailed off, unable to keep speaking, because the tears drowned her words. She had squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to keep them from falling. But she failed.

She heard him let out a shaky breath.

"I- I am sorry. I had no idea." He said quietly. "I thought that you- Gah, I've been a fool. You were right before. It would seem I know nothing of the world. I certainly do not know how to comfort a crying girl. So I thought it best to keep my distance. Perhaps that was wrong of me. It did not occur to me that it would seem I had forgotten you. I only thought of your education; that it might be disturbed by your classmates' opinion of you, if they thought you were…" he trailed off, knowing she would understand his meaning. "I never considered your feelings. I have little experience of having a wife, or more importantly… a friend. I only know how to act for a student…"

She took a few breaths. "Then… I'll go. I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have." She stood, her arms wrapped around herself, and she turned to leave, reaching for the door.

But before she could pull it open, she was pulled backwards, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an awkward hug. Her eyes widened.

"P-Professor?"

"Why did you stop calling me by name?" he spoke into her hair.

"I- I thought you were angry with me…"

"Foolish girl."

"Hi-Hieronymous." He let go, and she whirled to face him, wide-eyed.

"It seems we have repeated a conversation…" he did not look at her. "Perhaps I should listen to you, this time." He admitted. "I don't often admit to being wrong." He babbled quickly. "Think yourself privileged." He coughed. Arianna took a steadying breath before she spoke, her voice smooth again.

"Hieronymous." He looked at her then. "Did you not think that perhaps the damage to my social life was already done? People already think the worst of me. They are either afraid of me, or else they believe I have done things I haven't. I fear little will change that. It's certainly too late to think that having no contact with you would help matters… It just makes me more alone." She explained. "I was scared today."

He flinched.

"I wasn't scared of you." She clarified. "I- I was scared of _losing_ you… I haven't got many friends left in this world… Now my parents have forgotten me, the friends I had before have as well. Perhaps you find it hard to believe, but I enjoy your company. I always did. If I had to make my choice again, knowing that this would all happen again no matter what I did… I'd still say yes. Because, even though I have lost a great deal, I have gained other things. Also, I strongly believe that experiences make a person. If I had not had the experiences I have had, then I would not be the person I am today. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done, but I wouldn't change them, because they made me who I am… As does my relationship with you."

"I don't find your company wholly unpleasant." He replied, refusing to look her in the eye. She smiled, wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"That's a great compliment coming from you. But… Hieronymous?" she knew this was a bad idea. _Hey… It's all or nothing. No regrets._ She told herself firmly. He met her eye. "What I said to my roomates… In the exam?"

"I recall it…" was he blushing? She looked away.

"I… Well I wasn't totally honest with them. And what I said to you when I came to see you..."

"I-I know." He stuttered, and Arianna looked up, blushing furiously. He refused to look at her. "It's one of my reasons for... staying away." He said, quietly. He seemed nervous.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he released it. "I mean… I was also scared." Silence reigned over them for some time while that sunk in. Arianna frowned.

"You were scared…? Of what?" He opened his eyes and stared straight at her, summoning all his courage.

"Of… Of loving you." He coughed again, turning to the window so as not to look at her. He had revealed everything now, shown her his heart… He had revealed his greatest fear to her. He closed his eyes again, before continuing. "When I heard you talking in the exam, I was praying for you to say… something else… Even though I thought- knew- it was impossible… Then when you – I had not meant to kiss you." He paused for a moment, allowing her to add her own thoughts.

"I thought you kissed me because I asked..."

"But you did not ask. You merely mentioned you had not been kissed. There was no request within that sentence… And yet, I kissed you."

"So… You mean…"

"It is difficult for me to see you as simply a student, Arianna. You mean quite a bit more to me, now, than that." He confessed at last. Arianna couldn't move, or speak…

Silence ruled them again, as the two of them tried to figure out what to do with his confession. Arianna shifted a little in place. Finally, he turned from the window. For a moment, their eyes met, and then he smiled.

"I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you. I was acting selfishly, and rashly…"

"I've noticed you do that a lot…" Arianna looked down, sheepishly. She heard him chuckle. "So… we're good?"

"Haha!" he laughed. "Sometimes, you manage to make me forget you are an American teen… And then you say a phrase like that."

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"Don't be. It is part of your charm, after all." He smiled, and she blushed. "In answer to your question. I believe we stand in a similar position as at the end of the term. Except now, we know a little more. Perhaps one day, I shall learn from my mistakes." He said, with a wistful smile.

Suddenly, Arianna remembered that she had left Ellen in the dining hall, looking rather worried.

"Well… that's good. I should go… Ellen will be getting worried about me." She said. He nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I shall speak to you soon." He said, giving her his signature smirk.

Before she realised what she was doing, Arianna had her arms wrapped around his middle in a tight hug. He let his arms rest around her shoulders easily.

"Talk to you soon, Hieronymous…" she said, blushing as she left the room.

* * *

**Well I'm glad that's resolved, although I can't help but laugh at how awkward their way of resolving things seems to be :') I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to let me know what you think, you have no idea how much it helps XD x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys :) I think I'm nearly past my block! Strangely, it did help to upload early XD I dunno, I think it spurred me on. I took a break from writing it today though, usually helps me (That's why I struggle so much at the end of NaNoWriMo I think...)  
**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :) x**

* * *

As Arianna hurried towards her dorm room, figuring Ellen would have gone back by now, she felt a familiar warm glow in her chest. It was the same glow she'd felt after the first time they'd had that conversation, but the light was a little brighter; a little more hopeful.

She let the conversation play back in her mind. He had not said that he loved her… He had said he was afraid to. He was worried he would, and how could she blame him? The last time he'd loved someone… he had lost her. Arianna could understand the pain of losing a loved one; she had after all lost her parents just a week previously. But that wasn't going to drive her away. If anything, it made her more determined to show him he didn't have to be alone.

When she entered the dorm room, she was glad to discover Ellen was sat at her desk, clicking a pen absently.

"Hey, Ellen… Sorry for ditching you like that." Her friend looked up with a tentative smile.

"It's okay… You clearly needed to talk to… to him." She stuttered. "Is everything alright?"

Arianna nodded. "Yes… It is now. Sorry for worrying you." Ellen smiled again. But Arianna sensed she wanted to ask more, a discussion she wasn't willing to have now… So she continued: "So, I haven't asked… What have you been doing all summer?"

"Mainly independent study." Suddenly, Ellen was in her element talking about work, and it showed. She sat up a little straighter, and her voice gained a determined quality to it that Arianna rarely heard in her usually quiet friend. "I've been trying to find and compile information about the dangers of combining science with magic; particularly electrical appliances, which are obviously banned in school." She saw Arianna frown in concern and continued. "Nothing dangerous! Just reading, don't worry."

Arianna sat down on her bed. "And? What have you found so far?"

"Well… There are several theories I've stumbled upon so far; the variety of answers to one of the modern magical world's biggest questions is astonishing. Nobody seems to be able to provide concrete evidence for any of their theories. One theory suggests that the waves emitted by electrical appliances, particularly microwaves – the electromagnetic wave, not the appliance – interfere with our ability to control the mana within us and within the air, making spells more difficult to cast and control… Another theory is that it is the _magic_ that interferes with the _appliance_, not the other way round…"

Arianna listened intently as Ellen explained the many other theories she had discovered in the course of her research. Their conversation continued until Ellen mentioned that she wished to conduct her own experiments…

"What? Ellen, you can't! You remember what Potsdam said last time!"

"I'm going to talk to Potsdam about it… Ask if I can do supervised, approved experiments. This is important, if I can unravel the reasons why the two don't mix well, then maybe I can find a way around it! You've got to admit, it's a pain to not have any electrical things… They even took your iPod away to put in the lock-down vault!"

The lock-down vault was on one of the lowest dungeon levels, miles below any of the levels used for examinations. It was reinforced with every possible ward that could be cast, and the doors were impossible to open without the key, which was tuned to Professor Potsdam; so no-one else could use it. Within the vault was stored every piece of technology found on the school premises. Being found with such items usually meant at least thirty demerits (instant expulsion for anyone not doing well) but they forgave Wildseeds who had left their homes, since they didn't have much choice in possessing the items.

When students went home, they were given access to them again, if they swore a solemn oath not to use magic around said had been three or four instances where students had broken that oath, being stripped of their magic (and memories) as a result…

"Yeah, I know…" Arianna huffed. Without her iPod, things were going to get very boring, very quickly… It was fine when it was term-time and she had lessons… But thinking about the summer that stretched before her gave her a sinking feeling. She was going to get bored _very_ quickly. "It's late." She said, suddenly, noticing that it was dark outside.

"Yeah, guess we should go to bed…"

They brushed their teeth and clambered into their beds quite swiftly. But Arianna asked if it would be okay to write in her diary before she slept.

"Of course." Ellen said, with a smile. "Just turn the light off when you're done." She reminded, before she sunk into her covers to sleep.

**Saturday May 31st 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah, two entries today, aren't you lucky?_

_So, as you know, I decided to stop moping today and do something. I went to see Hieronymous. But, he seemed angry, so I kinda ran off, and there was this big misunderstanding… It was kind of my fault, and kind of his… And basically he thought it would be best for me if we didn't pursue… whatever it is we're pursuing… It's hard to describe. I mean, I like him… And I mean a lot… Like, I had a silly crush on him before the marriage… Virginia figured that one out… That was awkward._

_But it never really mattered. It was just one of those things I knew… thought… was never gonna happen. Then I accidentally ended up married to him and suddenly it was all very real, and I was confused, and scared… and he was angry, but confused… And we've basically had the same conversation twice now… But this time it seems like maybe he likes me (you know… **likes** me…) and he said he didn't mean to kiss me, but he did because he wanted to (not 'cause I asked) and OMG I feel so silly and childish but I have butterflies in my stomach and I've got that feeling in my chest, like when they say "my heart's a flutter"… Do you get butterflies in your chest too?_

_I need to calm down!_

_So anyway… Ellen's been looking into why technology and magic don't mix… A lot of it kind of went over my head, but it sounds interesting. I am worried though, that she's going to do something stupid… She said she wants to experiment, but I don't think that's a good idea… I don't want her to get expelled; her parents forgot her too. I don't like to think of her being on her own…_

_I should sleep._

* * *

**So the silly school-girl is back ;) hehe.**

**I did want to at least address the fact that having had all her stuff brought over, Arianna's technology would have been seized, and since I did quite like Ellen's path, I thought I'd bring some of that in.**

**I do actually love ALL the paths XD Grabby's is just my fave for reasons ;P**

**Don't forget to review guys xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So NaNoWriMo ends soon! That should mean I get more time to write this and my other one over on AO3 (which has been getting updates at a similar frequency to this), and I'm hoping that that means I can focus on erradicating my writer's block for this (cause right now all _that_ focus is on my NaNo...) Enjoy the chapter guys :) x  
**

* * *

When Arianna woke up, Ellen wasn't in her bed. She'd left a short note, so Arianna wouldn't worry:

_Gone to get a head start on research,_

_Don't worry, I'm not experimenting._

_Ellen._

Arianna shrugged. It wasn't up to her where Ellen went; if she wanted to get up early, she could. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. Breakfast was only served from 7-8, and it was 7:30… if she wanted warm toast, and _not_ cold leftovers, she had better get up.

There was always food to be had, if a student missed dinner, they could still grab a plate… But the chefs (if they could be called that without insulting all others who had earned the title) were gone as soon as the hour was up, and that meant it was cold. Most seniors were experienced enough to use a subtle warming spell on their food, so for them it didn't matter. Juniors, Sophomores and Freshmen, however, had not learnt enough control, and would usually only manage to burn their food. Because of this, the lower-classmen always came at the advertised times, while seniors came and went as they pleased.

Arianna stood before her expanded wardrobe. At the front, it was ordinary; lines of clothing hung neatly. But thanks to Professor Potsdam, it could easily be described as the wardrobe to Narnia, for it did not end after the clothes, but instead stretched into a relatively large "storage area", where everything Arianna owned had been stowed. Ellen's wardrobe was similarly enchanted, although to a lesser degree; her possessions were fewer than her roommate's.

One problem Arianna saw with the "room" was its lack of light. A simple 'light' spell could of course fix that, but she imagined she would often find herself tripping over a box whenever she entered.

She had yet to properly explore, or organise, the room… That was a task she was hardly looking forward to, and, for now at least, she did not have time. Instead, she quickly scanned the rails for something to wear, and settled on a pair of thick, black leggings (one of her favourite pieces of clothing) and a long-ish black vest-top, which could be considered a tunic. On said top were written the words "Don't forget to be awesome", a phrase Arianna could be sure would ruffle her husband, with his firm belief in proper use of "the Queen's English"… Even by British standards, he was unbelievably English.

Another glance at the clock… It was 7:40, so she didn't rush to the dining hall, just walked leisurely, humming to herself as she went.

As she expected, the hall was practically empty. There was a small group of girls at one of the corner tables, giggling between themselves. Without school uniforms, Arianna had no idea what halls they were from, but by the looks, most of them were Butterflies.

Casting her eyes around the room, she saw one 'chef' looking extremely bored as he occasionally waved his hand over the food before him, keeping it warm. He yawned, letting his head rest on his hand.

Arianna quickly grabbed a couple of slices of toast without looking at him. She was tempted to try and talk to him, but she thought better of it.

She paused to survey the room again, when she spotted the same familiar figure she'd seen the evening before, hunched over another book, his cereal forgotten.

She placed her plate of toast on the table quietly, wondering whether she should talk to him and disturb his reading; he never liked to be disturbed. She decided this didn't particularly matter, because if she didn't disturb him he was likely to continue ignoring his food.

"Do you ever remember to eat?" she asked as she took a seat opposite her husband, who promptly looked up at her, an incredulous expression on his face.

"My, aren't you brave?" he drawled, as she took a bite of her toast. "Not many would dare talk to me when I'm reading."

"Well… The last time I followed that advice, I nearly fainted, so…" she said with a mischievous grin. He smirked.

"I recall." He said. Then he glanced at the bowl of, now soggy, cereal. "I fear I've lost my appetite, looking at that mess…" he muttered.

"What? I love it when the cereal soaks up all the milk…" she took another bite of toast.

"Childish." He muttered. She frowned.

"It enhances the flavour." She said, drawing herself up to sit straight, and imitating his voice. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, in my opinion…" she deflated, but he smirked again.

"I was joking." He said. "It is hardly my business how you prefer your cereal."

"Well, it kind of is…" she said. "We _are_ married." She waved the half eaten piece of toast nonchalantly, as if it would emphasise her point.

"And how does our arrangement bear upon my opinions of your eating habits?"

She chuckled at his convoluted wording. "I dunno… It just seems like the sort of silly little detail Husbands and Wives usually know about each other." She explained with a shrug.

"I suppose I know as little about the subject as you." He conceded. "How am I to know what is normal? Our marriage is hardly that." He returned to his book, but found he had quite lost his place, and he grumbled. "You've made me lose my place now." He murmured grumpily. She just took another bite of toast and smiled.

"Sorry." She didn't really seem to mean it. "What are you reading? Another book with a stupidly long, foreign title?"

"_'An exploration of the uses of red, blue and black magic in regards to the restoration of ancient structures and architecture'._"

"Well, I was right about it being long… Why are you reading that?" she asked, confused.

"The headmistress has requested my aid in a restoration project she has undertaken. Since I am the expert in Blue magic, while she favours Black, and we are both quite skilled at red, she believes it would be easier between us."

"You sound so enthusiastic…" she said sarcastically. He scowled.

"It is hardly an interesting endeavour. I don't even see why she wanted the old dump…" he was more talking to himself, but Arianna pressed on with her questioning.

"What's the project, then?"

"An old church at the bottom of the valley. I don't quite see the point, since there are practically no Christian Witches or Wizards. Most choose to be Wiccan, or spiritualist. Some, like myself, choose to be atheist; I see little point in worshipping the spirits of the Otherworld, they hold no such respect for us." He explained vaguely, while attempting to find his place in the thick tome before him.

"Spiritualists don't worship spirits…" Arianna corrected him quietly. He looked at her again, with a frown. "They work with them, communicate with them, and the spirits of the Earth… They're basically White and Green Mages." She said.

"An eloquent argument… I suppose it is not something I have ever had consideration for. Are you spiritualist?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in question. She looked away.

"Oh, no… I'm not really sure what I am yet, to be honest…"

"Hm… You seemed very defensive."

"I defend most things…" she muttered.

"I've noticed." At that she looked up again, meeting his eye. She realised his meaning, and grimaced, casting her eyes down again, guiltily. She opened her mouth to apologise, but he raised his hand to stop her. "No. I will not listen to you apologise again. You've said 'sorry' to me enough times for a lifetime." He commented dryly.

Arianna nodded mutely, and then realised she had finished her toast…

"Well, I'll leave you to read." She said quietly, picking up her plate as she stood. "See you later." And she was gone, before he could reply.

Hieronymous Grabiner looked down at his book, determined to continue reading. But he found his concentration was now nearly impossible to retrieve, and he rubbed a hand over his face exasperatedly as he closed the book in defeat.

What was happening to him?

Arianna, meanwhile, had swiftly returned to her room, where she proceeded, with a heavy sigh, to open her wardrobe. It was time to sort through her things.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, just because of the sort of banter between them which is usually difficult to write, but somehow flowed much better this time around... :D**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Now NaNoWriMo is done the pressure to write has alleviated a touch and thus I managed to punch out another chapter on each of my ongoing fics (don't forget to check back on AO3 for updates on ARtFP guys xx) I feel like I've finally dispelled most of my writer's block, so don't worry about future updates :P Enjoy the chapter x  
**

* * *

She pushed her way through the clothes at the front of the wardrobe and, as she had predicted, stumbled over something as she entered the 'room', falling flat on her face as she cried out in shock. How she was shocked, when she had predicted the outcome, she couldn't quite fathom.

With an irritated grunt, she pushed herself up from the floor and muttered the incantation for 'light'. A pale blue sphere of humming energy appeared in her palm, and she flicked it up so it would act as a ceiling light, pouring a little more mana into it to brighten the room further.

Satisfied with the light source, she stood and brushed herself off, casting her gaze around the 'room' to get a feeling how long sorting it might take. She sighed. By the state of it, she could easily see it taking her all day, if not a few days. It didn't worry her too much though. If there was anything she had, it was time.

She started by moving everything away from the entrance; she refused to trip whenever she needed something…

Her methodical approach to sorting her things did nothing to speed up the process, however… and she had to keep up a constant train of interesting thought just to prevent death from boredom. In her mind, she recounted every possible blue magic spell she could think of, in detail.

She was just going over the incantation for cloak, when she heard a cry behind her, and a thud as someone hit the ground. Spinning on her heel, Arianna grimaced as she recognised Ellen, who had tripped over the box she was currently sorting through.

Quickly, Arianna placed the book she'd been moving on the pile she'd been moving it to, before proceeding to help her friend up.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" she asked. Ellen nodded, brushing herself off.

"You know, it's past lunch?" Ellen said, concern lacing her voice.

"Seriously? What time is it?"

"It's 1:30… Arianna, have you been sorting this stuff all morning?"

"Uh… yeah?" Arianna said, laughing sheepishly. "It was all just kind of…. Dumped in here. I wanted to make sure I knew where everything was. I don't think I'm even a tenth through it all yet…"

Ellen stared at her roommate in bewilderment. But then, she smiled. "Okay, but you should at least go and grab something to eat, and don't forget dinner." She said, turning to re-enter their dorm-room.

Arianna pushed the box her friend had tripped over to the side and followed, closing the doors behind her.

"See you later, Ellen…" she muttered as she left the room.

The halls were quiet, the sun streaming through the windows and pouring out before her. Everyone was probably out enjoying the sunshine, while she slaved away in her little storage room.

Not that she minded. She'd have plenty of time to sunbathe when she was done with it. Besides, at the moment, she didn't want time to think. If she was allowed time to think, her thoughts would wander down the dark road to memories of her parents.

She could feel the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as the memory flashed before her eyes… The gun, pointed under her chin, the feeling of the cold wooden door behind her.

And the look in her Father's eyes. Angry and distant; a look she'd never seen before. It was not the sort of look a Father would cast on his daughter in any circumstances. That was what hurt the most. He hadn't seen his daughter, because in his eyes he didn't have one.

By the time she reached the hall, tears were streaming down her face and she was suddenly glad she was late for lunch; the hall was empty.

It took her a long while to pick at the ham sandwich she'd picked up, taking it apart slowly and taking her time chewing each piece of bread or ham.

The more she ate, the worse she felt. The nausea had settled in her stomach, and she heard her mother's words. _You should eat, sweetheart. It'll make you feel better._ But all that did was make it worse, and after a while, she discarded the sandwich and laid her head on her folded arms as she sobbed quietly.

She didn't know how long she stayed there crying, but eventually, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked around, and Ellen was stood there, a sad smile on her face. She took a seat with her food.

"It's… It's dinner?" Arianna stammered, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah. Have you been here the whole time?" Ellen asked, concerned. Arianna nodded, roughly wiping her eyes. "You miss them." It was a statement, but Arianna nodded anyway. "I'd say try and take your mind off it, but you were already doing that… And I think it's fair to say it doesn't work." She took a dainty bite of the dry-looking mashed potato and smiled. "Nice potato today. Not as dry as normal."

Arianna sighed.

"You should get something to eat. You didn't really finish your lunch by the looks." She indicated the desecrated sandwich. Arianna grimaced. "I know you probably don't feel hungry…"

"I feel _sick_." She corrected. Ellen nodded.

"You should still eat. Otherwise you'll make yourself really ill."

"I was okay this morning…" Arianna whispered sadly.

"The mornings are always the easiest. After you've slept away the pain of yesterday…" Ellen explained.

It was true. That morning, she'd felt refreshed, rejuvenated… Now, her heart felt like a dead weight in her chest, a lump of coal thumping on her ribcage, leaving a black mark on her soul. She could only hope it wasn't permanent.

Arianna left the table before Ellen; she needed to be alone.

That wasn't strictly true. What she needed was to be with her parents… She needed them to remember her, to hug her, tell her everything would be fine… Tell her they loved her.

She couldn't stop the tears; she didn't even try. They poured down her cheeks like hot waterfalls, searing across her skin, reflecting her memories… Their last day. They'd been so happy.

Knowing that it was just a last blessing hurt more than she could bear. They'd been normal, completely and utterly happy; as they had been before Iris. But she'd been so busy worrying about the bad feeling she had, she hadn't realised; she hadn't savoured it.

She found herself out in the wild areas of the Academy gardens, among the trees and grass. The wind whistled through the leaves, and she let herself collapse against a tree, hugging her knees tightly as she cried in solitude.

Knowing she was alone out in the wood made things neither better, nor worse. But it did allow her to cry without fear of interruption. Nobody would come across her by accident. The evening had turned the air cool and the sun had hidden behind the clouds. Nobody would disturb her, or try to comfort her.

Ellen understood. She didn't try to tell her it would be okay, because she knew that was a lie. She didn't force Arianna into her company, knowing that would never help. She kept to herself, and left Arianna to her own thoughts, understanding that she needed to work through them in her own way.

Maybe some of the others left in the school would understand as well; some had made the a similar decision as Ellen after all. Many were staying because they'd earned too many demerits, and had been given what could be considered a second version of the Choice: stay at school for extra lessons, or forget. And some just stayed because they wanted to or their parents couldn't have them. It was impossible to tell the difference, but Arianna was sure none of them were in _her_ situation.

She realised of course that those students that stayed because of making the Choice had to give up their lives too… But it didn't help.

Those people couldn't fully understand, because their situations were different. Ellen had _chosen_ to leave her old life behind. Arianna had had no choice.

If she had a choice now, she'd gladly endure the way they'd forget her every-so-often, if only they knew who she was… But if she had to choose between her parents and magic? That, she didn't know… But that would never happen.

A fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes, but she did not wail. She did not sob. She was silent, despite her solitude.

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken. Opening her eyes, blearily, she looked up.

Ellen was shaking her, a concerned frown set into her face. She was in her pyjamas… Behind her stood Hieronymous Grabiner, his arms folded.

"Muh? Ellen?" Arianna muttered groggily.

"It is unwise to sleep outside at night, even if it _is_ summer. Despite the temperature in the day, it is still cold at night." Hieronymous explained. Arianna frowned.

"Night?" she looked around, and suddenly noticed how dark it was… She had fallen asleep. That was why she wasn't feeling so emotional. In fact, she felt quite numb.

"I was worried when you didn't come back to the room…" Ellen explained. "I looked all over the school, but you weren't there."

"So she came to me." He seemed irritated by the fact. "It was simple enough to find you by casting Farspeak." He did not explain _how_ that made it simple… "I noticed you did not open the connection, so I assumed we would find you in such a state as you were in."

Arianna grimaced.

"S-sorry for the trouble… I didn't realise…"

"Clearly. Hurry up now, it's past curfew. If you dawdle, I shall have to assign demerits."

Arianna frowned. She had assumed she would receive demerits straight off the bat… Nevertheless, she quickly rose to her feet, shivering a little as she did. It _was _chilly. Ellen hurried her into the school and Professor Grabiner bid them farewell.

"I shan't be so lenient next time." If either of the girls had been paying any attention to his facial expressions, they would have seen the concern in his eyes. But they didn't notice, saying a quick goodbye and hurrying away towards their dorm room.

Arianna didn't sleep.

After a while, she sat up and let her head fall into her hands. Glancing over at Ellen's bed quickly, she muttered the incantation for light. A small orb of blue light floated in her palm and she guided it to hover just in front of her head, pulling out her diary.

**Sunday June 1st 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Technically, it's Monday… It's 3:47 and I can't sleep at all._

_That's probably because I ended up taking a nap out in the wood near campus. I was upset, I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to be alone. That seemed like the best place. Ellen got worried because she couldn't find me, so she went to ask Hieronymous for help. He seemed annoyed._

_I don't really know when they found me… It was way past curfew. For some reason, he didn't give me any demerits. I'm glad, but a bit confused._

_I need to stop thinking about my parents. It hurts to remember them. It hurts to think I'll never get another letter from them._

_Professor Potsdam will have removed everything to do with me now. There's a box in my storage room with a bunch of photos and letters in it… I don't know if I can open that yet._

_Maybe I never will._

She closed the book and put out her light with a sigh.

She still didn't sleep.

* * *

**Grabby's being nice? :P**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I've started an odd little project that's to do with Magical Diary... There's no guarantee I'll finish it, so I won't tell you what it is yet ;) I want to be sure I can finish it before I hype it up big-time XD For now, I'm just gonna update my fanfics x I'm updating ARtFP over on AO3 today as well x  
**

**Thanks to people who are reviewing :) You have no idea how much motivation just one review gives me :3 x**

**Enjoy today's chapter guys :)**

* * *

It took her the rest of the week to sort the storage room. It gave her something to think about besides her parents, but Ellen was right. It didn't really help. It didn't make it any easier to sleep at night, or stop the tears that came each day. It didn't give her back her parents, or her friends. It didn't take away the pain that she felt when she knew she was, in the eyes of the world, an orphan.

Ellen would often find her sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and tear-tracks down her face, passed out from exhaustion. She would bring toast and sandwiches up to her from the canteen, standing in the doorway until she saw her eat at least some of it, concerned that if she didn't, Arianna wouldn't eat at all.

When Arianna finally emerged from the room, only one box remained untouched, simply labelled "memories".

**Sunday June 8th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had no idea it took me a week to sort out that room… It didn't feel that long… Or maybe it did. I dunno. The days all sort of blurred, and the only light I had was my magical one._

_Ellen kept making me eat. I guess I should be grateful; I probably wouldn't have eaten if she hadn't brought me things._

_I don't know what I'm going to do with my time now… I suppose I should go and get some lunch now, it's 12:45. If I get there by 1 I can still get something warm, although that doesn't sound too appealing… I don't know if I even want food._

_I feel kind of numb… Numb to the pain, so I guess that's good?_

_But that means I don't feel happy about anything either. Not that there's anything to feel happy about… I've lost everything._

_A part of me wishes I'd said no when that old lady came to my door._

_But it's like I told Hieronymous. People are made by their experiences. Their struggles. I wouldn't be me if all these things hadn't happened. I'd be someone totally different. _

_I'd be Arianna Farrell._

She sighed at how true that last sentence was. Because she _wasn't_ Arianna Farrell. She was Arianna Farrell-Grabiner, or Arianna Grabiner…

She closed the book, irritated, and shoved it under her pillow. She didn't need to feel sorry for herself. Pushing herself off her bed, she decided she'd better have a shower. Despite having basically lived in her wardrobe for a week, she hadn't changed her clothes once, and she felt quite disgusting thinking about that…

She spent a long while in the shower, hoping the water might wash away the numb feeling that had wrapped itself around her. It didn't, but the water still calmed her, removing the tension that had knotted itself in her muscles from moving countless items from one place to another. But that meant that a physical numbness was added to the mental numbness.

When was finished, her fingers were wrinkled and she felt like a ghost walking the halls, but she felt better.

After dumping her stuff in the dorm room, she made her way to the dining hall to grab a belated lunch…

This time, the hall was not completely empty. Ellen was sat at a table, distractedly nibbling on a tuna sandwich while she appeared to skim-read a book, judging by how quickly she was flicking through the pages. Arianna grabbed a ham sandwich from the large table at the back of the hall and went to join her friend.

"Hey." She said dully. It wasn't because she was uninterested by what Ellen was doing, or by Ellen… It was simply that she couldn't summon any form of emotion to her voice. She took a bite of her sandwich. It was horrendously dry, but she knew Ellen would scold her if she didn't eat it, and so she chewed and swallowed, ignoring the nausea it caused her.

Ellen looked up, shocked. "A-Arianna?" she looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Arianna could certainly understand why. She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"In the flesh." She tried to add humour to her voice, to no avail.

"Are you okay?"

_No._

"Yeah."

"Did you finish sorting your stuff?"

_Not technically._

"Yeah."

"Great." Ellen smiled, it was warm and caring, and if Arianna wasn't covered from head to toe in numbness, she'd probably have smiled back. As it was, she could only take another bite of her sandwich. "So, now what're you gonna do?"

_Thanks for reminding me…_

"I don't know."

"You could always go to classes in the week." Ellen suggested, because to her studying was _always_ the answer.

"I thought those were for people who had fifty demerits…" she muttered.

"Well that's the aim, but people like us are allowed; there's nothing stopping us. I'd go, but I'm busy with my own research. I don't get a lot of time to do it in the term, so I want to use all the time I can now." She grinned. At last, Arianna felt a real smile tug at her lips. Seeing Ellen being so… _Ellen_… was comforting, a sense of normalcy she desperately needed right now.

"I guess I could do that." _It's something to do…_ she thought ruefully.

"The timetables are on the notice-board." Ellen said, indicating in the vague direction of said board. Arianna nodded, leaving the table for a moment to go and look.

Scanning the board, she searched for the freshman timetables.

At last, her eyes fell on the chart. During the holidays, magic lessons were more scheduled than in the term-time, which made little sense, but Arianna was hardly going to argue. For Freshmen, there was only one class a day, in the afternoon (probably an attempt to make attendance more likely).

**Monday **_White Magic – P.P. _

**Tuesday **_Red Magic – H.G._

**Wednesday **_Blue Magic – H.G._

**Thursday **_Black Magic – P.P._

**Friday **_Green Magic – P.P._**  
_**

There was no real harm in going to all of them. It would do her good. She didn't need the help so much in Red or Black, and there was actually little point going to Blue, but White and Green were her weakest subjects, and she enjoyed the others.

Because she had little else to do, Arianna found herself scanning the other timetables. The higher years had other initials written besides the class names, and Arianna realised that they must be different teachers; teachers she had never met.

She supposed it made sense, one teacher couldn't keep up so many classes. It seemed Professor Potsdam only taught Freshmen for White and Black; probably trying to get them used to her, but she took Green for the next two years, while a teacher with the initials S.F. took White Magic for Sophomores through Seniors, as well as Red for Sophomores and Juniors. The initials Y.R. were written next to Black Magic for all three years as well as Senior Red and Green. H.G. (she was pleased to note) remained beside Blue Magic for all four years, and was also written beside all three years of History… She frowned, though. That was uneven, to say the least.

The distribution meant that Y.R., S.F. and Potsdam each took five lessons… And Hieronymous took _eight_. She staggered away from the board for a moment while that sank in. How exactly was that fair?

She took a quick note of when each lesson was scheduled and returned to Ellen, slumping into the seat opposite her. She looked up.

"Have you ever noticed how many classes he teaches…?" Arianna muttered, still in shock. Ellen frowned.

"What? Who?"

"Professor Grabiner. He teaches loads… The other teachers don't teach nearly as many lessons." She explained.

"Oh? I've never really noticed." Ellen replied, taking a slow, distracted bite of her sandwich as she turned the page of her book. Arianna's frown deepened, but she didn't press the conversation, deciding it might be best to just ask _him_. She picked at her sandwich in silence but eventually gave up on it, slipping away with a quiet "see you later". Ellen didn't react.

Arianna didn't hurry exactly, but she walked quicker than she had on her way _to_ the dining hall. Perhaps it was because the numbness had lifted a little, or perhaps it was because she'd had food. Either way, she didn't really care, too busy searching for her grumpy husband.

But she couldn't find him. It was late afternoon when she slumped into a bench in the school courtyard with a sigh. She had no idea how he had located her when she'd been lost, so she couldn't do that… Then she remembered the 'project'. He was probably with Professor Potsdam working on that. She let out another sigh, before deciding to go and find the church. She had nothing better to do with her time, and even if he wasn't there… It gave her something to do.

As she set off, she contemplated that perhaps that was her life now… Finding things to do.

* * *

**So two other teachers exist! I think anyone who has ever played MD has wondered how two teachers keep up with four years XD So here's the start of an explanation x I have an idea how to explain the "pick your timetable" thing as well so things will actually make sense XD**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think :) x**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I'm bored and uploading another chapter staves off said boredom XD I've had a couple of really exciting but tiring days, and now I'm sat in my room again so I got bored XD  
**

**I hope you enjoy today's chapter :)**

* * *

Her walk down the valley was peaceful, but long, and she suddenly wished she'd been allowed to keep her iPod. She'd give anything for portable music. Music could numb the senses. Or, in most cases, it amplified them and therefore allowed one to expel those they didn't want. She'd often done the typical teenage thing of blasting rock music at deafening volume when she was angry or upset.

Without her iPod, she didn't have that luxury. She couldn't 'sad-music' her sorrows away… She had to face them head on, and the silence of her long walk meant she had plenty of time to do it.

By the time she reached the bottom of the valley, she'd cried a total of four times…

A little while away, she saw what she assumed was the church; or the skeleton of it at least. It looked beautiful, decrepit as it was.

It wasn't until she was right beside it that she noticed pieces of rubble were being levitated around, glowing a deep purple as they circled. She paused to watch, entranced by the movement, as they slowly span around the structure.

Suddenly, she was thrown to the side by a force that felt like magic, as someone cried out her name, and she saw several rocks fly through the spot she'd been standing in, at high-speed. She coughed, the wind knocked out of her by the force push, and she pushed herself to her feet with a grunt.

"IDIOT GIRL!" came a familiar voice, and she flinched, spinning on her heel to see her enraged husband storming towards her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!? I understood you were upset but I had hoped you weren't suicidal!" his words stung, and she drew into herself defensively.

"I'm not… I… I was trying to find you…" she muttered quietly, feeling fresh tears prick in her eyes.

"Next time, wait for me to return to the academy, something you should do now if you hope to be back by curfew! Ten demerits for your reckless behaviour, I hope I won't have to assign more!"

"Hieronymous! Don't be so harsh, she did come to see you after all." Arianna turned to see Professor Potsdam, who had been the one to call out her name earlier. "Are you alright, my dear? He didn't throw you too hard with that spell, did he?" she cast a quick diagnosis spell, and smiled pleasantly. "No, you seem to be fine." She brushed the dirt from Arianna's dress gently. "There, all better. Now, why were you searching for Hieronymous, starlet?" she asked.

But Arianna couldn't bring herself to answer. She couldn't remember what she'd even meant to ask… Tears had begun to fall from her eyes again, and she turned away. "It… It doesn't matter… I should go… You- you're right… I…" she hurried back towards the hill, trying not to sob, when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. She spun to face her captor. Hieronymous was glaring at her, and this did nothing to stem the flow of her tears. She wasn't really sure if it was because he'd shouted at her, or just a part of the cycle of tears that had formed while she was walking down the hill. Or perhaps it was a combination of it all. Either way, she was crying again, and his gaze was making it worse.

"Wait here, and you can come back with us." He said, through gritted teeth. Potsdam was smiling behind him; she'd probably made him say it.

"N-no, I should just…" she snivelled, trying to pull her hand away. His grip tightened slightly.

"You shouldn't go back alone. You shouldn't have come alone either." He said. "This valley is outside the school's wards; it's not safe. You're likely to get yourself into more trouble if I let you go alone." Did he sound worried? Arianna sighed.

"Okay…" she sniffed, wiping the tears away again. She felt foolish, crying like she had, she'd had no reason to cry. There had been no reason to try and hurry away as she had.

She was in a delicate state though, and that meant that the slightest thing would set her emotions tumbling away from her, before she could rein them in like she normally did.

He finally released her wrist and indicated a nearby rock.

"Sit there, out of the way, while we finish." He ordered, and she obeyed with a sigh, slumping onto the rock, her hair bouncing out behind her.

Although she watched as the rocks began to swirl again, settling slowly into place on the sparse structure, she found her thoughts weren't on the beautiful, broken building before her. Her mind had wandered back to her birthday again… They'd laughed more that day than they'd ever laughed before, they'd joked and danced and everything had been wonderful… But it was all tainted, and fresh tears began to drip onto her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

That day felt so far away as she sat in the cooling evening air, staring at the overgrown ruins. That was her, right now… She was just like the old church; broken. People were trying to fix her, but they weren't making much headway. It was a slow process, and they didn't have the time to really keep trying.

When the Professors were finally done with their attempts, the sun was beginning to set. Arianna drew her arms around her shoulders as a cool wind ruffled through her hair.

"Oh, isn't that beautiful!?" Petunia Potsdam cried in wonder. Arianna heard Hieronymous huff agitatedly.

"Come on, woman, it's getting cold. We must return to the academy." He said seriously, frowning at the headmistress.

"Oh but, Hieronymous, the sunset is so beautiful! Don't you think so, my little sapling?" her attention had turned to Arianna, who looked up to notice the expression on Hieronymous' face. It was like he'd forgotten she was there… She felt a lump rise in her throat, and she found herself unable to answer the cheerful Headmistress, as she was too busy trying to stop the tears that had formed in her eyes from spilling over. She turned away.

"We must return at once, Arianna did not bring a cloak, foolish girl…" Hiernoymous muttered, the last couple of words clearly a personal comment.

"Well, you were the one who insisted she stayed; she'd probably be back at the academy in the warm by now if you hadn't made her stay, you grumpy old goat." Petunia scolded him.

"You are older than me…" he murmured with disdain. "Although you certainly never act like it." He added, with a roll of his eyes. "Arianna?"

She looked up and met his gaze; hard-set, but concerned.

"Come." He gestured. "I will teleport you back."

She was about to suggest that she could do it herself, not wanting to cause him any trouble, when he sent a silencing glare her way.

"The last time you attempted teleportation magic above your level, you ended up upside-down in a tree… Perhaps you would like to avoid such a catastrophe again. Besides, I brought this on myself by making you stay. The Headmistress is quite right." She didn't fail to notice the way his teeth ground together as he admitted that. "Come and stand with us, I shall teleport us all back to the school." She obeyed, joining the two Professors in silence. A circle of blue runes glowed under-foot as Hieronymous began to chant a spell she'd never heard before.

And suddenly they were in the school courtyard. Arianna watched as the blue runes faded away beneath her. She cast a confused gaze to her husband.

"That was Teleport Group; a spell you will learn late into your sophomore blue magic studies." He stated. "A simple enough spell, but it can sap a fair bit of magical energy."

Arianna nodded.

"Speaking of expending magical energy… Restoration work is quite exhausting. Goodnight, Arianna. Goodnight, Hieronymous." And Petunia Potsdam disappeared with a flourish.

For a long moment, the two of them stood their awkwardly, a dim golden glow cast over the courtyard as the sun continued its descent. Finally, Arianna broke the silence.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble…" she said quietly. Hieronymous sighed.

"What I said was harsh. _I_ am sorry. You had come to see me, and I was cruel. I was simply… concerned for your wellbeing. You have not been seen once in a week. My only indication you were still on the premises was that Miss Middleton kept taking an extra portion of food from the canteen." He explained with a huff. He did not look at her.

"I… I was sorting out my things." She said, rubbing her arms in an attempt to stave off the goose bumps forming on them. "Ellen was kind of forcing me to eat. I haven't really felt like eating much lately."

"You should take better care of yourself."

"I am now… I went to lunch with Ellen, and I'm going to start coming to the summer classes." She argued defiantly, staring at him. He met her heated gaze. "Oh! That's what I wanted to ask you about…"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you teach more lessons that all the other teachers?" she asked. He seemed a little taken aback by the question. But he quickly regained his composure.

"I have more time on my hands than the others. Petunia is running the school, and Seymour and Ynaedra both have families. I have neither concerns."

"Oh…" as another cold breeze blew through her hair, Arianna shivered. "It's cold… I should get back."

"Yes, it's coming up to curfew." He was about to say goodnight, when her stomach grumbled and he frowned. "Arianna… I just realised, you haven't eaten, have you?"

"No… So what?" he scowled and took her wrist roughly, dragging her into the school.

* * *

**Aw, Hieronymous cares :) (Loathe though he is to admit it)**

**Please tell me what you think! Any positive or constructive feedback is appreciated :) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: You know I mentioned that project I started? It's gonna take me a long time... I wouldn't be surprised if I finished this story before I finish that... so yeah XD And this story has a long way to go ;)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

"What did you eat at lunch?" he asked as he stormed through the halls, Arianna in tow.

"Um… A ham sandwich?"

"Did you finish it?"

She looked down sheepishly. "N-no… I barely started it."

He sighed. "Must you insist on testing my nerves…?" he muttered to himself. She didn't hear him. "Your disregard for your own health is quite disconcerting, Arianna." He said, louder this time. "You must eat, you already look thinner and paler than normal; you mustn't make yourself ill." He chided as they entered the hall. It was dark, a dim red glow casting long shadows across the floor. She shivered involuntarily.

"You are still cold." He stated, before throwing his cloak around her shoulders hap-hazardly. She flushed, eyes suddenly wide. He coughed. "Your immune system is likely not up to keeping you from getting ill." He said as a way of explanation, before he flicked his wand at the ceiling, and it illuminated. He grabbed her wrist again and dragged her to sit at a table. She pulled the cloak tighter around her. It was warm, and it smelt like dusty old books and warm tea and _him_…

A few seconds later, a bowl of hot soup was placed in front of her, with two slices of bread.

"Eat." He said as he sat opposite her. "You'll make yourself ill if you keep this ridiculous diet up."

She obeyed, breaking off a third of a slice of bread and dunking it gingerly into the steaming bowl. She nibbled on it slowly, her stomach feeling unsettled by the sudden presence of food.

"I don't think my stomach is too happy with the intrusion…" she muttered, looking down.

"Tough. It will simply have to get used to it." He said with a smirk. "I expect you to join me for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day from now on."

She looked up, startled.

"As your husband, I vowed to protect you, and that includes protecting you from yourself. You are neglecting your own needs, Arianna, and it is ill advised." He explained easily, though there was a glint in his eyes. "I should also like to see you in my classes on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I refuse to allow you to sit in your room doing nothing all summer. You are here, so I will teach you." She smiled.

"I was already planning on attending all the freshmen lessons, Hieronymous, but I'm touched by your concern." She winked at him, and he was the one to start. She giggled.

"I-I cannot allow one of my students to-"

"I thought we were dropping that…" she didn't hide her disappointment. His expression softened.

"Forgive me. I still don't quite know how I should treat you."

"Like your wife?"

He blushed, but tried to hide it behind a cough. She laughed nervously.

"Okay… Like a friend?"

"I- I have little experience with friends." He muttered.

"You were doing fine before summer began."

He looked at her again and smiled.

"I suppose."

It was long past curfew when she finished her soup, and Ellen had gone looking again. As Arianna opened the doors to the hall, she came face-to-face with her roommate.

"Miss Middleton, it is past curfew, you should be in bed." Hieronymous said, teacher-mode engaged.

"I… I was looking for Arianna." Ellen stammered. Arianna drew the cloak tighter around her shoulders; the corridor was cooler than the hall.

"As you can see, Mis-" he breathed. "Arianna is perfectly fine. I was ensuring she ate, since she did not eat dinner. Despite your efforts, Miss Middleton, she has not been eating properly and her health will suffer if I do not intervene. Five demerits for being out past curfew. Come along, back to your room before I give you detention as well."

Ellen gulped and nodded, scurrying back down the corridor. Arianna looked behind her as Hieronymous extinguished the lights in the hall with a flick of his wand. She shuddered as she saw the long shadows in the pale light of the moon.

She turned back towards the corridor, and jumped as a hand laid gently on her shoulder. A low chuckle resounded behind her.

"You should also return to your room." He said, pushing her gently along the corridor. "I expect to see you bright and early for breakfast tomorrow morning." Even through the thick cloak, she could feel the warmth of his hand, and she snuggled further into the cloak to keep away the chill.

When they reached her room, she was reluctant to remove it… As she lifted it above her head, his hand stopped her movement.

"Return it to me in the morning." He said. "Goodnight, Arianna." And he disappeared down the hall.

She was left with a small smile on her face, as she crept into the dorm room and slipped into her bed, the cloak still wrapped around her. She drifted swiftly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know, it's a bit shorter than normal :/ Sorry guys!**

**Please review xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'd like to give a quick shout-out to Teal the Banned for a couple of things... First, thank you for your reviews, you've no idea how much it lifts my spirits :) and secondly, it's technically because of you that I've started my little (big) project :) So thanks for being an awesome reader and getting my into that wonderful little horror game that's slightly taken over my life XD  
**

**Here's another chapter (bit longer than last time thank god :))**

* * *

Arianna woke up with a start as Ellen's alarm clock rang. Her roommate slammed her hand on the blasted contraption to stop it giving them both a headache, before rolling out of bed. Arianna was about to snuggle back down into her covers, desperate for more sleep, but them she remembered…

"Breakfast!" she cried, rolling out of her bed, and ending up on her bottom, tangled up in Hieronymous' cloak. Ellen looked at her.

"You never want breakfast… And… Are you still wearing the cloak?" she asked, slightly stunned. Arianna looked at herself.

"Oh… Yeah, I am…" she grinned sheepishly. "He said to give it back at breakfast today."

"You're meeting him for breakfast?"

"He wants to make sure I eat. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave me detention for not showing up."

Ellen snickered. "Well, at least he had that on his side; I failed miserably at getting you to eat. You should hurry up, it's nearly seven, and the Professor seems the type to eat early."

Arianna stared at the clock for a moment, before springing into action, turning into a flurry of clothing, as she changed into a pair of jeans and a stripy white and blue top. Ellen was pulling her pyjamas over her head as Arianna bolted from the room, towards the dining hall.

Ellen smiled as the door swung shut and wondered how long it would be until they both admitted their feelings for each other… Arianna may have told them that she admired him, but she certainly hadn't admitted to them, or herself, that she had feelings for her husband (even if it was painfully obvious to Ellen). As for the Professor… He'd given her his cloak to keep her warm. He was worried about her eating right… And he hadn't given her demerits for being out past curfew, because somehow he understood that she was upset, and he didn't want to make it worse. It was so obvious that the two cared for each other, but she figured being married was probably enough of a push for them that they wouldn't need any help discovering their feelings, however long it might take them.

Arianna slowed to a walk as she approached the doors, and focussed on correcting her breathing.

She almost expected a sea of eyes to stare at her when she entered the hall, but there were only about fifteen people in the hall, and none of them looked at her. Scanning the room, she quickly found him, approaching the table, which was laid with various cereals, toast, bacon, eggs and more besides. He was missing a certain cloak… She hurried over.

"Good morning." She said, sidling up beside him with a smile. "Here's your cloak." She held out the object in question, which was neatly folded. He turned and smirked, seeming a little surprised but hiding it well.

"Good morning. I was rather expecting you not to appear. Thank you." He said, taking the cloak and putting it on, before grabbing himself a bowl for cereal. She followed suit; she was someone who loved variety, she didn't just have the same thing for breakfast every morning…

"Well, I imagine you'd give me detention if I didn't come… and spend it making me eat dry toast, or something." She joked. He remained stoic, but the smirk remained.

"What a good idea." He muttered darkly. She jumped a little, and he chuckled. "See to it that you show up then."

Breakfast passed in relative peace, although Arianna struggled to have more than about three mouthfuls of her cereal…

"You really haven't been looking after yourself. Do you think I'll always be able to take care of you?" Hieronymous grumbled when she gave up. She looked down with a huff.

"At the moment, you have to." She mumbled. "But no… I don't." she seemed sad, but he didn't pry.

When they separated, he simply said "I will see you at lunch" and disappeared down the hall.

She spent her morning reading, trying to keep her mind away from sad thoughts. She managed for the most part, only crying once…

When she saw that it was quarter to twelve, she hopped off her bed and changed into her uniform. She had a little time between lunch and her white magic lesson, but if she didn't change _before_ lunch she'd probably forget…

When she arrived in the dining hall, Hieronymous was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and sat down with a chicken sandwich, although she thought it was closer to stale turkey when she took a bite… It was so dry.

He finally arrived at 12:15, sitting opposite her with a small plate of pasta.

"You came early." He said, and she couldn't really tell what emotion he was trying to convey; if any. She shrugged.

"Not early, on time. Don't expect it every day." She replied nonchalantly, taking a defiant bite of her sandwich, and then making a face. "Ugh, this is vile…" she dropped it on the plate, struggling to swallow the dry mess of bread and chicken. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why did you pick it?"

"Because I like chicken… I wasn't excepting _dry turkey_." She spat, pushing the plate away from her.

"Get something else then, foolish girl." He muttered.

"Is that going to become a nickname…?" she murmured, agitated.

"Perhaps."

She turned and stalked to the table, returning moments later with a jam sandwich.

"Popular opinion suggests the jam sandwiches are less than desirable."

"Then I'll probably like them." She muttered sarcastically, casting him a look. He frowned.

"And that means?"

"Popular opinion suggests you're less than desirable too." She said with a wink, taking a bit of her second attempt at lunch. She smiled. "It's not so bad after all."

He grimaced. "I should prefer not to be compared with a sandwich."

She just grinned, finishing half the sandwich quite happily before she began to struggle. She sighed.

"Don't force yourself to eat too much." He grumbled in his lecturer's voice.

"Make your mind up…"

"It will do you no good to eat too much and throw it up because you're too full." He explained, pointing his plastic fork at her. She sighed.

"Fine."

When he was finished, he walked her to the white magic classroom, and she glowered the whole way there. "Why are you walking me to class?"

"To make sure you go." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh." They were silent for the remainder of the trip, and separated in much the same way as they had that morning.

Dinner passed in a similar fashion, and finally Arianna returned to her room and collapsed on her bed with a groan. Ellen looked up from her desk, taking in the frown on her roommate's face.

"He didn't give you a hard time of it, did he?" she asked, concerned.

"He's like an overbearing parent!" Arianna cried exasperatedly.

"Or a teacher?" Ellen prompted with a smirk.

"An over-bearing one!" she emphasised, and Ellen laughed. "You're meant to be on my side!"

"Just seems to me like that's him worrying about you and covering it up with ordinary teacher actions, and it's working." She explained with a shrug before turning back to her work. Arianna sighed.

"I guess…" she pulled out her diary.

**Monday June 9th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm exhausted… Hieronymous insists I eat with him now, just to make sure I'm actually eating… I only managed about half of each meal; I guess my stomach shrank._

_It's nice to see him so often, but… Our conversation is always so… Awkward. It's like we never had that conversation. God damn it… I know he's worried, but can't he show it in any form other than "concerned teacher"?_

_I guess that's not his nature. I mean, I like him for who he is, but still… I feel like who I'm seeing isn't the real him, just a defensive shell… I don't know how to get through it._

_I guess I just have to keep going the way I was before, and hope…_

She fell into the routine quite easily, despite how much stress it had caused her in the first instance. She'd roll out of bed (usually literally) each morning, dress in ordinary clothes, meet him for breakfast, study… cry… then change into her robes before lunch in the week, meet him for lunch, go to whatever class it was that day (or study more if it was the weekend), have dinner, then return to write in her diary. Mostly, she wrote about what she'd learnt or reviewed in the lesson, and any interesting topics of conversation (rare though they were) that she'd discussed with Hieronymous. It took a couple of days before she was able to eat a full meal.

The days turned into weeks… and eventually, a day arrived on which she did not cry…

* * *

**Okay, warning you guys now, a large time jump is about to happen XD**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think x Your feedback is what keeps me writing :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Like I said last update, we've jumped forward in time by several weeks! Also my little project is starting to take shape and I was fangirling over that fact yesterday XD Enjoy the chapter guys x  
**

* * *

**Wednesday July 23rd 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't cry today. That's a first. It had kind of become part of my routine, to cry in the mornings… It was nice to feel, for once, completely okay._

_I doubt this means I've reached a point that I'll never cry about it again, but it's a start, I suppose…_

_Summer feels long. It felt long before, when I was with my parents… but somehow it feels longer here. I know it's just over a month now until the year starts and Virginia comes back, but it just feels like the days are dragging longer the more of them pass._

_Ellen is still buried in her research. She has yet to find any concrete evidence for any of her many thousands of theories. She's written theories and hypotheses by the book-load… but none of them have any proof in them, and it's frustrating her. She works long into the night. It's a good thing I'm an insomniac anyway… Otherwise I'd probably get annoyed at her._

_Blue Magic today was… okay it was dull. It was another recap on Truesight (that's the THIRD time now)… I know that spell off-by-heart. I might ask Hieronymous to warn me ahead of time if he plans any other lessons like that… Recapping the mid to high level stuff is fine, great even… But doing such basic stuff as Truesight and Light (seriously!?) is really just kind of… painful. I can see he hates having to recap it too. It's for those who didn't attend any blue magic classes all last year… Who doesn't like Blue magic!? Strange people…_

_Whatever… Hieronymous asked if I'd like to join him to see how the church is progressing on Saturday. If I want to go, I need to go to his room at ten… I think I'll go, I do want to see how's it's going._

She fell asleep slower than normal that night… The sound of Ellen's pen scratching hurriedly across the paper got on her nerves more than normal as she laid there.

The next two days she was restless… It wasn't helped by the fact that it seemed all her remaining lessons insisted on being as dull as Blue Magic had been, recapping the most basic spells… She nearly fell asleep in Green Magic.

When Saturday rolled around, she was excited. Conversations between her and her husband were at least casual now, and she wasn't afraid to admit she was happy she'd be spending the day with him, even if Potsdam would be there.

She arrived at his door wearing a pair of comfortable jeans, and a vest top with a purple and pink "paint-splash" type of pattern. She had been tempted to put on her blue, flower-print cap, but despite the nice design, it was still a cap (a flat-peak no less – she didn't normally like them but she'd liked the pattern); Hieronymous would hardly approve. She knocked tentatively, and waited.

It took him a few moments to open the door, but she was patient. She did not knock again, there was little point. She just waited. When he opened the door, she smiled.

"Arianna, surprisingly on time." He teased. "Professor Potsdam will be meeting us there. Come in, best not to teleport in the hall, lest someone latch on to it by accident. That can be a little messy…" he muttered, clearly talking more to himself than to her. She ignored that fact.

"Would they end up upside down in a tree?" she joked, and she received a small smirk for her trouble.

"No, more they'd be split between here and the destination." He said ominously. She shivered.

"Eek."

"'Eek' indeed. If you had not had the level of skill you have in Blue Magic it may have happened when you teleported in the first exam." He grimaced as he said it, and she looked down.

"Nobody warned me…" she muttered, another shudder rippling through her at the thought of being half in the dungeon and half in the tree.

"Quite right. I was not blaming you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up; he was smiling gently. "And I did not intend to scare you." She smiled awkwardly at him.

"Who said anything about being scared?" she tried to cover the fact that she _was_ scared with indignation, but he chuckled.

"I'm getting to know you quite well, Arianna. I know 'scared' when I see it in your eyes."

She blushed.

"Here, take my hand. I will not allow you to be harmed." He assured her, extending the hand that was not on her shoulder for her to take. She placed her hand in his, noticing that it shook. _Why am I scared? I've teleported hundreds of times… It's my best spell!_ But that didn't calm her. What did calm her was how he wrapped his arm around her protectively, before starting the chant. She glanced down as the runes appeared beneath them and she stayed as still as she could, closing her eyes and leaning into him slightly as a wave of magic washed over her. He released her slightly. "You can open your eyes now, Arianna. We're here."

As she opened her eyes, her mouth fell open. The church looked magnificent in the bright summer sun. What was once a derelict shell of a time long gone now looked like a perfectly preserved memory, the worn stones the only indication that it wasn't a new building. It towered above them, casting a dark shadow in the morning light.

"It… It's amazing…" she whispered, stumbling forward to look at it properly.

"It isn't finished yet." He muttered, amused. She turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean, not finished? What's left to do?" she turned back to examine the magnificent structure. It looked perfect…

"We intend to restore the stained glass. Or had you not noticed it is a terribly plain church?" he drawled. She frowned.

"Oh yeah… Churches always have huge stained glass windows… I guess it didn't strike me as something missing because it just looks so beautiful with the light streaming through the places where the windows would be." She speculated, walking over to one of the gaps in question in order to look through it. "Is it structurally safe now? I'm not gonna get hit by any flying rocks am I?" she asked lightly, turned to smile at her husband. He shook his head with a smile.

"It is safe. We finished the construction work last week. This week we were doing some simple cosmetic adjustments in preparation for the windows."

She grinned and hurried through the large wooden doors. He followed, watching as she danced between the rays of light that shone in through the windows, her long hair flicking around wildly as she did so.

He found himself pondering whether she should be labelled a child or not; she was certainly acting like one at that moment in time. But acting like a child and being a child were two completely different characteristics. _Acting_ like a child showed that a person could remain youthful in their energy and curiosity, while remaining mature when it mattered. _Being_ a child suggested a lack of maturity not just physically, but mentally as well. It suggested an inability to think rationally, something that his young wife was all too familiar with. After all, hadn't it been her recklessness that had landed them in the peculiar situation they were in?

However… She had rushed to his aid because she'd reasoned there wasn't time to fetch someone to help. Besides, how was she to know what the markings on the floor were? They were part of the senior white magic curriculum, not the freshman one. How was she supposed to know that the Manus was bound to his family? How was she to know it couldn't hurt him?

But perhaps the most important question that he found himself asking was this: How could she have possibly known he had summoned the blasted creature, considering how foolish the act itself was? Thinking about it, he knew it had been foolish of him to have been experimenting with the Manus on school property, particularly in the accounting room, on a Saturday morning… He'd practically been asking for someone to walk in and blunder into danger.

He had gravely misjudged the amount of magic he would expend when casting the wards which would bind the Manus, and therefore had ended up slipping into unconsciousness when he summoned the spirit. He had begun the experiment in the early hours, intending to be done with it and out of the room by three in the morning…

He had not been thinking rationally when he had commenced the experiment. He was overconfident and reckless… So did that make _him_ the child?

No.

It simply meant he sometimes _acted_ like a child.

Just like Arianna.

Thinking about it, Hieronymous Grabiner realised then how similar he and his accidental wife were... And as she turned to throw him a gleeful smile, he found himself smiling happily as well.

* * *

**I hope you liked it guys x Don't forget to let me know what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: A terrifying thing is occurring... I'm CATCHING UP TO WHAT I'VE WRITTEN! ARGH! I need more motivation :/  
**

**Anyway, ignoring that outburst, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, looking at him with a joy in her eyes that he hadn't seen directed at him for years. He took a few steps across the cool stone, looking proudly upon the project he had been working on. It may not have been all his work, but he was proud of it nonetheless.

As his wife ran off towards the bell-tower, he felt a poke in his mind. He frowned, opening the connection.

_Ah, Hieronymous!_ Her thinking voice was as shrill and joyful as her actual voice, and he sighed.

_What is it, Petunia?_

_I'm afraid something has come up, and I will not be able to come and work on the church today._

Somehow, he didn't feel surprised. He rolled his eyes. _More like you saw another opportunity… You knew Arianna was coming with me today._

_Oh is she? How wonderful! _He sighed, hearing the fake surprise in her thoughts. _Shall I send you a picnic?_ She asked genuinely.

_What? No!_ he thought angrily.

_Oh why ever not, Hieronymous? It's a lovely day; have a picnic with your wife!_

_I don't want to._

_Hogwash! _

_If you send a picnic… I will refuse to eat it, and leave immediately. You want me to spend time with her? I will. WITHOUT your help._

The connection ended, and he got the sense that she was quietly satisfied with her handiwork. He sighed, following after his wife with a mixture between a smile and a scowl on his face.

"Hieronymous!" he heard her voice call from the tower. "Come up here! The view is _amazing!_" He smirked as he began to ascend the stairs of the tower. He had seen the view from the bell-tower once or twice before, although he wasn't sure if he should call it a bell-tower, considering the lack of bells. They had decided not to reinstate those… He wondered what Petunia intended to do with the space, but then he still didn't know why she even wanted the church in the first place, so he dismissed the questions as he reached the top.

She was facing away from him, the sun streaming through the window she was at, catching her hair and turning it into gold as the light summer breeze ruffled it lightly. He walked over to stand beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, grinning as she looked out over the valley. In the distance, she saw the forest which concealed Iris Academy from prying eyes rolling up with the mountains. The highest peaks were veiled by a thin misty cloud, one of only a few that dotted the sky that day. A small river wound its way through the forest, leading to a glittering lake a little way from the church. The sun glanced off the surface of the shimmering water as it rippled in the cool wind.

"Indeed it is." He said. "Perhaps this is one of Petunia's reasons for taking on the project." He speculated.

"Maybe." She replied brightly. "It's reason enough. I love views like this… Nothing like home." He looked at her, and noticed her grin had faded into a small, sad smile. "Well… Nothing like what _used_ to be home." she corrected herself. "Iris is home now… So I guess it _is_ like home…" she sounded wistful, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is your home." He said, prompting her to look at him. "Home is where you belong. You belong at Iris Academy. As do I." she frowned slightly and he looked out at the valley again. "I may still have my father, but I do not see his house as home…" he explained. "Nor do I see England as my home." He added quietly.

"Don't you miss it sometimes?" she couldn't help asking, and suddenly looked away, ready to move away from his hand, but he squeezed her shoulder and she paused.

"It's alright. I do not miss the weather. I do not miss my father. I do not miss the bustling streets of London. All I could miss from England is long gone." He muttered, looking at her again, and seeing tears glistening in her bright emerald eyes. He tutted as they fell, wiping his thumb across her cheeks to catch them. "Why are you crying?"

"I…" she looked down, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"You are crying because you feel sorry for me?" he asked, barely hiding the irritation in his voice. Her eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, and she was silent. "You are an emotional person; I should not blame you for getting upset at upsetting things. I long since came to terms with being alone, Arianna. Do not pity me."

"You aren't alone." She stated. He frowned and stepped away to look at her. "Or do I not count as company?" she asked, halfway between teasing and a genuine question tainted with sadness. He felt his mouth open to protest, but couldn't find the words at first… Finally, he sighed.

"I did not mean to imply that. I merely meant… I am used to being alone… I am not sure how to react to any other situation. I forgot how to a long time ago."

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest with her eyes closed. After a brief moment of shock, he let his arms settle around her shoulders.

"You'd think after a month and a half of my constant company, you'd be used to me being around by now."

"I… Have prevented myself from getting used to it. I am always prepared for the day you do not appear." He explained, as though it was a certainty. She pushed away to frown at him.

"Hieronymous… Are you ever going to stop avoiding this?" she asked quietly, and he frowned.

"Avoiding what?"

"Us… Me. You keep telling yourself I'm going to lose interest…"

"What interest?" he asked, quite serious. She sighed, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. He stared at her in shock as she stepped back, rocking on her heels, blushing.

"That interest." She answered finally. For a long moment, he was speechless, staring at her for all the world like she'd just grown a second head. She didn't look up, biting her lip and wringing her hands instead.

"Arianna, what-"

"I'm sorry! It's just… You're always so distant, and you said before that you were afraid of loving me… I know you have your reasons, but that doesn't stop me getting impatient." She babbled. "I mean, if you really don't want to pursue anything, I'll understand. But you've been so vague and this is my first time really _liking_ anyone and I'm scared too and-"

He cut her off, pulling her into another kiss. This time, it wasn't a greeting… it wasn't a friendly gesture. She felt herself go dizzy with sensation as his hand rested at the back of her neck, pulling her up onto her toes to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her hands in his thick hair. It was soft under her fingers, so much softer than she could have imagined, and his lips were warm as they moved against hers.

When they broke apart for air, they were both flushed and out of breath, but a bright smile lit up her face, and he gave her a small, genuine smile back.

"That was…" she couldn't find the words. She thought she might melt in a gooey puddle on the floor, or burst into a cloud of butterflies, there were so many in her stomach and chest… His smile turned into a slightly evil smirk as he read the expression on her face. Surprise, happiness, shock…

"What have you done to me, Arianna?" he asked, an incredulous smile replacing the smirk on his face. She was practically glowing, as one does after a particularly impressive kiss, and she laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again and burying her face in the crease between his neck and shoulder. He sighed, letting his arms encircle her again, and resting his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes. She was warm, but her arms were cool, free to the summer breeze as they were.

They stayed like that for a while, before spending the day walking around the church. Well, Hieronymous walked. Arianna flounced around, fascinated by the brick-work, the pillars, the pews… She found it magical in a way that the pentachromatic system didn't teach, and he was content to watch his young wife act childish for a day.

* * *

**Fluffy fluff fluffness for you all!**

**Reviews keep me writing! xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys... Short chapter today... I have no excuse *hangs head in shame and walks away*  
**

* * *

**Saturday July 26th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_OH. MY. GOD._

_He kissed me… I mean… Properly **kissed**, not like the kiss in May… It was deep and passionate, and I feel so silly and wonderful and I'm going to be so embarrassed when Ellen comes back to the room… She's going to ask why I'm red as a tomato and why I can't stop grinning, and I think it's because I'm in love…_

_Yes. I am in love with Hieronymous Grabiner._

_I think I've been denying that for a while… Ever since our first kiss. I was scared he'd reject me, push me away (he's good at that). But today was so wonderful and I can't handle all the feelings rushing through my head, I'm so happy, and surprised (because I was not expecting such a display of passion and care from a man most people fear so much). _

_My handwriting is **horrid** tonight, but I'm shaking and I don't know why. I just…_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE WE KISSED LIKE THAT!_

She fell back onto her bed, her hair splayed out on the pillow, clutching the now closed diary to her chest and closing her eyes, remembering his hand on the back of her neck… She sighed.

She knew that seeing him like that would be rare, she wasn't a fool. But that made her happy all the same. She loved him because he was smart, terrifying, serious to a fault, quick witted and had the darkest sense of humour she'd ever seen. She loved him because he was who he was, and seeing even a tiny bit of passion from him was her treat, her privilege… And goddamn it she was going to savour it.

She pulled herself back up to finish her entry.

_ANYWAY!_

_The Church looks absolutely amazing… It really is beautiful… I thought it was finished when I first saw it, but Hieronymous said they still had to restore the windows. I hadn't noticed. We missed lunch because I was exploring it. I hope he didn't mind; he didn't complain or anything… I think today might have been the best day of my life…_

As she closed the small book again with finality, she heard the door open. She didn't look at her roommate, opting to focus on stuffing her diary under her pillow, trying to wipe the smile and blush from her face. She failed.

"What're you so happy about?" Ellen asked, one eyebrow raised, as she reached to place the book she was carrying on her shelf. Arianna remained silent, biting her lip. "Arianna?" there was a hint of amusement in her tone that suggested she had at least some idea what was running through her roommate's mind.

"He kissed me!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself, and she hurriedly buried herself in her covers. Silence blanketed the room for a moment before Ellen found her voice.

"Wait what!?"

"He kissed me… Like… properly…" came her muffled reply. Ellen stared at the lump of burgundy covers, unsure how she should react to her friend having just admitted to kissing her husband/professor… Then she smiled.

Arianna had occasionally seen fit to inform Ellen of her intentions concerning Professor Grabiner. Or more, her feelings. The word _intentions_ suggested that she was manipulating him to meet a certain goal (which most people seemed to believe). Rather, she wanted to prove to him that she could be trusted, in turn allowing him to prove affections he had vaguely admitted to but not confirmed. Affections that were most definitely reciprocated.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order?" Ellen teased. "Although I find the topsy-turvy nature of your love life hilarious beyond all measure." She laughed. "Most people fall in love _before_ they get married."

Arianna threw a pillow at her, but when Ellen just laughed more, she couldn't help bursting into giddy giggles herself.

"Can I ask you a favour though?" Ellen asked lightly. Arianna looked at her expectantly. "I do not want details… I'd prefer not to imagine my best friend and my professor in any situation other than a classroom one." She winked. "But then you won't have anyone to talk to about it…" she speculated. After a moment, she spoke again, energetically: "Okay, here's the agreement! Keep details to a minimum, and don't refer to him by name. That way, I can imagine it's someone else!" she exclaimed, and Arianna burst into another sudden fit of giggles. "What? It's a sound solution…"

"And it's so entirely _you_! Methodical and detailed." Arianna said between laughs. Then she smiled and winked at her friend. "It's a deal."

Meanwhile, Hieronymous held a hand to his head as the world swam a little. He felt dizzy, confused… _Why did I do that? Why did I **say** that? You fool, Hieronymous. You bumbling, love-sick fool…_

He paused as the thoughts raced through his head, his hand frozen on the door handle to his room. Love-sick? Was he truly love-sick? Hissing an irritated breath through his teeth, he pushed open the door and promptly slammed it shut, stabbing a hand through his hair in exasperation, forgetting that his hat was still perched there, and therefore knocking it to the floor. For a long moment, he stared at the grey lump of material, before he stormed past it and to his desk.

Upon the desk sat a fast growing pile of paperwork alongside a group of unfinished lesson plans. He sat for several hours, as the sun set and the air turned cool, trying to fill in the papers, but to no avail. His mind could focus on nothing but his actions that afternoon.

Eventually, he gave up, throwing the pen down on the desk violently with a growl of outrage and letting his head fall into his hands. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to push away the image of her face that had invaded his mind.

But his mind brought up their first conversation after her return to Iris… His confession, her tears… And then he remembered kissing her… Why had he done that? Why, after all his effort to avoid such a connection with her, had he been unable to stop himself from kissing her in that moment?

He grumbled to himself, staring at the papers on his desk as if they would magically command his attention, despite their failure a couple of hours past.

This went on for a long time, but he didn't realise how long until light began to peek through his window. He passed a hand over his eyes and groaned.

_What has happened to me?_

* * *

**I know! I know! It's short and not much happens... I'm sowwy! Regardless, I hope you liked it xx**

**This chapter is now a tad longer, thanks to an idea from a guest review who thought an insight into Hieronymous' reaction would be interesting :) I hope you like the addition xx**

**By the way! Another time-jump warning which I forgot about! See you soon guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys... Today's chapter is actually a tad longer than normal! It all evens out doesn't it?  
**

**By the way! If you read the last chapter straight after it was posted (as I'm sure some did) then you might want to flip back to that one again, I added an extra couple paragraphs the day after uploading it, thanks to an idea from a guest reviewer x It's not essential but I didn't want you guys to miss it x**

**Enjoy today's chapter :)**

* * *

The summer began to pass quicker than before as Arianna returned to her daily routine. Anyone looking at the two of them would have noticed no different in their behaviour to one another.

However, there was a shift in the air between them, like a silent agreement. While before Arianna had been unsure and nervous, now she felt only contentment and a warm glow that permeated her entire being whenever they were together, a feeling that she hoped her husband shared. He was still harsh and blunt, but she was used to it and now she wasn't afraid of loving him for it. Of course, she wouldn't voice it.

Despite his actions in the church, she knew he would probably reject such a display from her. He had been informed, multiple times, of her affections, and she was surprisingly patient. Besides, why ruin a good thing?

**Tuesday August 19th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_You know, I'm gonna miss having Hieronymous teach Red Magic… I'm sure Professor Finch is a brilliant teacher, but I think I'll miss the way Hieronymous teaches the subject. He always sounds like he's trying to put us off it, telling stories about how dangerous it can be, suggesting we can't control it…_

_But I know (even if nobody else does) that he's trying to protect us, to stop us from getting hurt. Nobody else sees it… but he cares a lot. He's just got his own way of showing it._

_Ah well, I'm quite happy knowing I'm the only one that knows him like that. It's like our own little secret._

_That sounds so childish, doesn't it? Oh well… Nothing to be done about that, really. I am childish; I'm seventeen for God's sake… Seventeen and married… I'm mature, but I'm no adult yet._

**Wednesday August 20th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hieronymous seemed tired today. Thinking about it… He was tired yesterday too… I hope he isn't making himself ill. He's been so busy lately, he barely has time to eat. He still comes to breakfast and everything with me, but he only eats about half his food before he has to dash off to some meeting or something… I know it's only a few weeks until term starts, but they shouldn't work him so hard._

_Maybe I'll have a word with Potsdam…_

_Thinking of Potsdam, I never actually asked about the yearbook… Or the dress. I guess with everything that happened it kind of slipped my mind._

_I still miss my parents; of course I do. But I'm used to it now. I haven't cried about it in over a week this time; it's a new record._

_I can't help being upset about it. I know that it won't change anything, but sometimes it just makes me feel better to let it out. If I hold my emotions back, all I'll do is stress myself out, I reckon._

_Oh, I should sleep… Ellen is getting into bed._

**Thursday August 21st 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's only morning, and I don't usually write to you (when did I decide I was writing **to **someone…?) but I'm worried, and I need to write it down._

_Hieronymous didn't show up for breakfast. I arrived at my usual time, and I waited for the entire sitting, but he never appeared. I'm worried I was right before, about him overworking himself… If he's ill, maybe I should take him some food… And some medicine if I can find any._

_Okay, I'm panicking. I need to calm down and go and see Potsdam about it._

She closed the book and returned it to its spot under the pillow before springing from the bed. Ellen looked up from her desk.

"You okay? You've been muttering ever since you got back." She asked.

"He didn't show up this morning…" Arianna murmured distractedly as she slipped her shoes on. "I think he might be ill… I'm gonna go see Professor Potsdam." And she was out of the door before Ellen could reply.

A small smile alighted on the blonde girl's face as she turned back to her latest thesis. It was obvious how much Arianna cared about him, even though their marriage had been in order to save her life.

But Ellen couldn't help but worry… If others started to notice her affections towards him, she couldn't see things ending well for her friend.

Arianna tentatively knocked on the door to Professor Potsdam's office. When the headmistress opened the door, she was all smiles as usual, but Arianna was too worried to return it.

"Arianna, dear, what can I do for you?" her chirpy voice cut into her ears, but she didn't show it.

"Um… I just… is Hieronymous alright? He didn't show up this morning…" she muttered, suddenly realising with a blush how obsessive she sounded. He was probably fine, he didn't _have_ to meet her for breakfast after all. But after so long, it had become normal, and the fact that he hadn't shown up was unnerving to her. So she forced herself to hold her ground.

Petunia Potsdam frowned slightly, although the bright smile remained on her face. "It's lovely that you're concerned dear, but he hasn't contacted me. Normally, he tells me if he is ill…" She seemed to mull it over. "Come, he has a History class this morning, we shall see if he arrived for it."

Before Arianna could protest, the Professor had grabbed her by the wrist and was dragging her through the halls. For such a delicate looking woman, Petunia Potsdam had a surprising amount of strength. It wasn't really necessary; Arianna would have followed her anyway… She just rolled her eyes and resigned herself to the possibility of a dislocated shoulder in silence.

When they reached the history classroom, Potsdam shoved her nose up against the class to peer into the classroom. It was empty, save a snake girl and toad boy who were sat at the back of the classroom, hands folded atop their books as they conversed animatedly. They looked up when the Headmistress pushed the door open.

"Amelia?" the girl in question cocked her head questioningly, her bright green hair bobbing a little at the movement. "Where is Professor Grabiner?"

"He never showed up." The girl muttered with a nonchalant shrug, turning back to her friend. Arianna drew in a shallow breath as Potsdam thanked the girl and dragged her out.

Within two minutes, they were before Hieronymous' door, and Petunia was hammering on it.

"Hieronymous?" she called. No answer. Arianna let out a shaky breath. Why wasn't he answering? "Arianna, dear, you'll have to open the door."

"Huh? Can't you?"

"No. There are special wards in place that prevent anyone other than Hieronymous from opening it. Those wards do not affect you, since your souls have been linked through marriage."

_Souls?_ Arianna's thoughts echoed the headmistress. She frowned, but decided now was not the time for complex explanations. If her husband was too ill to come to the door, he must be in a terrible condition and obviously needed urgent attention.

She tried to calm her erratic heart by breathing very slowly as she reached for the door handle and twisted.

Carefully, she pushed the door open, peering through the gap.

"Hieronymous?" she asked tentatively. A weak groan answered her and her eyes flew to the bed, where her husband laid, covers drawn up to his chin and shaking like a leaf. She threw the door open and hurried over to him. "Oh my god… Hieronymous, I knew you were overworking yourself." His brow creased slightly. "You've been looking so tired." She let her hand rest on his forehead lightly, ignoring the light footsteps behind her. "You're burning up…"

Suddenly, his eyes flew wide as he focussed on something behind her. She looked around, but there was nothing there.

"Hieronymous?"

"V-v…" he stammered, breath raspy and quiet.

"Oh dear… He's hallucinating. Duckling, go and get him some soup… I'll sort this." Potsdam was more serious that Arianna had ever seen her, and she gulped before nodding and hurrying from the room.

It took all her effort to stop her hands from shaking so she didn't spill the hot liquid as she hurried back towards the room where her husband was so ill he was hallucinating.

_But what was he seeing?_

She stopped, nearly dropping the tray in her hands at the sudden need to slap herself around the face. _V… Violet… He saw Violet. Oh my god…_ She felt tears welling in her eyes at the thought of him seeing her, probably ghostly white, or perhaps being held against the wall by the goblins, having to watch her soul be destroyed all over again.

Trying to swallow the thick lump in her throat, Arianna pushed her foot to step forward, and eventually was hurrying along the halls again, ignoring the worry in my mind. The quicker she got the soup to her husband, the quicker he'd be better.

When she entered the room, he was sat up in bed, eyes closed with his fingers pressed to his temples, moving in slow circles. Potsdam was nowhere to be seen, but there was a bright pink bottle on the desk with a note taped to it.

_Arianna,_

_Pour this potion in the soup; it will help him._

_Petunia._

She narrowed her eyes at the suspicious little bottle as she turned to her husband.

"Hieronymous? Are you okay?" she asked. He started, eyes flying open as he stared at her. "I- I brought you soup…" she stuttered, nervous under his gaze. He sighed. "Can you move to eat it at the desk or…?" before she'd finished, he had attempted to stand up, swooning and clutching his head as he fell back onto the mattress with a groan. She hurriedly placed the tray on the desk and rushed to his side. "That's a no." she insisted, pushing him back against the pillows against the headboard. He scowled. "Don't give me that look. You aren't well."

"I'm not…" he coughed. "…_that_ ill."

She shook her head. "You have a fever… A high one. For goodness sake, you started hallucinating!" she cried. He gulped, but otherwise remained silent. Arianna went to get the soup, putting the potion beside it on the tray, before walking over to place it on his lap carefully. "Potsdam left a note saying I should put this in the soup? I don't know what it is."

He reached a shaky hand to grasp the bottle and lifted it to eye level, narrowing his eyes as he examined it, before shoving it back into her hands and nodding.

"It's okay?" he nodded again, and she poured it into the soup, picking up the spoon in order to mix it a little, then stepped away when he flicked his hand weakly. He took the spoon in his pale hand and tried to lift it to his mouth, but gave up as the gloopy substance began to slop over onto the tray. Nervously, Arianna brought the chair from the desk next to the bed and lifted the spoon.

"What are you doing…?" he growled, and in any other circumstance, she'd have flinched away, or dropped the spoon. But his voice was so weak as he said it, that it rather lost the effect he'd been trying for and she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Feeding you, you big baby." She teased. He scowled, and she laughed lightly. "Would you rather be covered in soup? 'Cause that's what gonna happen if you try feeding yourself."

Eventually, he allowed her to put the spoon in his mouth, pouting like a small child after each spoonful.

"This is degrading." He grumbled.

Arianna chuckled. "It wouldn't be if you didn't pout like a little kid. I'm your wife; let me look after you."

"It shouldn't be necessary." He repeated his words from the first time she'd brought him soup. She sighed.

"It wouldn't be if you took better care of yourself." She scolded. "You've been overworking yourself, and now look what's happened."

He was silent at that.

When Hieronymous had at last ingested all of the soup, his eyes slid shut, and Arianna realised the potion was probably a sleeping draft or something similar. Green magic administered more directly using Black Magic. She smiled as the lines of stress faded from his face, and she removed the tray, before sneaking quietly from the room.

* * *

**Yeah, are you really surprised he made himself ill?**

**Hieronymous: You make me sound like a workoholic...**

**MysticPuma: That's because you are one...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: OMG guys chapter 20!? I can't believe it :D And it's been 2 months exactly since I started uploading this O.O My how time flies!  
**

**I must warn you guys that once I return to University, chapter updates will most likely slow to a chapter a week or less, but I will not abandon this, so don't fret :) **

* * *

**Thursday August 21st 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I was right earlier. He was ill. Like, REALLY ill… He had a high fever, and he was hallucinating. I think he saw Violet._

_I know it's selfish of me, but I feel slightly jealous… She obviously meant so much to him…_

_Ugh, Arianna what the hell? Stop it. I can't think like that. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud. He probably blames himself for her death! God, why am I so horrid?_

_Anyway, Potsdam got me to get him some soup, and she gave me this potion thing to put in it; some kind of sleeping draft. I bet we won't learn those till Senior year…_

_He couldn't lift the spoon. I had to feed him. He wasn't happy about that._

_I went to find Potsdam afterwards, and she said she was cancelling the rest of his lessons until term starts. I'm glad. He needs a break._

_It's late afternoon… I feel like I should check on him. Is that silly?_

She sighed, closing the book and slipping it under her pillow. She was out of the door before Ellen could ask what was wrong. Her feet flew across the wooden floors without her consciously wishing them to, and the walk to his rooms took a mere three minutes, when it usually took ten.

But when she lifted her hand to knock on the door, she paused. Her determined confidence had suddenly fled her, and she was nervous again. Even after everything that they had been through… The day of the May Day Ball… her parents… the argument… the church… Even after all of that, she still felt like he could push her away so easily, if she pushed too much, if she assumed…

With a deep breath, her knuckles collided with the cool wooden door. When there wasn't an answer, she gulped, letting her hand fall to grasp the door handle.

He was asleep. She felt a bit guilty for knocking. In fact, she felt guilty for even being in the room… But she shook her head to clear those thoughts. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

So, despite her trepidation, she crept into the room. The chair was still by the bed, and she settled herself into it quietly, letting her hand ghost across his forehead. His forehead was still burning, but not as badly as before. She sighed.

"You told me I have to look after myself… But you need to take your own advice…" she murmured, shaking her head to herself. "You ridiculous man… How did I fall in love with you?" she sighed, smiling a little. She stayed with him for the rest of the afternoon…

As it drew close to time for dinner, she made to stand up, when he stirred.

"Hieronymous?" her voice startled him further out of his slumber, and his eyes blinked open to stare at her. Then he frowned.

"Why are you still here?" he grumbled. She sighed.

"Sorry for caring." She muttered sarcastically, continuing towards the door. "I'll just go..." She added sadly.

"Wait." His shaking voice made her pause. "I am sorry…" he sounded guilty, and slightly… disappointed?

She sighed again as she returned to his side. "Maybe you could try not getting angry at me sometimes?"

"I was not trying to seem angry…"

She settled herself into the chair again and smiled. "I know." She said.

"What time is it?" he asked weakly.

"It's nearly seven. Are you hungry?"

"No…" he shook his head for emphasis. "But you should go to dinner…"

"I don't need to, I'm not that hungry."

"Arianna-" he protested, but she cut him off.

"Really, I'm fine. But if you don't want me to stay, I'll go." She explained without moving. After a moment, he reached to take hold of her hand silently.

It was all the answer she needed.

So she stayed with him. The sun began to set and he drifted back to sleep as the room was swathed in darkness, with only the moon to shed any light on the silent couple.

Arianna couldn't see a clock from her position on the chair, but she knew it was getting very late. It was probably past curfew…

"Would you be angry if I stayed here? It's past curfew…" she asked him quietly, then sighed. "Probably." So she began to stand. However, as she was about to let go of his hand, his grip tightened. She turned to look at him with wide eyes, but he was still fast asleep. "Hieronymous?" she whispered, not wanting to wake him, but confused by his actions. As she tried to pull her hand from his grasp, his grip only tightened, until she gave in and sat back down, allowing his hold to loosen again. She sighed, a small smile alighting on her face. "I guess I'll stay then, but don't tell me off when you wake up, okay?" she teased, making herself comfortable again.

She woke up to a knock on the door and light streaming through the window. With her free hand she rubbed at her eyes and groaned as her neck clicked back into place. The knock had not woken her husband, who was still sleeping peacefully.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. It was persistent this time, and Arianna sighed as she stood to walk to the door. But she was stopped as his hand tightened around hers again. With a silent roll of her eyes she turned to shake him gently awake. As his eyes opened, he registered her hand in his and she smirked.

"Would you mind letting go so I can answer the door?" she asked. He gulped and snatched his hand away quickly. She sighed. "Good to know you're back to normal." She muttered as she went to open the door.

"Arianna! Have you been here all night, chicky?" Professor Potsdam chirped when the door opened. Arianna nodded mutely and she heard a sudden shuffling behind her as Hieronymous sat up to look around him. She turned back to give him a reassuring smile.

"I was sat in the chair all night. I tried to leave, but you wouldn't let go of my hand, and I didn't want to wake you, so I stayed." She explained, and he seemed to relax a little, although he was a little troubled by the fact that he'd been holding her hand all night… Arianna's smile assured him that she didn't mind, but that didn't mean he didn't. Arianna tried to ignore the pooling worry in her mind.

"Isn't that sweet?" Potsdam broke them both from their thoughts as she bustled into the room. "This potion should take away the rest of the illness, Hieronymous." She brandished another small, gaudy pink bottle and he grimaced, making her chuckle lightly. "Don't be so stubborn. Now, I shall entrust this to you, Arianna. Make sure he drinks it, and he'll be better in no time." She handed the bottle to Arianna, who nodded, before turning back to the girl's bed-ridden husband. "Now, I've cancelled the rest of your schedule for the summer, and you're not to be out of bed today." She had taken on a very motherly tone, and Arianna suppressed a giggle at the indignant scowl on her husband's face. "Arianna will look after you, won't you dear?"

She nodded quickly and received a bright grin.

"None of this should be necessary…" Hieronymous grumbled under his breath. Arianna growled a little, and she rested her hands on her hips.

"Then learn to take care of yourself!" the words had left her mouth before she could stop them, and her eyes flew wide as he sent a burning scowl in her direction. "S-sorry…" she stuttered, but Potsdam clapped her hands.

"Don't apologise, dear! You're completely right. Hieronymous, listen to your wife! Don't forget to get yourself some breakfast, Arianna dear. Goodbye, ducklings!" and she was gone before either of them could say another word. Arianna looked down at her feet, fiddling awkwardly with the bottle in her hands. When she looked up, her husband had a hand over his eyes, rubbing across his forehead before he stabbed it through his hair in exasperation. With a nervous gulp, Arianna approached the bed again.

"I'll put this here for now…" she murmured, placing the bottle of fluorescent liquid on his bed-side table. "W- would you like me to bring you some toast…?" she asked hesitantly, all confidence having fled her after her little outburst. Her mind seemed to discard his actions in the night as feverish behaviour, and thus they gave her no reason to think she might be welcome. The silence hung in the air between them for a moment, until at last he nodded mutely, refusing to look at her. "Okay… I'll be back soon…" and she scurried from the room, leaving him to rest his head back against the pillow with a sigh as he brought his hand back up to run through his hair.

He didn't know what unseen force had made him take her hand the previous night, nor did he understand why, in a state of mental rest, he would be unwilling to let it go… But he knew it was a ridiculous thing to do… Something else he knew was that Arianna cared for him; why else would she be willing to sit by his side?

_Fool, she's said she cares… Many times, in fact. _He reprimanded himself with a sigh. _Is it really so hard for you to admit to her that you care about her as well?_ _Yes… It is… But I do care…_

She had been right before… Back in the church. He had been avoiding their seemingly obvious connection for a long while. Every time they spoke of feelings it seemed he couldn't help but automatically try and seal them away, ignoring her wishes and disregarding her affections.

And he wasn't sure whether that was a cycle he could break...

* * *

**I hope you liked it guys x**

**Also, I have reached the point in both this story and ARtFP that I realise why I usually stick to one-shots XD So please please PLEASE don't forget to leave a review, it's what keeps me going XD x**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Yay another chapter :) I'm also starting a second project (yeah I know, I make work for myself XD) that'll be going alongside the one I mentioned a while ago x Both of them are a lot of work, and they'll take a while, but I'll post any updates here as I go :) So watch this space and enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

When Arianna entered the hall, she immediately felt a pair of eyes on her. She sighed and walked over to the blonde, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where were you last night? You never came back. I didn't go looking for you, because last time I did I got demerits… But-"

"I went to see him, and ended up staying there all night." When Ellen's eyes widened, Arianna held up her hands to placate her. "I sat in a chair next to the bed, okay? Don't worry." Ellen visibly relaxed and Arianna quickly went to grab some cereal and a couple of pieces of toast.

"You extra hungry or something?" Ellen muttered when her friend sat back down. Arianna gave her a look.

"No. The toast is for him." She explained, as though it should have been obvious. Ellen nodded mutely and returned to her book as Arianna dug into her cereal in silence, feeling strangely comfortable in the slight buzz of the hall. She was done in a matter of minutes and bid Ellen farewell quietly. All she got in recognition was a slight movement of her roommate's hand, reminiscent of a wave.

When she got back to his room, Hieronymous appeared to have fallen asleep again. Silently, she crept over to sit back in her space in the chair. When she did, his eyes opened blearily.

"Oh!" she exclaimed quietly. "S-sorry… Did I wake you?"

"No, I was not asleep…" he muttered. She handed him the toast quietly.

"I would've tried to warm it… But I'm not experienced enough to control it. Sorry."

He waved his hand over the toast and suddenly it was warm. Her eyes widened. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"With enough practise, it is something that can be done with a minimum of effort." He drawled. She nodded in understanding. Silence fell over them as he began to eat the toast, albeit slowly. After a moment, she shifted awkwardly in her chair earning a sideways glance from her husband.

"Um… D-do you want me to stay? O-or should I leave you alone?" she worded it in such a way that he seemed to understand the actual question: _Am I annoying you?_

"You may stay if you wish, though I'm sure you have better things to do than take care of me." He muttered in response.

"Not really." She shrugged, seeming to relax a small amount. "I don't have any work to do… But if you want me to go, I-" he sighed, making her pause in her rambling.

"I never said that. I am merely stating that I am hardly interesting company in this state."

She shrugged. "You're always interesting company." She practically mouthed it, and Hieronymous was surprised to have heard it. He assumed it was a private comment, but couldn't quite stop himself from answering.

"You would be the first to think so." He said quietly, and for a moment she panicked, having not expected him to hear her. Then, she relaxed and smiled.

"I know, I'm a bit weird." She said quietly. After a moment, she fidgeted. "A-although… I could use something to do… You don't mind if I go and grab something from my room quickly, do you?"

He smiled, put slightly at ease by the fact that she wouldn't just be sat there self-consciously. "By all means."

She returned a couple of minutes later with a small book, a pencil case and a sketchpad. All of the items seemed to put her at ease, as she wasn't awkward when she sat back down, she simply had a pleasant smile on her face, which she directed at him for a moment. He returned it, but didn't think she'd seen it.

She flicked to a page in the small book and began to write.

**Friday August 22nd 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sat in his room beside his bed at the moment… He seems to be a lot better, but Potsdam said he has to stay in bed all day…_

Having written Potsdam's name, she suddenly remembered the bottle of fluorescent liquid. And turned to the bedside table.

"I forgot about this!" she cried, a little panicked. She heard a light groan from the bed.

"I was hoping you'd forget it." He muttered.

"No such luck!" she scowled lightly at him and uncapped the bottle. It smelt awful, an overpowering odour that reminded her of mint and air-freshener, except both fragrances had been amplified by about twenty times their ordinary potency. She coughed. "Why does it smell so strong?" she complained as tears filled her eyes.

"Because it is vile medicine…" he drawled, as though she had just asked the most obvious question in the world. "Must I drink that foul concoction?" he asked, hoping she might have some sympathy, but the tone of his voice hardened her expression.

"Oh, shush… It'll make you better."

"I feel fine…" he lied. She raised an eyebrow and held a hand to his forehead as he was taken over by a violent coughing fit.

"Yeah right. Open wide, you big baby." She teased, and he wasn't sure if he should've been happy about her return to normal or not. He defiantly kept his mouth closed and looked away from her, hearing a sigh from beside him. "Do you _want_ to be stuck in bed for another week?" that was enough to make him turn back to her. "'Cause you know that's what'll happen if you don't drink this, right?" he scowled at her, as if to blame her for his illness. But all she did was hold the small, pungent, glass bottle towards him. With a huff, he snatched the bottle from her grasp and tipped the contents into his mouth, nearly throwing up his breakfast in the process of swallowing the concoction. He gagged.

"Gods, what did she put in this?" he complained, looking at the bottle as though it once contained poison. "She couldn't have made it taste any less vile?" All his moaning did, though, was bring forth a small, bubbly laugh from his young wife as she took back the empty bottle. His eyelids began to droop and he sighed. "More sleeping draught… Ugh…" he complained as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

Once he was sleeping peacefully, Arianna smiled and pulled the covers up to cover his shoulders, before returning to her diary entry.

_I just gave him the potion Potsdam left… I don't know what it was, but it had sleeping draught in it, so he's asleep again. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps… All the stress leaves his face. He looks so handsome like this._

_Okay, Arianna, stop being love-sick…_

_It was so strange yesterday. I came to check on him in the afternoon, like I said I would, and ended up sitting with him all night. When I asked if he wanted me to leave, he held my hand. I don't think he really did it consciously, but still… My neck kills today, because of sleeping in the chair, but he wouldn't let go when I tried to leave, so I didn't have much choice._

_Strangely, I'm not too bothered._

She spent the rest of the day drawing in her sketch-pad, Eventually, she ran out of things to draw from mere imagination, and ended up sketching a picture of her husband, partly from boredom, and partly because she wanted to remember what he looked like so peaceful and relaxed…

She finished it just as he began to stir, and swiftly closed the book.

"Arianna?" he muttered. "What time is it?" he passed a hand across his eye, rubbing the sleep away. She smiled pleasantly.

"It's half seven." She replied. He frowned.

"Did you go to lunch?" She looked down sheepishly, and he rolled his eyes. "Useless girl."

"Sorry…" she muttered indignantly.

"And why aren't you at dinner?"

"I didn't want to leave without seeing if you were hungry?" she lied, but he rolled his eyes again, knowing from the tone of her voice and the way her shoulders raised that she had actually forgotten. "It's fine, I can go now." She said with a smile. "Do you want me to bring you some soup or something?" He contemplated it for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon." She said, standing up and placing her sketch-pad and diary on the chair before leaving the room.

Hieronymous sighed, looking at the small book with a raised eyebrow. She had been writing in it…

"Is that her diary?" he wondered aloud, thinking how very like her it would be to keep a diary. He was overcome by the urge to pick up the little book and flip to an entry… But he resisted. Nothing good came of reading people's private thoughts.

When she returned, he smiled.

"Thank you." He said, and she seemed a little taken aback by the show of gratitude. "You did not need to do any of this… I… appreciate your kindness." He explained with some difficulty, not failing to notice the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"You're welcome…" she muttered nervously. He slowly began to eat the soup in silence as she sat down again.

"You need not stay tonight… I understand that sleeping in a chair does nothing for one's neck, or back."

"O-oh… Right, yeah… I… I guess I'll leave you to it." She stammered, standing quickly to gather her things. He mentally slapped himself. _She thinks she's annoyed you, you fool…_

"Do not misunderstand me, Arianna. I appreciate your worry, but it would be foolish to make yourself ill while caring for me."

"R-right, of course." She still seemed awkward, but he knew there was little else he could say.

"I should be able to attend breakfast myself tomorrow…" he added, and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yes." She made to leave. "Thank you, again…"

She didn't hear him as she slipped through the door in silence.

* * *

**Again, I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think :) x**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Okay, so ArumAnimus picked me up on something that honestly I hadn't even noticed I was doing... I've been rounding off chapters in ways that it could end there, and would be fine... And I think I realised why.  
**

**Prepare for a slightly long rant, feel free to continue to the chapter if you don't care! XD**

**So when I first started writing fanfiction, I was what... 13 or 14? Either way, I wasn't very good at it, but I didn't care, so I just wrote and uploaded whenever. I didn't have a schedule like I do now (I upload every 3-4 days if you hadn't noticed), and instead just uploaded a bunch of chapters at once and then wouldn't have any updates for a long while... Eventually, I would end up abandoning the stories, because school would start or I'd realise it was awful. (None of them are on here anymore, I deleted them ages ago) I never finished any of them, and they rotted in a dark corner of my computer's hard-drive. Sometimes I go back and look at them, and think "why did I write this?" (there's some awful stuff there guys, seriously). Then, I discovered BBC Sherlock, and began writing again. I mainly wrote one-shots, because at least I'd finish them then... I started to branch a little bit into other fandoms, but it never really lasted. Then, for Camp NaNoWriMo, I started a massive fanfiction known simply as "The Days With You" (The first chapter is up on here I think, I really should update that more)... But when Camp NaNoWriMo ended, it wasn't finished, and I didn't have to motivation to keep going with it. The same thing happened with the same story this year. I'm 19 now, and my writing has improved massively thanks to those one-shots, but I know I have a ways to go...**

**So... To the point of this random story! I have NEVER finished a long story. Not ever. So, I have the ever-present fear that I'll drop a story unfinished, and I don't want to do that to you guys, cause I know there are at least a few people that look forward to my updates.**

**So I think that's why I always round off chapters. Because I don't want to leave you guys with unfinished crap if things get in the way. But I'm gonna try and improve! I have some great plans for this story, and I don't want this stupid fear to get in the way of that. I want to thank you guys for sticking with this story and with me.**

**I'm gonna do better! Enjoy the chapter guys :)**

* * *

**Friday August 22nd 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back in my room now. I think he got tired of having me hovering around all the time._

_But then, he's always like that, so maybe he really was just worried about me? I don't know… I wish I could understand him better, but he's so cryptic, and reserved… And why have I fallen in love with someone who probably just finds me annoying?_

_Because… Because he's amazing… He's brilliant… And I love him… And I wish he'd love me, but I don't know if that will ever happen._

_I'm okay with that… So long as I can stay by his side, I'll be happy._

_Anyway… One week until school starts properly. It's going to be strange having to plan my timetable again, but it'll be nice to actually learn stuff in lessons, rather than going over all the old stuff._

_It's late, I should go to bed…_

**Saturday August 23rd 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up early this morning… I still do that, even though I don't do the mail at the moment… I kind of miss doing it._

_Ellen was in the library all day. I don't know why I'm writing that down, because it's no different to every other day… But yeah…_

_Hieronymous seemed very reserved today, but I suppose it's just because he's tired and still recovering. Still, I'm glad he's well enough to leave his room again, even if he can't do much else. He was grumbling about the fact that Potsdam cleared his schedule today. He's kind of adorable when he complains like that…_

_Did I just call a grown man adorable? Yeah… I did, didn't I? Well, he is… To me anyway._

**Sunday August 24th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hieronymous is still tired, and still grumpy._

_It's still cute._

_Ellen is worrying me… She keeps muttering about needing evidence for her theories… I really hope she doesn't start experimenting again. She said she wouldn't, but Ellen's the type to do anything for her research._

**Monday August 25th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes I wonder how I don't die of boredom in these damn lessons… We were practising EMPATHY for god's sake… Seriously, Potsdam? You couldn't think of anything more interesting to recap?_

_Okay, it wasn't really because it was boring that I hated it… It was because I already knew what the spell would reveal whenever I cast it on someone…_

_They all think I'm a freak._

_Is it so wrong to be in love? I know he's my teacher… but…. He's my husband… And I love him…_

_I can't help it._

A few tear-stains smudged the words of Monday's entry.

**Tuesday August 26th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I would have had Red Magic if Hieronymous' schedule hadn't been wiped. He got irritated when I mentioned it, bless him… He's so used to a full schedule, I don't think he understands free time. I suggested he read, and I think he took it on board, maybe… I spent my day drawing. I mostly drew him._

_Oh yeah, Ellen stopped muttering today. I hope this means she's given up on getting evidence, but I have a bad feeling._

**Wednesday August 27th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Having what is essentially a second weekend sucks more than I thought it would… I got really depressed today… So depressed, I forgot to go to lunch, and Hieronymous came to check on me. I must have looked awful when I opened the door, but I don't think he noticed. He didn't seem angry, just worried._

_It just all kind of… collapsed on top of me, you know? I miss my parents… It's been two months and I still don't think it's sunk in that I'm never going to see them again… I'm still confused and upset over the reactions people are having to my feelings for Hieronymous… And I'm still worried that nothing is going to come of it._

_I broke down in front of him. I'd already had a break down, but just the fact that he was there and **worried** was enough to send me over the edge again._

_I've always found that I can hold myself together if I'm alone (usually), but when someone asks me what's wrong, I just break… I wish that didn't happen._

_He sat with me while I cried. He didn't offer any words, but I don't think he knew what to say. I'm glad actually; it usually makes me worse when people try to comfort me. It was more than I could ask for that he sat with me and seemed willing to listen to me bawl about my parents._

_I didn't tell him about anything else. Saying anything about either of the other things that were upsetting me would be a sure-fire way of pushing him away, and I need him right now._

_Ellen was in the library all day again, I think… So she doesn't know about my break-down._

_I don't think I'll tell her._

**Thursday August 28th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_I managed to convince Ellen to put away her research and spend the morning with me. She looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown from not having a book in her hand at one point… I shouldn't have found it funny, but it was._

_I nearly managed to drag her to Black Magic class… But she squirmed away. Ah well, the morning was fun. We ended up chasing each other around the courtyard. I felt like a little kid again._

_I noticed Hieronymous stood by his window at one point, so I waved. He seemed surprised that I'd seen him. I hope he's not too bored without lessons to teach. Maybe I'll see if he wants some company tomorrow morning…_

**Friday August 29th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_He was awkward this morning, like… more than he has been this week… and when I asked if he wanted some company he said he had things to do. He was awkward at lunch and dinner too… I don't get it. What could he possibly have to do? Potsdam cleared his schedule. I know I shouldn't worry, but when it comes to him I just can't help it._

_I've never been in love before, is worrying normal? I'm so confused…_

_Ellen spent the day in the library again. I think she's panicking a bit because the holiday is nearly over and when term starts she won't have much chance to work on her theories. She was muttering again when she came back, and it worries me…_

_Seems all I do is worry about stuff at the minute._

**Saturday August 30th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's five in the morning, and I didn't sleep at all last night. I don't really know why. I mean, sure I'm worried about stuff, but it doesn't normally stop me sleeping. I don't feel tired… I did, like two hours ago. But now it's as if I've had five cups of coffee or something. It's irritating._

_I wish I understood what's going on in my head. It feels like there's too much going on. It's giving me a headache and I can't think straight…_

_I think I'll go for a walk._

Quietly, she closed the small book and slipped it under her pillow, realising she'd need to buy a new one for the next year. She found it a little strange, but helpful, that diaries went by academic years and not actual years, meaning that the diary she was currently using lost its usefulness when August became September.

With that in mind, she ventured into her storage closet and, after donning a pair of dark jeans and a fitted t-shirt, reached up to pull down her blue handbag and purse, in which was stored her allowance. Slinging it over her shoulder, Arianna stepped out of the closet to see that the mail had been delivered while she was getting dressed. With a shrug, she picked up her envelope and left the room, with an inadvertent spring in her step.

Winding her way through the halls, she found herself in the courtyard, breathing in the crisp morning air with a sigh of relief. The sun was peeking over the mountains, but a thin mist hovered in the air, keeping the air cool. Autumn was in the air, even though the trees weren't showing any weakness yet.

Arianna let her head turn to look up at his window. The curtains were drawn, white material veiling his rooms in a shroud of mystery nearly nobody could push aside. Arianna couldn't help the small satisfied smile that alighted on her face at the thought that she was one of the privileged to know what was behind that misty veil.

As she walked, she waited for the real mist to lift, for when it did it would be time to go and eat breakfast with her husband.

As usual, the silence, which was broken only by her muffled footsteps, meant that her mind was free to wander to the causes of her worry and grief.

Her parents' faces appeared in her mind, and tears welled in her eyes as she remembered walking through the woods with them whenever they went on holiday, headphones stuffed in her ears with her iPod on shuffle. She would always skip a bunch of songs, but the random element was what kept her mind busy, thrilled by the anticipation of what song might be next, away from depressing thoughts and worries. Without that thrill, her mind was free to explore the darkest corners of her mind, pulling doubts and fears from the shadows and plunging her headfirst into their icy depths.

Her parents' faces melted away as a single tear dripped down her cheek, replaced by an image of Ellen bent over her desk, examining a small camera. A door opens, her head turns, eyes wide with panic as she hides the camera. Arianna was vaguely aware of her fists clenching and her eyes closing as she came to a stop in the middle of the path. She took a deep breath and dispelled the image of her friend being expelled.

As her eyes opened again, another image swam into her vision. Her husband's face, cold and distant, frowning at her as if she was a stranger that had bumped into him… She felt as though a hand had clamped around her heart, and she slumped against a tree, letting her head fall into her hands as she drew her legs up to her chest and tears slipped through her fingers silently.

Everything seemed to be working against her…

* * *

**Thought I'd try a different format for today's chapter :) I hope you liked it guys x It's hard to not round stuff off when nothing dramatic is happening... yet... *evil smirk***


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: HAIYO! (That is apparently how I have decided to say hello IRL... so I thought I'd try it on here... Doesn't work quite so well does it?)  
**

**Anyhoo! So my computer is acting up and preventing me from listening to music properly, as well as my graphics tablet dying so my projects are now on hold :( Sad times... BUT it doesn't stop me writing! So I hope you enjoy the chapter xx**

* * *

As she entered the hall, Arianna wiped the last of her tears away, pushing away the images of her fears and worries as she scanned the hall for her husband. She smiled when she noticed him sat at their usual table, and she hurried over with her breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted brightly.

"Good morning." He replied, the same awkward tone in his voice that Arianna found was becoming normal. She shifted in her seat.

A strained silence fell over them as the two ate, and Arianna found the lump returning to her throat as the buzzing heat that suggested tears were trying to form hummed in the corners of her eyes. She didn't think he would notice.

"Arianna, is everything alright?" the awkwardness was gone, replaced by concern she hadn't expected to hear, and her head lifted to stare at him, her breakfast forgotten as the tears welled and spilled down her cheeks. His eyes widened. "Why are you crying?"

"I…" she lifted a hand to wipe away the tears, but more fell to replace them and all she managed to do was make her hands wet as she tried desperately to push the tears away. But they would not obey, and in the end she gave up, just staring at her hands in confusion. "I… I don't…" she stammered.

He pushed a handkerchief into her hands. "Here." She used it in silence, but no matter how many tears she wiped away, more would come. He sighed. "What's wrong?" it came out completely wrong. The way he said it made it sound as though it was a bother, and he didn't want to know, and that just made her cry more.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stammered, struggling to breath as she choked on the tears.

"Don't apologise. What's wrong?" It was gentler this time, sincere and kind, and it was as if he'd never been awkward with her. It was enough to make her look at him again.

"I just… everything is just getting on top of me."

"Everything?" he frowned. He had not been aware anything had been amiss, aside from the fact that she had lost her family. Her eyes widened, and he realised she had probably not meant to tell him that there was more than just her family upsetting her. She gulped. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"H-huh?" she asked, a little confused.

"You are preventing me from doing my job." He said with a frown, which she quickly emulated.

"Wh-what do you mean?" her voice was still shaking, but it had calmed a little, thanks to the fact that he was finally acting at least _slightly_ normal.

"I am supposed to protect you… How can I do that if you do not tell me what is wrong?" he said seriously. She was silent for a long moment, staring at him. Finally, she looked down.

"I didn't want to bother you…" she muttered nervously.

"It is not a bother to make sure my wife is happy. As I'm sure you would say it was not a bother to look after me when I was ill." It was clear from the way he said it that he wouldn't believe her if he said so, but that only proved his point. She did not look at him, though.

"I… I guess you're right… But-" he raised a hand to silence her.

"No buts. Tell me what is wrong. Perhaps I can help." She wanted to revel in the normalcy a little longer, but the look on his face told her he was not feeling patient, and would soon begin to push her for an answer. So, she sighed and nodded.

"Okay… Well... You know about my parents… that's still… upsetting." It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts together, before she began to lay out her worries and fears for him properly. "I-I'm worried about Ellen, as well. She's been researching the relationship between magic and technology… She's only been reading stuff so far, but she keeps mumbling about needing evidence, and I don't want her to do anything stupid and get expelled… She'll be all alone…" she felt herself rambling, and stopped herself, taking a deep breath. He took this pause to nod.

"I will talk to Miss Middleton. If I tell her you are concerned for her, I'm sure she will be willing to put her research aside for at least a while. Have you spoken to her yourself?"

"I- I made her promise not to experiment… But…"

"Of course, you're concerned she might try to conduct such experiments behind your back. I shall remind her of the consequences of such actions." This provided a great amount of comfort to Arianna, though it didn't show on her face. She knew Hieronymous was good at scaring people into following the rules for their own good, so she felt better knowing he would turn that skill to stopping her friend from doing anything stupid. After a long moment, he realised that she was still crying and didn't look very comforted. "I sense this is not all that troubles you?" he prompted, and she shook her head minutely, refusing to look at him. He waited, knowing that pushing her for an answer was foolish. She seemed to war with herself for a long while, before she took a deep, shaky breath and met his eyes.

"Why have you been awkward with me?" he started, his eyes widening as he stared at her pleading, watery eyes, full of hurt and worry and fear. He gulped.

"I don't know what you mean." It was true, he didn't…

"The other day… You… You seemed really awkward with me… and when I asked if you wanted some company, you said you were busy… But you've got nothing to do. And you've been awkward today as well… Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?" He stared at her, realising she was right… He had stuttered and stammered that he was busy when she had offered to spend time with him… He had been avoiding her other than seeing her at meals, and when he thought back over the past couple of days, he realised their meals together had been hauntingly silent. He gulped. He knew why… It was obvious, once the matter was examined. But he couldn't tell her that…

Could he?

"I…" he sighed. "I did not realise… It is true, though."

"Why? What did I do?"

"No, you have done nothing…" _Well, that's not entirely true. _He told himself. _Simply by existing she has done something._

"Then… why?"

A silence hung between them, the tension thick and stifling to the couple, though neither was sure if they could be called that. But suddenly, Hieronymous sighed. "Because I am a coward…" he muttered sadly, closing his eyes. She was silent, contemplating his answer, trying to understand what he could possibly mean by it. "I… I am sorry. I have been pushing you away, though unintentionally."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. She had a feeling she knew what he meant, but she could see from the tension in his face that he needed to say it himself.

"You recall our… discussion? When you first arrived back at the academy?"

"Discussion? I remember an argument…" she muttered, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sarcasm in her voice.

"Perhaps that is a more accurate term. Regardless, do you remember my words?"

"You said…" she thought for a moment, then realisation dawned on her, and her next sentence was strong, confident, and contained all the explanation she needed. "You said you were afraid of loving me." He nodded.

"It seems that has not changed in all our time together. And it seems that no matter how many times I tell myself to stop running away, I still do." He explained. "I am a coward." He repeated quietly, and the look in his eyes nearly made Arianna burst into tears again.

"I understand…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"I know. And that is one of the reasons I…" he trailed off, a hurt expression crossing his features, and she smiled kindly.

"At least I understand why now." She said, as though it made all the tears worthless. She stood. "In that case… I shall leave you in peace." She said, smiling warmly at him, though he barely noticed it for the pain in her eyes. Before he knew it, she was walking away and silence seemed to weigh on him, despite the low murmur of people chattering around him. He stood swiftly from his seat and followed her, forgetting his book and half-finished meal in his hurry.

He caught up to her in the hall. "Arianna?" she froze, clearly not expecting the low British voice to sound behind her. She turned around and looked at him curiously. Tears had dripped down her cheeks again and she stared at him, wide-eyed before wiping them away hurriedly.

"Hierony-" she caught herself, clearing her throat. "Professor?" He flinched, watching as her face trained into a hollow smile. The exact thing he had wanted to avoid was what was occurring…

"Arianna, I am sorry."

"Whatever for, Professor?" he flinched again at the cold formality in her usually bubbly voice. _That's supposed to be how I sound… Not her…_

"Arianna…" at his broken half-plea the fake smile flickered for a moment, and her eyes brimmed with tears again. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her mouth and she began to cry silently again. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her trembling shoulders and sooth her worries away, tell her he loved her… But as he stood there, frozen, she squeezed her eyes shut, turned on her heel and ran down the hall, leaving him alone in the empty corridor with a lump in his throat.

Arianna's visit to the mall hardly distracted her from the ache in her chest or the tears that wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. She walked like a ghost, empty and cold and completely alone. Nobody commented on her state, but she felt foolish all the same.

She didn't spend long browsing the shelves for a diary, too upset to allow her mind to wander. All she could she was his face, cold and distant… All she knew was that now she had most likely pushed him away for good.

She ended up with a very simple diary with a black cover, which she placed on her desk when she returned to her room, before slumping on her bed and pulling out her nearly full, old diary.

**Saturday August 30th 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_Why did I do it? Why did I tell him? I've ruined everything… I pushed him… WHY DID I DO THAT!?_

_I can't believe how stupid I've been… Everything was fine, and I just had to go and say something to him. But everything wasn't fine. He was being awkward. And now I know why… I guess… I should just leave him alone?_

_But I love him… I…_

Tears smudged the words as she cried, and exhaustion eventually pulled her into an uneasy sleep before Ellen returned from the library to find her friend curled up next to the smudged diary entry. She couldn't resist skimming over the shaky, blurred words, and her heart sank as she studied her roommate's tear-stained face.

"Oh, Arianna…" she whispered sadly, sitting next to her sleeping friend and laying a hand on her hair. "He'll come around… You'll see. Everything's going to be okay." Ellen murmured, although she didn't know if she really believed the words herself.

* * *

**I...**

**I have nothing to say... *walks away***


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello again. So... University... Yeah. I go back in like 2 weeks... and I'm now being swamped by things to get ready so I can move into my new house... So updates are gonna slow down now. I'm really sorry guys but don't worry, I won't abandon this fanfic! I promise x  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, guys :) x**

* * *

As morning arrived, and the sun peaked over the mountains that surrounded the academy, Arianna was shaken from her slumber by a sharp rap on the door. She groaned, rubbing her eyes; an action she then regretted as she noted the dried tears that had formed a thin, painful-to-remove crust around them. She looked around the room. No Ellen.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

She pulled on her dressing gown and trudged to the door, opening it just as the realisation hit as to who would be behind it.

Her eyes widened.

Hieronymous Grabiner was stood at her door, fists clenched at his sides, bags under his eyes.

She had not been prepared for this… For him to come to her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug him and never let go. She wanted to scream and cry and run away… Instead, she just stared at him, feeling a lump rise in her throat and tears prick in her eyes as she pulled her dressing gown tighter around her self-consciously. For a long moment they stood in silence. It was awkward and stifling and Arianna felt as though she had been punched in the gut. She felt sick, and weak, and-

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He sounded tired, like he'd been up all night… He had. He had agonised over apologising to her for hours. Suddenly, the tears broke free, and they burned hot with anger as they rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to be strong, to act like she had somehow managed to the day before. But she'd been caught off-guard, and it was too late to even try and build up a mask now. Her tears had shattered that glass wall into a million tiny shards. "Arianna?" her hands balled into fists, her fingernails digging into her palm, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel it. She stared up at him, the fire in her eyes doing nothing to stop the flow of tears. If she couldn't hide her feelings, she would let them out… Full force.

"MAKE YOUR GODDAMN MIND UP!" she cried. He staggered back a little, shocked by the strength in her voice. "I've tried… So hard to wait, to let you come to me… But every time it seems like we're making progress you pull away again. I can't handle it. Please. I…" she paused. _You might as well say it, Arianna… It won't change anything…_ "I _love_ you. Maybe that's stupid, maybe I shouldn't feel like that, but I do… I love you." She closed her eyes. _That's it. It's all over. He'll walk away and it'll be like before…_

But she never heard any footsteps. He was still there, silent, contemplating her words. Finally, she heard him move, and she looked up to see he had stepped _towards_ her. Her eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He repeated quietly. "I simply couldn't bring myself to think that you might care. That I might care… That… Perhaps it is time I stop running. Though I'm not sure I quite know how."

She was still for a long moment, before throwing her arms around him and hugging him back, hoping her tears wouldn't stain his robes, though she knew they probably would. It felt like they were stood there for an eternity in each other's arms, but finally they both pulled away and Arianna used the sleeves of her dressing gown to dry her eyes roughly.

"I… I'm sorry." She sniffled. He shook his head, smiling gently.

"You have nothing to apologise for, it is I who should be apologizing. I have been selfish. I should have considered your feelings. It seems I cannot learn from my mistakes." He was, of course, referring to their last conversation. It seemed to be becoming a habit to repeat the conversation, and he knew now how urgently that needed to stop. He couldn't keep upsetting her like this…

"So you'll stop pushing me away?"

"I shall certainly endeavour to." He said, and she managed a watery smile as she wiped the last of her tears away. The relief that flooded him at the sight of her smile returning was less surprising than he imagined it should have been to him, and he returned the gesture. "Now, I believe there is breakfast to be had."

He waited outside while she hurriedly changed into her school robes. Since those that were arriving that day would be wearing them, it only seemed fair. When she was done, she opened the door to see him waiting patiently, looking out the window. He turned and smiled at her, before joining her to walk down the hall.

To him, his smile felt wide and genuine. To anyone looking at him, it would look like a cruel or sardonic smirk. But to Arianna it was the most wonderful thing in the world to see her husband smile at her, even knowing that it was perhaps a rare treat. Arianna smiled back happily. She didn't need grand romantic gestures. She just needed to be with him, and for him to not be awkward with her.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"It's been a year." She said as they walked.

"Hm?"

"Since we met."

"If we're being accurate then technically it will have been a year tomorrow."

"Don't be pedantic!" she complained, and he smirked.

"I understand your meaning." He placated her, before allowing the memory to surface properly. It had, technically, been as much his fault as hers that they had collided that day… Just as it had been partly his fault that they'd been married.

* * *

_Why must they all be so loud? _Hieronymous thinks agitatedly, trying to ignore the throbbing ache behind his eyes as he enters the courtyard, intending to head straight to his rooms and fortify them with silence charms so that he might get his final pieces of work done before the summer officially ends. The new freshmen are always the loudest, crying as they say goodbye to their parents, greeting their new classmates and being generally rowdy.

He closes his eyes and tries to drown out the noise, when suddenly he feels someone bump into him. He stares down at the girl as she seems to register that he is most definitely _not_ a student. Her eyes are wide as she stutters her apology. He feels the irritation bloom in his mind, aided by the growing headache, but he manages to smirk.

"A new student, I see. And what might your name be?" It comes out smoother than he'd hoped, and he watches her relax minutely with some small pride in himself that he managed not to upset her, he hardly wants to make some poor girl cry on her first day. Although… that doesn't mean he shouldn't instil the proper fear of him in her mind early on. He opens the record book Petunia gave him and skims through to her name as she explains her actions. _Arianna Farrell… Ah, there you are._

"Miss… Farrell, is it? Wildseed. How unsurprising." He lets a thick sarcasm and fake disdain coat his voice. He has nothing against wildseeds, but it's a good way to show her he isn't one to be trifled with. He slightly regrets his decision when he sees her face fall and her eyes grow a little worried at the foreign term.

Unfortunately, he cannot dwell on his regret. He must scare her, or she's liable to get hurt walking around without looking where she is going. _Foolish girl… _"More than likely a complete waste of my time. You have no idea how much you have been given, and you will throw it all away."The girl looks startled, but not scared. Reluctantly, he writes down in his record book a reminder to give her ten demerits once the year officially starts and slams it shut, making her jump. "Ten demerits, not a promising start." Tucking his book under his arm, he stares down at her with his best glare. "Pay more attention to your studies than you do to where you are walking, Miss Farrell, or you will find yourself expelled from this academy before the New Year." Her eyes widen, and he feels his work is done.

One student is all that is needed to spread the word about "horrible old Grabby" to the rest of the student body. With a slightly unnecessary flourish, he stalks away.

He finds he is too distracted to do his work tonight.

* * *

He looked down at his young wife and smiled again. How ironic that after trying so hard to make her hate him, she would end up loving him.

_She loves me…_ he repeated the phrase in his head, and sighed. _And I love her… _Honestly, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to actually tell her that, but by the look in her eyes when she smiled back at him, he imagined he might never need to.

* * *

**So summer is over. Everyone is heading back to school. Ironic that I finish the summer section of this fic just as summer is actually ending...**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think :) Your feedback keeps me writing x**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I got a spare moment and managed to get another chapter of ARtFP written, so here's a new chapter for you guys!  
**

**If you're wondering, I've made it a sort of policy of mine to update this fic and ARtFP at the same time. It makes it easier, you know? So yeah, there's a new chapter for that as well if you're reading that one!**

**Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter guys :)**

* * *

The sun was warm and Arianna couldn't help the contented smile that spread across her face as she stepped out into the light, closing her eyes for a moment to bask in the glow. Her husband trailed a little behind her, his hat angled to shield his eyes from the fierce glare the sun mercilessly threw at him. He hissed as a light breeze ruffled it and removed it, for a split second, from the space between him and the sun. He heard a light chuckle from in front of him.

"What are you, a vampire?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes.

"I shall speak to you later. I've paperwork to finish." He said, turning to go towards his own room. Arianna defiantly put her hands on her hips.

"That's a total lie, you just don't want to deal with all the 'rowdy teenagers'." She made quotation marks in the air as she said it, and he smirked.

"Indeed. You know me well."

"Well, we _are_ married." She retorted. "See you later!" As she turned away to go searching through the crowd for Virginia, Hieronymous remembered something.

"Ah! Arianna?" she turned and cocked her head at him in question. _Stop being adorable_. He thought involuntarily. _Wait, what?_ He shook the thoughts away as he continued: "Do not forget that until the new officers are elected you must take on the tasks of both Sophomore and Freshman treasurer." She grimaced and he smirked. But then, she grinned.

"Okay!" and she was gone, lost in a sea of robes of all colours. He sighed and turned back towards the school, only to see Donald Danson behind him.

"Mr Danson. Already trying to get detention, I see. And here I thought you'd found a better outlet for your frustrations." He muttered sardonically, earning a cheeky grin from the boy.

"Not trying yet! But I couldn't help but notice that you and Arianna were talking. Dare I say, I even saw you smile?" an evil glint flashes in the young Danson's eye as his grin turned wicked. "Has grumpy Grabby found his weakness?" Donald saw, with glee, that his objective had been fulfilled when he saw the flames licking in Grabiner's eyes.

"Detention on Saturday, _Mr Danson_." He spat the name like it was poison on his tongue. When Donald only grinned, he scowled. "And ten demerits. See that you treat members of staff with more respect, or you will find yourself expelled none-too-soon." He snapped, before stalking away. Donald grimaced. He'd only planned on getting detention. The de-merits were _not_ welcome… _Ah well. I've got all year to find better ways of riling him._

Virginia saw the scene from afar, though she couldn't really see through the swell of the crowd as excited students returned to the school. _Why in hell are you all so happy? It's **school**._ She supposed the excited ones were probably wildseeds or freshmen… Or both. Either way, she knew Donald was using Grabby's connection to Arianna to earn himself detention. She smirked. _That won't go down well._

"Virginia!" came a familiar voice and she grinned as she saw Arianna pushing her way through the crowd in order to hurry over and hug her, nearly sending the both of them crashing to the floor in the process. Thankfully, Virginia had her luggage behind her, and she used it to steady herself before hugging back.

"Hey Ann!" Arianna pushed her at that and this time she did fall over. "Okay! Okay, sorry! No more Ann… How about Ms Grabby?" she looked up at Arianna through her dark red curls, which had grown over the summer to cover one side of her face.

"NO!" Arianna screamed, blushing madly. Virginia snickered as she pushed herself up. She ignored the dirt already gathering on her uniform; she'd never cared for it much anyway.

"Okay, sorry! Bad nicknames aside, where's Ellen?"

"She's taking today to frantically search the library for the last traces of anything to do with the relationship between Technology and Magic…"

"Uh… How many times is she gonna read that library?" Arianna couldn't help but burst out laughing at how true the twisted question was.

"She probably won't give up until she's read every single book _at least_ a hundred times. Want some help?" she indicated the duffel bag that sat beside her roommate's suitcase, but Virginia growled and wrapped herself around the bag protectively. "Woah, chill! That's your sweets-stash then?" she grinned when Virginia nodded quickly, tightening her grip on the bulging bag. "Fine. I'll take the suitcase, then."

Just as she grabbed the handle, she heard a familiar voice call over the crowd. "V!" _William. He's always been good at speaking over people. _Said older Danson pushed his way through the crowd, wearing a smart greyish-blue robe, with a thick black belt and dark navy cloak that dragged a little along the floor. Virginia turned just in time to grab the book he shoved at her. She frowned.

"What's this, William?" she asked with distaste, holding the book at arm's length as if it might bite her.

"It's your Blue magic book." he muttered, with a sigh. Arianna chuckled.

"You can't be that unfamiliar with books, Virginia." She teased.

"Oh she is." William answered for her, and Virginia folded her arms with a huff as he turned to Arianna with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Arianna. How are you? Virginia told me what happened. I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, I've had some time to adjust now, you know?" she smiled, but she couldn't quite suppress the weighty sadness that had settled on her heart at the mention of what had happened, even if he hadn't said anything specific. She still saw the gun sometimes, in her dreams… The fire burning in her father's eyes as he accused her of breaking into their house. She pushed the thoughts away. "How are you?"

"I've been good. Although keeping Thing One and Thing Two under control has been a chore." He winked as Virginia grumbled.

"I don't have blue hair!"

"You did once Donald was finished with you." William chuckled, and Arianna burst into peals of laughter as the image crossed her mind. Virginia huffed and grabbed Arianna's hand.

"You're meant to be my _nice_ brother!" she complained.

"Yeah, but I'm still your _brother_." He winked again. "Have a good year!" and he walked away as Virginia dragged Arianna towards Horse Hall, still laughing as her friend scowled.

The room was empty when they got there, and Virginia sighed as she chucked her stuff on her bed before falling back on it herself. "Ah, I've missed this place. Here, at least, I can escape from my rotten brother."

"Donald?"

"Yeah. Oh, I saw him talking to Grabby. Probably trying to get detention again. I hope he succeeded and got some demerits to boot." She grumbled. Sure, she'd never wish her brother's expulsion, but he needed to learn.

"Oh dear… That'll ruin his mood."

"Huh?"

"Hieronymous. He was in a pretty good mood, but that'll ruin it. I think he wanted to avoid that today." She shrugged. "Ah well, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Just go poke him 'til he smiles."

Arianna raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Poke him?"

"Oh wait, it's Grabby." Arianna still looked confused. "Oh, my Mom always goes and pokes my Dad whenever he's grumpy. She does the same to us. I guess that's where Donald gets his 'annoying' streak from."

"She… pokes people…?" Virginia nodded. "And that _works_?" she sounded incredulous, but Virginia just shrugged.

"Usually."

"… Your family is weird…"

"You only just realised that?"

"Well, I knew you and Donald were wacky, but William always seemed pretty normal…" Arianna explained in a sort of confused mumble.

"Normal?" Virginia intoned, sitting up to look at her friend, who frowned, her confusion deepening, though it changed its focus. "What do you mean, normal?"

"Wh- I… I dunno."

"'cause I don't think normal exists. You know, as a concept?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, think about it! Your concept of normal is based on what you knew growing up, right? To a born-witch, _this-_" she pointed at her robes "- is normal. To wildseeds, these are weird. Whereas, to me… I don't get technology. If you gave me a cell phone, I'd probably have to spend like a month trying to work out how to use the stupid thing." She shrugged. "I just think it's stupid to say 'oh that's normal', when 'normal' is kinda subjective. Like, your concept of normal is different to mine and Ellen's. I'll never understand how that girl's mind works, but to her that's normal. Geddit?" she watched the confusion on Arianna's face ebb away, but it still didn't completely disappear…

"I think I get what you mean… But-"

"Okay, example! So my Mom pokes my Dad to cheer him up. She's been doing that for as long as I can remember, so to me it's normal. But your parents don't poke each other, do they? So that means-" she stopped at the expression that crossed her friends face, frowned for a second, then slapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in realisation and tears began to drip from Arianna's eyes. "Oh my god, Arianna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… UGH Virginia why are you such an insensitive idiot!?"

Arianna closed her eyes as her parent's faces swam into focus in her mind, and suddenly the tears wouldn't stop. They were like waterfalls cascading down her face, burning her cheeks as they dragged up every emotion she had learned to control in the past few weeks. She pushed herself into the corner of her bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs as a few broken sobs wracked her body and her head fell to rest on her folded arms.

She didn't really register the way the bed shifted as Virginia crawled over to her and sat beside her awkwardly, her hands resting on her legs, which were folded beneath her.

She'd been doing so well to deal with the pressing absence of her parents, the fact that she'd never see them ever again… The fact that the last time she _had_ seen them, their eyes had been full of hatred and fear, and not love for their only daughter. The fact that she hadn't even _chosen_ for them to forget her… They just had. But why now? Why were all the painful emotions crushing her _now?_ Why had she been able to cope before? Why was it suddenly the only think she could think of? Normally, she would be plagued by worries of Ellen or Hieronymous… but now, the only faces driving knives into her heart were her parents… Her ex-parents.

"I'm sorry…" Virginia muttered quietly. "I… I forgot…"

That's when it clicked.

It was because Virginia still had _her_ parents. It was because, outside her window, all she could hear was the buzz of people saying goodbye to _their _parents, hugging them and telling them they loved them… Smiling and waved at them as they got in their cars and drove away, only to return for them in a few weeks.

During the summer, she had only interacted with Ellen and Hieronymous. Ellen had no parents. She had chosen it, but she understood the emptiness that Arianna's heart had been left with. She knew what it was to feel alone and isolated. So did Hieronymous.

Sure, he still had his Father. But he hated him. He burnt his letters on sight. If given the choice, Hieronymous would probably willingly have his Father forget him as well. But that wasn't an option. Still, he knew what it was to be alone. He had lived with the feeling for years, and although he couldn't comfort her, it was enough. It was enough to lift some of the burden from her shoulders, to pry the fingers clutching at her heart away for a brief, blissful moment and let her forget that she had no family. Let her forget that she was alone. To the world, she was no longer a Farrell… Arianna Farrell no longer existed. Nor did Arianna Farrell-Grabiner. It was just Arianna Grabiner now.

And after that? When they divorced, what would she be? Just Arianna…

Just… Arianna.

* * *

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, as usual! x**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I'm all moved in, and Uni doesn't start for a couple days, so it's update time :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter guys x  
**

* * *

**Sunday 31st August 2014**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my last entry in this book… I have a few pages to fill, so if I don't manage it with tonight's entry, I'll draw a few nice pictures. Can't leave it unfinished now, can I?_

_So anyway. Virginia is back. Various things prove this… _

_Number 1: The room is now far from the silent little room I have become used to… It's just… loud now. Funny how Virginia can make enough noise for five people. Even when she's asleep she's noisy (she's snoring now… It quite distracting)_

_Number 2: I can no longer see the floor. Virginia's stuff is everywhere, and Ellen will probably have a fit when she gets back from the library (I hope she comes back soon, it's nearly curfew)._

_Number 3: I don't think the smell of sweets will leave our room for at least the next week… She brought this HUGE bag full of chocolate and biscuits and all other kinds of candy with her, and I think she'd already eaten a third of it… Ellen made a good point last year. How DOES she stay so skinny?_

_It's nice to have her back, though. It makes the place feel more… alive? I don't know if that's the right word, but it's as close as I think I can get._

_Ever since I came back to Iris, everything's been so quiet… Lessons had about five people in them (on a good day) and the halls were always empty. I'm looking forward to getting back into the swing of things. People everywhere. Perhaps it will help take my mind off my parents…_

_I ended up crying today in front of Virginia. I knew today would be… hard. I mean, this time last year I was one of the new freshmen, saying goodbye to my parents…_

_It's still so difficult to think that I'll never see them again. Now I'm crying again… Goddamnit. Seeing everyone outside my window, hugging their parents… Hearing Virginia talk about hers… It's like knives are being driven into my heart… I almost wish I could forget… But that's stupid. If I forgot, then all those years would mean nothing. I should be happy that at least they are okay. They are safe and alive. I'm no orphan. But… that's kind of just as hard. Because some part of me is hoping… wishing… that perhaps they'll remember me one day. They'll look at my old room, and see me sat on my bed reading… or at my computer playing some stupid online game and suddenly they'll remember me… And come to find me…_

_But that won't happen… will it?_

She fell asleep with her diary hugged to her chest, and tears spilling from her eyes.

When she woke up, her pain was forgotten. Mainly because all she could hear was Ellen's alarm clock… They had worked together last year to enchant it to only sound to them, since Virginia wasn't the type to wake up early. However, when Arianna sat up in bed, Virginia was already pulling her robes over her head. She frowned.

"Virginia? You're up early…"

"It's the first day. We have an assembly…" her roommate grumbled. "I thought it would be better to get up earlier rather than later, just for today."

"Oh yeah!" Ellen exclaimed, suddenly tumbling out of bed, much to the amusement of her friends. She huffed, pushing herself up and glaring at them both in turn. "Shut up!" she cried, blushing in anger as she stomped into her closet-room to find her robes. Arianna giggled lightly as she entered her own giant closet, returning just seconds later with her robes, while Virginia stared at the entrance to Ellen's closet, trying not to laugh as curse-words and crashes drifted to her ears.

"Ellen? Are you okay in there?"

"NO! I CAN'T FIND MY ROBES!" came Ellen's exasperated wails. Virginia snickered as she clasped her cape around her shoulders. "WHY DOESN'T ACCIO EXIST IN REAL LIFE!?"

"There's probably an equivalent, we just haven't learnt it yet." Arianna said with a shrug.

"Accio?"

"It's from Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? That's a really… dumb name."

"WHAT!?" came a roar from the closet, and Ellen stormed over to Virginia, drawing herself up in order to actually match her friend's height, and staring her down angrily. "Did you just insult my favourite book series?" she whispered dangerously. Arianna laughed, watching as Virginia stumbled back onto her bed.

"No, no! Wait, it's a book? No wonder I don't know what it is!"

"Haha, it's a huge hit with the non-magic community. Seven books, eight films. All about a magic school in England, and this evil sorcerer called Voldemort."

"But everyone hates Umbridge more."

"Umbridge?" Virginia frowned.

"Yeah, she takes over the school in the fifth book."

"She's like FEMALE GRABBY!" Ellen exclaimed, causing a frown to etch itself into Arianna's features.

"Hey, Hieronymous is _nothing_ like Umbridge!"

"No, he's worse." Virginia chimed in, though she didn't really know what she was implying, which only made Arianna laugh.

"If we had Umbridge, you'd be _begging_ for Hieronymous to come back." She said, before turning her gaze back to Ellen, who was clearly about to make another comment about her husband. "Come on, Ellen. You'd better find your robes quick, or we'll be late." She interceded quickly.

"I know, I know!" Ellen cried, rushing back into her closet. After another ten minutes of comical noises and cries of annoyance, she finally emerged, grinning, with her hair sticking out all over the place. "Found them!" Virginia supressed another chuckle. "What?"

"Um…" Arianna bit her lip. "Your hair is looking very… Hermione-esque?" Ellen frowned and turned to the mirror, before squealing in panic and snatching her hair-brush from her desk, tugging it furiously through her unruly locks in an attempt to tame them.

"Ugh, my hair doesn't normally misbehave like this!" Ellen exclaimed as she raked the brush through a particularly tough knot, wincing slightly as it pulled at her scalp.

"Maybe your hair is finally realising how like Hermione you are."

"Hey, I'm not a know-it-all… I just like reading…"

"Haha! I like reading, too. But you get study-obsessed!" Arianna pointed out. Ellen's mouth curled up in a smirk.

"That must make you Harry, then. He always gets himself into trouble."

"Somehow, I doubt even Harry would have managed to get himself married to a teacher…" Arianna muttered in contemplation. Virginia huffed lightly.

"I don't understand this crap you two are spouting." She grumbled.

"Virginia is definitely like Ron though."

"Oh yes. Definitely. Very Ron."

"What the hell? Who's Ron?"

"I thought this was crap." Ellen pointed out, still trying to straighten out her hair.

"But…"

"Ron is a male version of you, basically." Arianna clarified, and Virginia contemplated that for a moment.

"At least we have one of the golden trio, then." Ellen said, smiling.

"Golden what-now?"

"Never mind. Let's leave the Potter conversation alone now." Arianna said, holding up her hands.

Finally, Ellen was ready and the three friends made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"So, how was your summer, Virginia?" Ellen asked. Arianna rolled her eyes. _Looks like I'm getting a repeat…_ she thought to herself. Once she had calmed down yesterday, Arianna had asked Virginia that very question, and had received a lengthy monologue about various topics, including a long list of all the pranks Donald had pulled on her in the four months they'd had off. That was a _long_ list.

So as they walked, Arianna zoned out of the conversation, idly glancing out of the windows to watch the clouds pass by. She could have sworn one of them was shaped like her husband's hat…

Just as she thought that, they reached the hall, and as she followed her friends into the now bustling room, she spotted a familiar figure, hunched over a book in the corner of the hall, his hat on the seat next to him, and a forgotten bowl of cereal by his hand. Even in the teeming hall, he stood out like a sore thumb, despite the pushing crowds of confused and panicked freshmen, as well as the impatient but understanding upperclassmen. She smiled though, the noise a light buzz in the back of her mind as she waited in line to get her breakfast.

Virginia was just in front of her, and as she turned around with her plate of pain-au-chocolat she pursed her lips and grimaced.

"Where the heck're we gonna sit?" she muttered.

"Well, you're welcome to come and sit with Hieronymous and I. People seem to be avoiding his table." Arianna smirked.

"What? Sit and eat breakfast with Grumpy old Grabby? Hell no!" Virginia cried in exasperation. Ellen and Arianna exchanged a look, and Arianna shrugged.

"Fair enough. Have fun looking for a table." She said as she made her way over to her husband.

Virginia glanced at Ellen.

"I know you said they were on good terms, but come ooooon!" Virginia groaned, earning a laugh from Ellen.

"I told you, they eat together every day now."

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious!" Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Well where else are we gonna sit?"

"I… I dunno…"

Arianna plopped down opposite her husband with a smile.

"Good morning." She chirped. Hieronymous marked his book and glanced up at her.

"You're awfully chipper this morning."

"Why shouldn't I be? Magic classes are finally going back to normal! No more lame lessons spent recapping Truesight." She paused, then hurriedly continued: "Not that your lessons are lame! I love your lessons! It's just when we're covering material like that I… uh…" he raised a hand as a signal for her to stop panicking.

"I understand your meaning, Arianna. Calm down." He placated her. She smiled, relaxing.

"Okay, good…"

"Can we sit with you?" came Ellen's voice from behind Arianna. Hieronymous glanced at the blonde, raising an eyebrow, before Arianna smiled pleasantly and his attention was drawn back to her.

"The rest of the hall is pretty much full, Hieronymous." She reasoned, pouting a little and making doe-eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Very well. I suppose I shall have to get used to this, will I?"

"Not on the days Virginia decides to sleep in." Arianna reasoned.

"Which is always." Ellen chimed in, earning a scowl from her friend as they took their seats on the same side of the table as Arianna; neither of them were willing to sit next to Professor Grabiner.

Breakfast passed by relatively peacefully, with Ellen and Virginia engaged in the tales of Virginia's summer escapades, while Arianna and Hieronymous ate quietly, with Arianna providing the bulk of their conversation topics.

"So, are you looking forward to actually getting to teach again?" she asked kindly. He let out a quiet laugh, then smirked.

"I wouldn't use those words exactly, but it will be nice to not have to be constantly thinking of things to occupy my time." He answered truthfully, earning a nod from his young wife.

"Yeah, I always struggled with that, back when I had ordinary summer holidays." She said. A concerned look passed over her husband's features as she mentioned her past, but she continued, obliviously to his worry; "I used to sit at my computer for hours, just scrolling through facebook or something, hoping I would think of something more productive to do with my time."

"Facebook?" he raised an eyebrow, and she laughed brightly.

"It's a social media website. You make a profile, add your friends, post statuses. You know… Actually, you don't know. You can look through your friend's statuses, message them… It sounds kinda dumb when you describe it…"

"Yes, it does. And you spent all day on this… face-book?"

"Yeah… Not my proudest achievement…" she muttered before stuffing another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Hieronymous glanced up at the clock, just as an old-fashioned bell began to chime. He sighed.

"Time for the assemblies to begin. I am expected to be present for the Freshmen assembly, and then must present the Junior and Senior combined assembly. You and your friends ought to hurry to the Sophomore gathering. I hope to see you all in Magical History frequently this coming year." He directed the last sentence at all three of them. Arianna and Ellen both nodded, while Virginia could only manage a grimace. "Hm…" he turned and stalked away, leaving the three girls a touch dazed, but they soon forgot the feeling as they scrambled from their seats to follow the crowd of Sophomores heading for the gym.

* * *

**Yes, the inevitable Harry Potter references have begun... I'm hoping to keep them to a minimum, but since I watched the first movie last night and intend to watch the rest over the course of a few weeks... that may be difficult...**

**Please let me know what you think guys it really does help x**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Yay, update :D I really wanted to get both my fanfics updated over this weekend (ARtFP got an update yesterday, don't forget to check it out!) and I managed :D I'm happy :3 I really hope you guys enjoy today's chapter x  
**

* * *

Arianna could remember walking into the gym as a freshman, excited and scared. She had barely noticed Professor Grabiner stood at the partition between the freshmen and the Sophomores, even if she really should have recognised the teacher she had _bumped into_ _before she'd even started her magical education_. In all fairness, she'd barely even registered the sophomore side of the gym, focussed on the interesting attributes of her classmates as she had been.

The 'partition' was a mild silence barrier directly through the centre of the room. It was only visible with great concentration, and even then was simply a lightly shimmering veil of pure magic. However, now that her magical abilities were improving, Arianna could sense the barrier's presence.

Benches had been set up for the students to sit on, and Arianna was reminded of Elementary school assemblies, singing hymns and listening to their patronising headmaster coo over his favourite ones.

As she and her roommates took their seats, she saw two unfamiliar women walk in. On closer inspection, however, the red-head appeared to be a man. His hair was long, billowing out behind him freely. It seemed longer than his dark grey cloak, which reached his ankles and Arianna imagined it might drag along the floor if he walked too slow. His face was gentle, but his eyes dark; she couldn't make out the colour, and he was pale, but not as pale as Hieronymous. He also had pointed ears, which was the only reason Arianna could actually see them, since they poked out from his long, crimson hair.

She was surprised to note that he did not wear robes like everyone else; perhaps an attempt to assert some kind of masculinity. Instead, he wore dark khaki-green trousers, which were baggy and tucked into his dark brown boots. Around his hips was a thick brown belt with a golden clasp, similar to the one Hieronymous wore. He also wore what appeared to be a cotton shirt, which was of a lighter shade of khaki-green than his trousers. The sleeves were long, but tight around his arms. Upon one arm he wore a golden band, and his cloak was fastened around his neck with a gold clasp, which appeared to match.

The woman had ears and a tail, similar to Manuel's, though black to match her hair, which was cut in a short, slightly messy bob. Even from a distance, it was clear that her eyes were bright yellow, contrasting massively with her dark hair and skin. Her robes were dark grey and dull turquoise. The front was cut to just above her knees, but long at the back, barely skimming the floor. She wore simple, black ballet flats, and on her exposed lower right leg was a black tattoo that wound around her ankle and up, disappearing under her robes. Her dark cloak was relatively short, cut to just above her waist, but the material was jaggedly cut. She had a kind, but tired-looking face.

"Who're they?" Ellen whispered as they made their way to the platform that was acting as their stage.

"Professors Rotham and Finch." Virginia said. "William told me a bit about them. Professor Rotham is Manuel Arias' Aunt; she married his Dad's brother."

"Then why is her name Rotham?"

"He... died several years ago. I don't know what happened, but after that she took her old name back; guess she didn't want to be reminded she was a widow…"

"Woah…" Arianna breathed solemnly.

"She's nice though. She's got a couple kids, but they're still pretty young, I think." Virginia elaborated.

"And Professor Finch?" Arianna prompted, pointing at the effeminate professor. Virginia shrugged.

"Nobody knows much about him."

"I dunno why, but I thought of Legolas when I saw him." Ellen muttered.

"He's not even blonde, Ellen…" Arianna muttered.

"Lego-who?" Virginia asked, bewildered. Arianna grimaced.

"Another non-magic thing… Sorry, Virginia."

"Right, okay… I won't ask. Anyway, yeah… He's even more of a mystery than ol' Grabby." Virginia continued, choosing this time to leave the non-magic references to her roommates. Arianna sighed.

"I wish you'd stop calling him old…" Virginia ignored her.

"In fairness, no one knows much about Potsdam either… Only that she's had like… seven marriages."

"Seven!?" Ellen exclaimed.

"One's enough hassle." Arianna commented with a smirk, earning a chuckle from her two friends.

Unlike the previous year, the entry of the teachers did not silence the crowd of rowdy sophomores. Granted, they weren't as rowdy as the new Freshmen, but when Arianna glanced over at her grumpy husband, she noticed he had ensured he was positioned on the Freshmen side of the barrier; Potsdam had stepped onto the stage, and although she couldn't hear that side of the room, it was clear that they'd all quite promptly shut up.

A loud "ahem" reverberated across the hall and Arianna snapped her attention to the make-shift stage before her, as the loud chatter quieted first to a low murmur, then to almost silence. It was Professor Rotham who had spoken, her black tail swishing out behind her as she smiled pleasantly at her students._ Was it a charm that made her voice reverberate? Guess we'll learn that eventually…_ Arianna contemplated.

"Hello Sophomores!" She called. Her voice was soft but deep, for a woman, and it suited her. Her bright eyes scanned the sea of faces before her. "Welcome back. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ynaedra Rotham and I shall be teaching you in Black Magic this year."

"Really? Black? Shouldn't she be teaching Green?" Virginia murmured.

"Virginia!" Arianna admonished her friend.

"And this-" Professor Rotham continued. "-is Seymour Finch, your Red and White Magic teacher." Professor Finch inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"Yessssss!" Virginia whispered. "No more Grabby in Red Magic!" Arianna rolled her eyes. It amused her, however, to think that she probably would have been just as happy as Virginia a year previously. She couldn't help smirking at the knowledge that Hieronymous was still teaching two of their lessons, information that Virginia probably knew, but hadn't realised.

In fairness to her, Red Magic was Virginia's favourite subject. In fact, it was quite possibly the only actual magic lesson she enjoyed (she loved gym the most, but Arianna honestly didn't count that). So, to Virginia, having a teacher other than Professor Grabiner teach her favourite subject was just something to make it more awesome.

The two had their attention drawn back to the stage when Professor Rotham continued speaking. "Now I won't go on about how each of you has your own style. I think we all know that, and I know I shall never be able to match Petunia's ability to make anything and everything fluffy and bright and girly…" she paused for the laugh that rippled around the Sophomore students. "But I will say that we expect you to work even harder than you did last year. Also, you have a new subject this year; Magical History. This is an important course, especially for wildseeds, and we expect everyone to attend at least one session a month." A groan rose up from at least half the hall, Virginia included, but Arianna just smiled. _No worries there._ She was ecstatic to be learning about the history of the world she was now a full-time resident of. "Now, we don't want to waste too much of your time, after all you have lessons to schedule. So we shall see you all in class. Don't forget, morning classes start a little later than normal because of the Junior and Senior assemblies."

And with that, the hall burst into life again, as students rose from their seats and filed out through the doors, though filing suggested it was orderly, which it was not. In fact, it was more like a surge as everyone tried to push through at once. Virginia had quickly joined the throng of teens, while Ellen and Arianna hung back, rolling their eyes.

When they finally reached the door, Arianna heard a voice beside her. "Almost as rowdy as the Freshmen." Her husband grumbled. As she turned to him, she tried (and failed) to supress a giggle at his grumpy tone.

"We're not all like that." She argued, pointing behind her to the stragglers who, like she and Ellen, had decided they'd rather _not_ get crushed. Hieronymous smirked.

"True, but _you_ will certainly make up for your lack of zany stupidity with reckless idiocy later in the year." Arianna rolled her eyes.

"You accidentally end up married _one time_ and suddenly you're reckless…!" she sighed. Hieronymous only raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm reckless, so what? I'm a horse, deal with it." she stuck her tongue out at him and flounced away, her hair nearly whipping him in the face as she turned. He stared after her for a moment, before noticing the steady stream of Seniors entering through the door, and he made his way towards the stage, dissipating the veil of the silence charm as he went with a flick of his hand.

_Why do I have to do this?_ He wondered. _Petunia actually enjoys talking to these deliquents at assemblies… Why can't she do this one as well?_ He knew she probably made him do it simply because he hated them, but he did wonder if it was worth her "sacrifice". Judging by the grin on her face as she stood at the back of the stage waiting for him, it probably was. He put on his best scowl and turned towards the crowd of older students.

"What's your first lesson of the new year going to be then?" Ellen asked cheerily. Virginia raised an eyebrow.

"It's not new-years yet, Ellen." She said, earning an irritated growl from her friend.

"You know I didn't mean that!" Virginia grinned.

"I know. Well, I for one am going to the gym!" she announced. Arianna and Ellen exchanged a look, smiling. "What about you nerds?"

"Well I'm going to Black magic. I want to see how Professor Rotham teaches." Ellen said.

"Seriously? I thought you'd be all about History." Virginia said. "You know, like that bookworm you compared yourself to?"

"Like Hermione? Oh… I guess she would do History, wouldn't she, Arianna?" She only received a shrug in answer. "Well, in that case it's even more reason for me to go to Black Magic! I'm not Hermione, I'm me! What're you gonna do, Arianna?"

"History…" she muttered quietly, sheepishly, earning laughter from her two roommates, which she met with a scowl.

"Okay, definitely _not_ Harry!" Ellen exclaimed. Virginia gave her a confused look.

"No, I'm not Harry. I actually _enjoy learning_ for one." Arianna grumbled.

"And in fairness, Harry wouldn't be so chummy with Snape." Ellen said with a wink. Virginia groaned.

"Who's Snape!?" she cried, exasperated by all the references she wasn't understanding.

From somewhere behind them came a cry of "WHAAAAAAAAT!?" followed by hurried footsteps. A small-ish girl with short purple hair (though it was clearly dyed, her mousy brown roots were coming through) came up and stuck her nose in Virginia's face. "You don't know who Snape is!?"

"Uh… no." Virginia said quietly, her eyes wide as she backed away from the girl. _Snake hall, no wonder she'd so eccentric._ Arianna couldn't help but observe with a smile.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Molly. Molly Kingston." She stuck her hand out towards Virginia, who took it gingerly. It was odd to see someone else's enthusiasm make Virginia uncomfortable, but Arianna considered it pay-back for all the times she had done so to her and Ellen. "I'm a HUGE Harry Potter nerd!" she was in fact clutching a rather ragged copy of the sixth book to her chest. She turned away from Virginia to smile at Ellen and Arianna. "What're your names?" In any ordinary circumstance, Virginia probably would have been the one making introductions, but she was just staring ahead of her, startled into silence. Ellen was the one to reply first.

"I'm Ellen." She said with a smile. Arianna was about to continue with her own introduction, but Molly was still watching Ellen expectantly. "And that-"

"Oh, come on, I told you _my _last name!" she cried.

"What? Why do our last names matter?" Virginia finally managed to say, turning to regard her friends, who were both equally confused.

"B-but it's like their first meeting! You've _got _to say your _full_ name!"

Arianna rolled her eyes. _Just because Harry, Ron and Hermione did it doesn't mean you have to… _Besides, did she really want to be revealing that she was married to a Professor this early in the year? _In fairness, they'll all find out eventually… They probably already know, and just need to put a face to the name._ But she wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. She knew, for a fact, that once they knew, a throng of interested Freshmen would mob her begging to tell the story… That was something she wanted to put off for as long as possible. Unfortunately, Ellen had not had the same thought process as Arianna. She'd gone into her nervous-mode, which always materialised around new people.

"W-well… if you insist. I'm Ellen Middleton… Although…" sadness flashed across her features, and Arianna immediately knew what was going through the blonde's mind. She gulped down the lump in her throat. Virginia noticed her friends' discomfort, and chimed in next.

"I'm Virginia Danson. If you meet a guy called Donald Danson, avoid him. He's a prankster." She explained.

"Like Fred and George?"

"Uh… yes?" Virginia said with a shrug. Ellen smiled, broken from her reverie by the need to explain.

"They're twins who play pranks on everyone… So yeah, in a way I'd say Donald is a bit like that. Luke Phifer helps him out a lot. But Donald is definitely the leader in that duo." Arianna nodded in agreement. Then, Molly turned to her, and her heart began to thump.

"And you are?" _Nice quote…_ she thought, trying to calm herself down. She glanced at each of her friends in turn. Virginia clearly knew the thoughts rampaging through her mind, as she looked concerned, but she gave a small smile of encouragement. Ellen took a little longer to click, but when she did she gasped, her eyes widening a little as she tried to emulate Virginia's encouragement. Arianna grimaced. _Maybe I can just say my first-name and be done with it…_ she pleaded.

"Arianna." She said, forcing a smile. Unfortunately, Molly didn't seem deterred, and she resigned herself to her fate with a sigh. "Arianna Grabiner." She said. Molly smiled.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Last names are part of us! They make us who we are!"

Arianna shared a look with Virginia, who shrugged.

"Are you Sophomores? I didn't see you in the assembly…" Molly continued suddenly.

"Yeah, we are."

"What's it like studying magic?"

"Dull…" Virginia muttered, crossing her arms. "It's school, it sucks, end of."

"Oh shush Virginia!" Ellen cried. "Don't listen to her, she's not wildseed. To her this is totally normal."

"Wildseed? Oh, you mean muggle-born?"

"Um… yeah…" Arianna muttered. "Ellen and I are both wildseeds. I'm guessing you are too, considering the extensive Harry Potter knowledge?" she asked lightly, pushing away her worries over her name. Molly hadn't reacted, so maybe it wouldn't be a problem.

"Yup! I've got a pure-blood roommate." Arianna cringed. _Don't use that term. _She begged in her mind. "She didn't really tell me anything…"

"Well, make sure you go to at least one lesson in each colour in the first couple of weeks, so you can get a flavour for what kind of magic suits you… Learning magic is great, just don't go beyond your level." Arianna explained with a shrug.

"Oh, and watch out for grumpy ol' Grabby!" Virginia added. Arianna face-palmed.

"Grabby?"

"Professor Grabiner. He's the guy we were comparing to Snape." Ellen explained automatically, though she seemed to realise her error as Molly frowned.

"Grabiner?" Arianna closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Nicely done guys…_ she thought as she saw realisation dawn on Molly's face. _Nicely done._

* * *

**I'm going to take this moment to remind you all that as I have no beta, all mistakes are mine, and I'd appreciate any corrections et.c**

**Also, please let me know what you think overall :) I love to read your feedback x**


End file.
